Down the Line
by SadiResentai
Summary: Natalya Corveshky lived a simple life in an abandoned Russian town. Until one night when she meets Vladimir Makarov.Ten years later, she meets Makarov again, this time he had Yuri with him. As she goes through her now troubling life, she meets members of the Inner Circle, the Task Force 141, and even Sabre from the GIGN, as she goes Down the Line. OC M for Language, and Other thing
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story, and first time on this Site. So please, if you read it and find it to be just terrible, wellll that sort of explains why. But fingers crossed. Anyways, I've been on what you'd call a Call of Duty phase...And I see so many stories for just Soap, Yuri, or Makarov, and there are none with Sabre. So why not include all of them. With an OC though...Random girl I put in. Here's my story and I'll tryy to update. Enjoy. Oh and:**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Call of Duty, any of the games, characters etc, except my OC's and made up places!**

_Abandoned Town Somewhere in Russia Near Ukrainian border  
_

_Natalya Corveshky_

Natalya ran through the streets, dodging cars and random passerbys. She turned to look behind her, and noticed a figure turning a corner. She narrowed her eyes and sprinted faster towards her destination. She only had a few yards to go, and she wasn't going to stop now. She made the last few yards and was just about to grab it, when she felt a gun to the side of her head. She sighed in defeat and frustration. The person at the end of the gun chuckled, and grabbed the item she was trying to get.

"Too late I'm afraid _Natalya. _I win again." She rolled her eyes.

"How about best three out of five? Please Alexei?" Alexei held the gun at his side, and she turned to look at him. He laughed and shook his head.

"I don't understand why you think you can beat me Natalya! I'm better than you." She raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

"You want to bet on that?" With that said, she took of running to the opposite location, where the other item was placed. She had been racing Alexei to each for the past couple of hours, and yet she still wasn't going to accept quiting and losing. She rolled over the hood of an old rusty car, and went around a corner, before getting stopped. A hand was holding her by the back of her shirt. She turned to see who it was, and almost wished she hadn't.

"What do you think you are doing Natalya?"

"Nothing babushka, just taking a walk through town." Natalya's grandmother didn't believe that at all. She had taken care of Natalya since Natayla was ten. Natayla's mother wasn't around to care for the girl herself. It all started on night, about ten years ago.

_Natayla was in her twin-sized bed, driftly off to sleep. The sound of what seemed to be a door being broke down awoke her with a start. She sat up straight in bed, peering around in the darkness of her room. The next thing she knew, she was being dragged out of bed, and down the stairs to the living room of their little house. Her mother and grandmother were sitting in chairs, tied up. Her eyes widened in fear, as she tried to make sense of what was happening. The person holding her by the arm pushed her into another chair, and tied her hands behind the backrest. Natalya's mother tried to comfort her quietly, until she was silenced with a hit to the face. A man's voice was heard coming from their kitchen, and Natalya's heart was pounding. The man's footsteps came closer, until he was in the room. The man was frightnening to her quite frankly, and his voice caused a small amount of fear in her too._

_"Victor, have you found anything yet?" He turned to a younger looking man, who was wearing a tracksuit. The man, Victor, shook his head. _

_"There isn't anything here. He must've moved it." The older man then faced Natayla's mother, giving her an irritated look._

_"You are going to tell me where he put it. Do you understand?" Natayla's mother didn't say a word. The man hit her across the face, and that's when Natayla realized he only had one arm. His left one was missing completely from the shoulder. Natayla's ten-year old mind thought this man was a monster, by how he looked, acted, and spoke._

_"I don't know where Sasha put anything! He never told me! Please leave us alone!" The young girl was in shock, when she heard her mother begging like that, sounding desperate. The man glared at her mother._

_"I don't believe that. Levtoi, have you found anything?" A man responded with a "No!" from somewhere else, and the man turned back to my mother. "You are going to come on a little trip with us yes?" Before my mother could react or reply, he had Victor grab her mother forcefully out of the chair, and drag her outside. The older man called upstairs to someone. "Makarov! Come down here." Footsteps were heard from above, and a man walked down the stairs into the living room. Natalya observed the man closely. He had to only be around twenty, since he looked quite young. The older man motioned towards her and her grandmother. "Dispose of these two. I don't care how, just do it. We have the wife."_

_"Yes Zakhaev." With that, the older man, Zakhaev, walked outside. Out the door her mother had just been dragged out. The young man looked at her grandmother, then her. He took her first, and led her upstairs. She had so many thoughts racing through her mind. What was he going to do? Was she going to die tonight? What had happened to her mother? She didn't have time to process anymore of her thoughts, since he pulled her into a room. To be more exact, it was her room. He pushed her onto the bed, and she became shocked. She had heard all the stories the women around the town had told, and she knew right now, that that was the most likely possibility. He had to be only a few years older than her maybe. She was ten, so it's not like she was just a toddler. Natalya curled up on her bed, knees to her chest, as the man looked at her. He finally spoke, and this time she could actually listen. _

_"You are just a child." She was confused. What was he getting at? It was obvious she was a child. She had a little china doll sitting near where he was standing, and other toys, like stuffed animals, all around the room. "You are a very beautiful child too. You have been told this yes?" She didn't want to answer, since that wasn't even true. She wanted to slap herself, when she found herself shaking her head no. He looked suprised, since he raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? That's odd. I would think a girl like you would have many people telling you so." She shook her head again. He walked over to her, and placed his hand under her chin tilting her head up towards his. "You should speak girl, it would help you greatly." She was even more confused by that._

_"I'll get you back." That one phrase, out of her mouth, was shocking to Makarov. What little girl says that to a man like him? He smiled, and left the room. He came back later with her grandmother, who was protesting furiously._

_"What did you do to her! Where is her mother! You monster! IF you laid a hand on Natalya I will kill you!" He chuckled to himself. Funny really, as if an old grandmother could kill an ultranationlist like him. He pushed her into a chair in the corner, and duct-taped her mouth. All that was heard from her was muffled words. He turned back to face Natalya, and before he placed duct-tape on her mouth, he leaned down to kiss her forehead._

_"I think we will see each other again." Then he pulled out a handgun, and shot it. He fired two shots, then left the room. Engines were heard starting up outside, and they drove off into the night._

Natalya slowly came to forget about that night, but the two things she didn't forget, was her mother being taken, and that strange man._ Makarov... _She never told her grandmother about her and Makarov's conversation, and her grandmother never pushed it. Her grandmother was just concerned at the time if Makarov had touched her or raped her. They had escaped, after Natayla got up and managed to get through the window. Makarov had locked the bedroom door shut, but the window had been open enough for her to push it up farther, and slide through. She ended up falling into a pile of snow, seeing that it was winter, and a couple of women noticed her, untied her, then helped her return to her grandmother and release her also. They mourned the loss of a good mother, and good daughter. The days passed by, and then the months passed by. They slowly forgot their ordeal, and just gave up on the hope that Natalya's would come back. Natalya's grandmother tried to protect her though, from then on.

"Natalya, don't lie to me. I've been hearing you shout out here, and run past. It's time to come in. It's getting late." Alexei came up to them, and he nodded his head in acknowledge meant to Natalya's grandmother.

"It's my fault Verushka. Natalya was just trying to win for once against me. I didn't stop her and I encouraged it." Verushka crossed her arms and looked at the both of them sternly.

"I don't care who's fault it is, but you two shouldn't be fooling around like this! Natalya where did you find that gun!" Natalya's eyes became wide, and she looked down at the small handgun she was holding. Alexei did the same, and they knew they were in trouble. "Alexei go home. Your mother will hear about this. Natalya let's go. Now." Natalya mouthed a silent goodbye to Alexei, and he waved goodbye. They parted ways, and Natalya turned to follow her grandmother home. They reached their little house and went inside. Natalya started to walk up the stairs, but Verushka stopped her. "Natalya, I'm ashamed of you. How can you run around here with a GUN after what happened to us!?" Natalya sighed, and didn't say anything, so Verushka shook her head and walked into the kitchen. Natalya went up to her room, the same one from all those years ago, and sat on her bed. She was just sitting there thinking, until she heard tapping on her window.

"What the hell?" She opened the window and looked down. Alexei was standing below in the slightly overgrown street. "Alexei you're going to get in trouble! My babushka's in the kitchen!" He shrugged his shoulders, and shoved his hands into the dark gray jacket he was wearing.

"So? I have a question...How about we leave tonight?" She looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean 'leave'?"

"I mean, let's go on a little adventure. Tonight. We can come back tomorrow morning. Or even later tonight I don't care."

"Alexei where would we possibly go for this trip?"

"The only place I could think of. Vacoyce." Vacoyce was a big abandoned city near their town, and it was maybe a little more than half the size of Pripyat. It was closer to the border than their hometown was, and it was said to have radioactive hotspots all over. Many teenagers and young adults went there for the thrill of it all. It was rumored that the voices of the dead there can still be heard. Plus there are rogue dogs in some places. It was only about two hours away. She looked down at him again.

"Alexei, I don't think that's very safe. It's almost dark out, and babushka would kill me if she found out I snuck out, let alone went to VACOYCE."

"Natalya, you're too sheltered! Just this one night! Worry about the consequences later! It'll be fun!" She sighed then slowly nodded her head.

"Fine. But we both bring our guns, and we bring light. We can't stay that long either." He nodded in agreement.

"Pack some stuff then. Be quick though, I'm already packed." She went around her room, packing her gun, some ammo, two lights, and a little food she had in her room, and then grabbed her black leather jacket. Natalya opened the window wider, crawled out, then shut the window from the outside. She jumped and rolled so she wouldn't cause much injury. The nimble girl got up, and Alexei smiled at her. They crept slowly through the shadows for about ten minutes until they reached a car. Alexei had claimed the car as his, when no one else claimed it. It had the keys in it and everything. They both got in quietly, and he started the engine. The two left town, and drove towards Vacoyce. The sun was finally starting to set, and by the time they got to the city, it was just a faint glow on the horizon. Alexei slowly drove into the town, and backed the car up, so they would have a quick escape should something. Alexei got out first, and then she did. They took out their guns, and quietly walked just a little further into the derelict city. They stayed mainly to the middle of the streets and walkways, and were careful not to walk in the grass and undergrowth. Natalya stopped, and Alexei turned to her, confused.

"What is it Natalya?"

"I don't know...I think we should leave. It's too dark, and could be dangerous."

"Just a little further, please?" She sighed softly and kept on following him. After awhile, the moon started to rise above the city, making the city light up a bit more. They reached a three-story hotel, which Alexei insisted they go in. Natalya didn't like the feel of it. Every corner was darker than the next, and the moonlight didn't show as well or even at all in the building. They then reached the very top, and Alexei sat over by a window with no glass in it. Natalya on the other hand, kept pacing, looking out the windows, and back at the door they had closed. She listened closely for any sounds, and heard absolutely none. That frightnened her. The whole city was completely unnatural. Alexei watched her pace, and finally spoke up.

"Natalya, come sit down. You're freaking yourself out, and me too. It's alright..." She obliged, and sat next to him. Maybe five minutes had passed, and she felt herself falling asleep. She tried to stay awake but it was too hard.

Vacoyce, Russia, near Ukraine Border

Natalya Corveshky

Natalya woke up, and when she blinked her eyes and realized she wasn't in her room, she jumped up and her eyes darted everywhere. Alexei woke up slowly, and saw her over-reacting. He got up and tried to calm her.

"Natalya shh...It's alright, everything's fine..." She looked scared, since she had fallen asleep in a strange place.

"Alexei we fell asleep in a hotel, in a ghost town! Nothing is fine or alright! Babushka is going to murder me!"

"Natalya please, calm down! And be quiet, we don't know if anyone else is here." That made Natalya even more anxious, but also agitated.

"Don't tell me to calm down and be quiet! This is your fault!" She grabbed her bag, and she left. She descended down through the hotel, ignoring Alexei's pleas for her to come back. But it was early morning when she got outside, and everything looked much different then it did last night. She ended up going in the complete opposite direction of the car, and instead went further into the abandoned city. Vacoyce looked almost like it was frozen in time, much like her own town, but at a larger scale. The highrise buildings and old cars were a strange contrast against the trees and overgrown vegetation. Natalya walked past a little park, and as she made her way past a broken down merry-go-round, she stepped on something soft. She looked down at her feet, and noticed something furry and ragged underneath them. She picked it up and noticed it was just a plush teddy bear, torn and worn out from sitting outside for years on end. She went to set it on the merry-go-round, almost as if thinking some little girl was going to run up and reclaim it. She was just setting it down, when she heard the unmistakable sound of a shotgun being pumped. She turned around, and sure enough, there stood a man with a SPAS-12 in his hands, ready to fire. He was wearing a knitted hat, a black bullet-proof vest, and dark fatigues.

"Don't shoot!" She yelled to him in Russian. He raised his gun towards her, and was about to shoot her, until another man came up. They were dressed the same, but the new guy was wielding a M4A1.

"Kiril we must go. They are waiting." The guy who was about to shoot Natalya, Kiril, lowered his gun, then pointed at her.

"What about her? She's carrying a Desert Eagle. Antoly, she isn't just some occupant of this damn city. Intel said nothing lives here but wild dogs." Anatoly glanced at her. He shrugged, and started walking back from where he came from.

"Bring her with then." Kiril motioned with his gun for her to come to him, and when she reached him, Kiril took the Desert Eagle from her hands and pushed her along in the direction Anatoly went. They walked past more buildings, until they spotted a dog. Kiril raised his gun to shoot it, but Anatoly stopped him. "Don't shoot it. Let it be. If you shoot that dog, more will come." Kiril muttered something to himself, and they carried on. Anatoly led them into what seemed to be an old school or college of some sort. They ascended upwards in the stairwell, until they reached what must've been the cafeteria. Inside stood a few men, who were guards, and by a broken window, stood a tall man who was talking into a phone. He closed his phone, and put it in his pocket. He turned around.

"You're back. Anatoly who is the girl?" Natalya looked the man, trying to decipher him, until she was pushed towards him. Kiril spoke up.

"I found her near an old playground. She was carrying this." Kiril tossed the man her confiscated handgun. The man actually smiled. He addressed her.

"So you are the person who had my gun all these years." Makarov had left his gun at her house ten years ago, and he had just shrugged it off. He had went into her parent's room looking for any last intel, and had found a flashdrive. He left in a hurry, forgetting about the Desert Eagle. Natalya had found it later, while she was mourning the loss of her mother. The gun had been laying on the bed, messed up in the sheets. She had taken it, so if anything would happen again, she could at least try to defend her self and her babushka. She hadn't known it was Makarov's though.

"You are the girl from that village ten years ago yes?" She didn't answer. "I would answer girl. It could help you." Kiril spoke up.

"Makarov, we should just kill her and get on with the deal. She isn't going to answer." Makarov held up his hand to silence Kiril.

"Quiet. Now what was your name again? Natalya yes?" She nodded slowly, recognizing him immediately. Makarov. The man who had ran through her mind for years, all because he had spared her and kissed her forehead. She had wanted to kill him that night also. The sound of a vehicle or two invaded her head and interrupted her thoughts. Anatoly looked out the window.

"Makarov, they are here." Makarov turned to the other man.

"Good. Go. Make sure they were not followed. Remember what happened to Zahaev." The soldiers filed out, leaving Makarov with Natalya. Makarov looked at her sternly. "Now girl, what are you doing in this city? It isn't somewhere someone like you would be now is it." She glared at him. She wasn't going to just act like some poor excuse of a girl, all shy and frightnened.

"I can take care of myself. I brought a gun at least didn't I?"

"Natalya, you forgot one thing. Never fall asleep in an abandoned city in the dark of night. Bad things could happen." Her eyes widened, and she took a step back.

"H-how did you know that-" He interrupted her.

"My men checked for snipers last night, and they saw you in their scopes. You looked like just occupants of the city, so they didn't take action. I'm just guessing it was you." Natalya was shocked; she DID have a reason to be concerned last night.

"What are you doing in Vacoyce? It doesn't seem like the kind of place a monster like you would make a deal. I was thinking more like a dark cave, or somewhere more depressing." He chuckled darkly.

"You have changed girl, from ten years ago."

"You were my age back then, but you were a killer! You took my mother!" He narrowed his eyes at her, and when she looked at them closely, she realized they were different colors. One was blue, while the other was green. She couldn't see his dark black hair, since a bluish-gray knitted hat was covering it.

"I'd be silent if I were you girl! I won't accept defiance, when I am the one holding the gun." She didn't say a word afterwards, until he moved closer to her and place his hand under her chin, tilting her face up towards his. "You are still beautiful, just not a young child anymore." He kissed Natalya lightly, and she froze up, unsure of what to do. He stopped, and pushed her away. She was about to stutter something out, but some guy walked through the door.

"Makarov, he says he has raised the price. He won't accept our amount we offered." Makarov nodded at him.

"Oh he has raised it?" He chuckled darkly again. "We shall see about that change. Yuri stay here and watch her. Here's her gun." Makarov glanced one last time at her, before he exited to go deal with the problem. The guy who was left with her, Yuri, gave her a once-over. He shook his head. Natalya shot him a look.

"What's your problem?" He looked at her.

"What is yours? I saw what happened. What is running through your idiotic head right now?" Natalya was offended.

"How dare you call me idiotic! Nothing is wrong with me! You saw nothing!" He snorted, and nodded his head.

"Of course, since I'm sure any normal girl would try that with someone like Makarov."

"Look, HE leaned in! I didn't even kiss him back! I don't know what you take me for! I just want to go home, and forget about this..." She sat down in an old plastic blue chair, and put her head in her hands. He leaned against a wall.

"Why were you even here anyways? Where's the guy you were with?" She looked up at the Russian.

"He's...I don't even know. Alright? I left him in that hotel, and I couldn't find my way back to our car, and he's probably roaming these streets looking for me." Yuri's expression changed from boredom, to slight interest and concern.

"The boy better watch out then. There are quite a few soldiers in the streets. They won't hesitate to kill him." She got up and looked out a window. She looked below to where the meeting was taking place. Makarov was arguing with a man who looked to be the seller of whatever Makarov wanted. One of the seller's men shouted and pointed past the group, and a Natalya followed where he was looking, she realized he had spotted Alexei. Yuri walked over to her to see what the commotion was about.

"No...Alexei." Natalya breathed out as one of the men raised a rifle. Yuri spoke into his head-piece.

"Makarov. That's the boy Natalya was with. They're going to shoot him." Natalya listened in on what Makarov said in response.

"Yuri, my friend, I-" Makarov quit talking, as a single rifle shot rang through the silent morning air. Natalya opened her mouth to scream, and she started wobbling, dangerously near the open gap in the window she was near. Yuri reached out and pulled her to his chest and used one hand to cover her mouth.

"Shh girl. Laventos can't know you are here. He will refuse to sell to us. It won't help you with your friend either." She pounded her fists into his vest-covered chest, and tried to sob. Yuri edged a little further away from the ledge, and looked to where her friend had last stood. He was on the ground, and Yuri could not tell if he was moving or not. Natalya turned her head to look also, but Yuri used his hand to push her head to his chest. He listened to Laventos, the seller, congratulating his soldier on a nice shot. Natalya was curious though, in the back of her mind,and she was wondering why this guy, Yuri, was holding her in place. He had one hand on the back of her head and the other was around her lower back, holding her to him. The sobbing subsided, and she started feeling anger inside of her. She pushed Yuri away.

"Yuri. Ask Makarov which of those damn men shot him." Yuri looked at her in suprise.

"Why the hell would you care?"

"Yuri, just fucking do it!" He narrowed his eyes, but complied.

"Makarov, can you identify which of the men shot the boy?" Makarov quietly responded.

"It was the man with the gray fatigues, holding the Dragunov..." Natalya looked down and spotted him immediately. He had somewhat of a smirk on his face, and he patted his gun, like a trusted friend. She glared down at him. Laventos finally sold to Makarov, and took the suitcase of money hurriedly, while Makarov calmly took a briefcase of something. Laventos and his men left, and Natalya got one last look at the man who shot Alexei, so she could burn his face into her memory. Just a couple minutes later, Makarov and the rest of his men entered the room. Natalya pushed past them all, not caring what happened, and ran down and outside. She didn't bother paying attention for if someone was following her, she just ran towards Alexei's crumpled form. She reached him, and collapsed onto her knees beside him. The man had shot Alexei in the shoulder, and he was bleeding profusely.

"Alexei...Oh my gosh! How could I let this happen!" She held onto the side of his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"Natalya...It's not your fault." He coughed out the words, his breathing ragged and shallow. She pushed her hands against his shoulder wound, but the Dragunov had done some serious damage. She shook her head, trying to put off the inevitable.

"Alexei, hang on please. I'll help you, you're going to be just fine." She heard footsteps behind her, and then turned her head slightly to see Yuri running up to her.

"You are damn lucky I made sure no one shot at you, you idiot! We sh-" He stopped when he realized she was slowly breaking down, yet still trying to help save her friend. "Natalya, girl. There's nothing you can do." She shook her head furiously.

"No! He's going to live! He has too! His mother needs him!" Natalya knew coming to Vacoyce was a bad idea. Now she knew just how bad. Even though it was going to happen sooner or later, she still fought to save Alexei from bleeding out onto the cracked, dark gray cement he was laying on. She didn't want the twenty year old friend of hers to die in some abandoned city, and have the rogue dogs eat away at him. Alexei looked up at her slowly, his face pale, concealed in the shadows of the building they were near.

"Natalya, go into my dresser, in my room, and take everything out of the bottom drawer, and keep it. You'll do this for me?" She nodded.

"Yes, but you can do it yourself and just leave it there!" Alexei closed his eyes, his breath getting shorter. She put her hand to his face again, holding it there. A little bit later, his head started to slump, and his body became no longer tensed up. She broke down completely, burying her face into his gray jacket and shirt, clinging to him. Yuri couldn't watch this; it seemed to intimate and personal. He turned and walked away to talk to Makarov. He reached Makarov, and glanced over at her again.

"Makarov, what the hell do we do with her? Do we mention to her that the car she more than likely came here in is currently burning and destroyed? Or what? Do we just leave her here so the dogs can maul her and the boy's body..." Kiril looked at them both.

"We should just leave her Makarov. She is of no use to us, and Zakhaev won't find her useful either. Just let the dogs do the job." Makarov looked over at Kiril. The phone in his pocket started to go off, so Makarov answered it.

"Speaking of Zakhaev...Privyet Zakhaev. The deal is complete." The older man's raspy voice could be heard on the phone.

"Good. Everything is there da?"

"Da. Zakhaev, that girl from years ago is here. Remember? We took her mother for intel on Sasha Corveshky?"

"Da. What is she doing there?"

"She came here with a boy. Some friend of hers. One of Laventos' men shot him with a Dragunov, and he's dead. Is she of any use?"

"No. Leave her there, or kill her now." With that final sentence, Zakheav ended the call, and Makarov put the phone in his pocket again. Yuri let out a deep breath.

"Makarov, we can't just leave the girl here."

"Yuri, my friend, it's not an option to take her with."

"Don't carry out Zakheav's orders! Just this once. She's barely an adult, and she isn't even armed." Kiril chuckled.

"Got a thing for the little tramp, Yuri, yes?" Yuri hit Kiril in the face, square in the Russian's jaw. Makarov pulled him away from Kiril, as Kiril spat at Yuri.

"Yuri, enough. We leave her here. She can have the gun back." Makarov walked away, back to the abandoned bank to get the suitcase, while Yuri started towards Natalya again. When he reached her, she had sat herself upright, with her head in her hands though.

"Girl, here." He handed her the gun. "Don't try something you will regret. We are leaving." Yuri pulled her up, and into an awkward hug. He pulled her head close to his, and put his forehead against hers. "Here's something else." He handed her a Mini-Uzi, and pulled away from her. "Also, stay in buildings at night, and make your shots last." Without another word, he walked away from her. Makarov and his men came out of the building, and they all got into the cars they had came in. But before Makarov got in, he walked over to her. He grabbed her roughly with his hands and kissed her. She tried to pull away, but he held onto her. Finally he let go though, and she stumbled backwards. He left with no last words. They all drove off, leaving the girl in Vacoyce, alone with only two guns to keep her alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter. Now from the last chapter, I know my years, and events might be mixed up. So if anyone can help me figure that out? It'd be great! Read and Review, please no complete hate! First time doing this really.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Call of Duty, the characters, etc. I only own my OC's and made up things!**

_N__atalya Corveshky_

_Alone in Vacoyce, Russia, near border_

Natalya had been roaming around for the past hour or so, after dragging Alexei's body into the bank. She covered him with a few old ragged blankets she found places, and then she had went back out to look for something, anything, to help her somehow. Now currently, she was sitting on a fire escape, looking out across what she could see of the city. She then proceeded to look at the abandoned park she had been at with the little bear. Natalya was about to look somewhere else, when movement caught her eye. She looked closely at the corner of an old apartment building, and she thought she saw a huge mound of grass and leaves crawling. She was about to shoot it, but she then heard movement behind her. She started to turn, but it was too late.

"Don't move." A strangely accented voice said behind her, as she felt the barrel of a gun up against the back of her head. "Get up, put the guns down. Slow." She did as she was told, and the person behind her turned her around. When she was finally face-to-face with the person, she opened her mouth and started to scream. It was muffled though shortly after, when he placed a gloved hand over her mouth. "Shh girl..." He removed his hand slowly.

"What is that thing on you?" He looked down at his body.

"A ghillie suit? Haven't you seen one?" She shook her head and reached out to touch his chest, curious. He shot out with his hand to clutch her wrist, alert. She pulled away.

"What was that for! I was wondering what it felt like. It looks so real..." Soap narrowed his eyes, interested in this strange girl. He touched something by his ear and started to speak.

"Price, area secure. I have a civilian."

"Understood. Continue on. We have to get to that meeting. Watch out for any tango's." Soap put his hand back down, and looked at her again.

"Who are you?" She was still in somewhat of a trance, mesmerized by this strange man who looked as if he was swallowed up by a piece of nature. He snapped his fingers.

"Oh...N-Natalya Corveshky." He nodded his head.

"Have you seen anyone else here?" She nodded her head. And pointed to the west of the building they were at, which was the direction of where the bank was. "Were there a lot of people? Any guns?" She decided to speak, since she felt almost as if she had to prove herself to this stranger.

"Yes. They were Russian, and they had guns. One of them was named Laventos, and he was selling something." She decided not to say Yuri's name, seening as he had helped her in a small way, no matter what bad things he had probably done. Soap's eyes widened at all she had said. Finally some intel worth getting.

"Laventos? Was there a man named Vladimir Makarov?" Natalya bit her lip. She didn't know if she should tell the man about Makarov, or keep him secret too. She decided to do the smartest thing, the thing that would more than likely help her get out of Vacoyce.

"Yes. Along with others. I remember one named Kiril, and one named Anatoly. One of Laventos' men shot my friend with a Dragunov..." She trailed off, before the emotion came out again.

"Your friend? Where is he? We can-" She interrupted him.

"He's dead. He bled to death on the ground."

"Well we can help you at least, but come on, we have to go now." He let her pick up her guns, then pulled her through the apartments. They were on the second floor, creeping down a hallway, when Natalya heard a growl behind her. She tugged on Soap's shirt, and he turned towards her, but then looked past her at a wild dog that was growling at them. It lunged at Natalya, but Soap pulled her to him, and shot the dog with his M9. Natalya backed away, but had no time to worry, since Soap dragged her along down to the first floor then outside. They crept along, and Natalya noticed they were going east instead of west towards the bank. They made their way to the old playground. Soap walked up first, and then the huge mound of grass and branches she had seen earlier stood up, revealing a man. He was dressed in a ghillie suit like Soap. "Price, here's the civilian. It seems like she knows a lot about what is going on." The man, Price, looked her over.

"Her? What's your name?"

"Natalya Corveshky."

"Natalya eh? So how much do you know?" She took a deep breath.

"I came here last night with my friend, Alexei, and we walked through Vacocye until we came to a hotel. We ended up falling asleep, and in the morning, I ran out and through the city, until I reached this park. I was mad at Alexei for calling me an idiot. I should never have left him..." She stopped talking, and the two men waited. "Anyways, I had found a teddy bear," She pointed at the one on the merry-go-round, "So I set it there. Then I heard a shotgun being pumped behind me, and this guy named Kiril was going to shoot me. But then a man named Anatoly stopped him, and they instead brought me to Makarov. They were all in this bank on the top floor. I stayed there with one soldier, while the rest of them and Makarov went outside to deal with Laventos. Laventos had decided to raise the price, and Makarov didn't like that. But in the end, Laventos sold at the regular price I think. Alexei was then spotted, since he had been looking for me, worried. One of Lavento's men shot him in the shoulder, and he fell to the ground. And then that bastard had such a smirk on his face..." Price nodded at her, symphathetically. Soap patted her shoulder. Price turned to Soap.

"Look, we have to go. Natalya, you should go home. It's too dangerous here." Soap looked at Natalya.

"But first can you lead us to the meeting? Price, I'll take her with me."

"Alright. I'll go a different route. We can't lose this chance." Price left, creeping around to the left, while Soap started going to the right. Natalya was confused. Didn't they realize the meeting was over? And that they were too late? She tugged at Soap again, and he shook her off.

"Sorry, but we really need to get going." She decided to use words.

"Yeah but..."

"Listen girl, I'm sorry about your friend, really I am, but this is very important, and may be our only chance in awhile." Soap was creeping up against the apartment building they had been in, so she tried force instead. She pushed him into the wall. He reacted quickly, grabbing her so she had her back to his chest, and her head in an head-lock. She grabbed at his arm, trying to get him to release her. She quit struggling, so he released her, and instead spun her around so he was holding on to her wrists, while she faced him. "Do you want Price to get killed? It'd be about a dozen against one!" She shook her head.

"No, but you're not listening! You won't get to the meeting!"

"Oi, because you're distracting me!"

"No! Because the meeting is already over with! They finished about maybe an hour ago! I've been walking around lonely for about an hour or so because no one's here, and my friend is dead, and he has a mother at home, and-" She didn't finish, and instead more tears fell down her face. She got her wrists out of Soap's grasp, and started walking away towards the bank. "And I don't know what to do anymore..." Soap started to follow her, but she broke into a sprint instead. She got to the bank, and went up to the room where Makarov and his men had been, and where Alexei currently lay, cold and still. Natalya walked through the doorway and was going to go to Alexei, until a black leather hand reached out and grabbed her by the throat. She was then flung to the floor, and a boot pressed down on her stomach. She looked up, trailng over the familar fatigues, and then to the certain sniper rifle slung over the man's back. It was the same man that killed Alexei. She tried to escape, but his boot held her in place, along with the M9 pointed at her face.

"You see, stupid girl, Makarov may be too moronic and weak to kill you, but I'm not. Laventos saw you, and since you saw the meeting, you shouldn't see anything else. We now those damn Englishmen are here, so you could easily relay information to them. And do you know how mind-blowing it was to get that _perfect _shot at your friend?" He said, dragging out the perfect. "I really was, and well am, proud of myself for that. Stupid kid." He pulled out a sharp-looking knife, and smiled at her. "Now how about we have some fun with you? Eh girl?" She got wide-eyed, and tried to struggle again. He leaned down, and immediately stuck the knife into her left thigh. She clutched her leg in pain, screaming in pain. He moved it a little, and then pulled it out, deciding to trail it down her right arm. A thin line of blood seeped out, and she couldn't stand looking at it. Her leg wound was bleeding rapidly, and then he did the worst thing. He stomped down on her leg, right by the wound. She screamed again, this time wondering if he was going to kill her yet. He finally loaded the M9, and was prepared to shoot her. That was until a certain soldier burst through the doorway, shooting the man in the head. He fell on top of Natalya, and she struggled to push the bleeding body off her own. Soap lifted the body off her and pushed it to the side. He then checked over her wounds.

"Price! Come here!" Natalya struggled to concentrate. She saw the man with the boonie hat come into the room, and he went over to look at Alexei's body. Soap pulled something out, which looked like cloth or gauze, and wrapped it around the knife wound. He put pressure on it, and while doing that, he also wrapped gauze around her cut arm. Price was talking into his earpiece.

"Yes Mac, tell me the intel later! We need immediate evac! Second LZ, now!" Natalya looked up at Soap.

"What...What's going to happen with Alexei? Are you leaving him here?" She tried to speak clearly, but she was never the one to like blood, or the loss of blood. Soap put an arm underneath her, and another under her legs, bridal style. He looked down at her.

"We'll try to bring him with, but we might no be able to. We don't know if there are any other men around here." She wanted to put her head up, but she was honestly feeling pretty exhausted after all that had happened. Instead she leaned it against Soap, near his shoulder. Price turned to look at Soap and her.

"She secure mate?" Soap nodded.

"Yes, now we better go. Where's the extraction point?" Price pointed out the window. He was pointed towards where Natalya and Alexei had walked from last night.

"Over a ways. One of the entrances into the city. About a hundred or two hundred yards." Soap nodded his head towards Alexei's body.

"What about him? Are we leaving him here?" Price pondered that for a second.

"Well what do we do mate?" He was implying they leave Alexei here. Natalya wasn't dumb. Any other person would probably think he was just asking Soap what they should literally do. But no, Captain Price meant what else could they do except leave Alexei in Vacoyce. Natalya decided to voice her opinion.

"No, you have to take him with! He has a mother at home, and other family!" Price looked conflicted, but he knew they had to get moving. Nikolai was running low on fuel, and they had a long trip ahead of them. Price motioned for Soap to go out the door, so Soap did. Natalya protested, trying to move, even though her leg and arm stung and hurt like hell. "No! Please...I can't leave him here. I can't go home if he stays here! They will blame it all on me!" Price decided to answer her.

"Who said you were going home?" She protested even more after that was said. Soap held onto her tighter, trying not to jostle her as they went down the stairs. Soap leaned down to her ear.

"Listen, just calm down. Trying to thrash around will only hurt you more, and anyways, I'm a strong Scottish man. Don't mess with Mactavish." He chuckled lightly after he said it, and that actually made Natalya relax just a little.

"But what's going to happen to me? I have my babushka at home!" Soap looked confused, since he hadn't heard that word before. He called back towards Price.

"Price what's a babushka?"

"It's a scarf I think?"

"Listen girl, your life is more important then a scarf." Natalya was mad. They honestly thought she was worried about some scarf..And their translating skills were terrible.

"No! My grandmother!" Soap laughed and mocked Price.

"Ohh...Price she said grandmother! Not scarf. Where the hell do you learn that, old man?" Price snorted in reply. They were now outside, and Natalya saw Alexei's car in the distance. It was burnt out, and she realized that it had been set on fire. She didn't have a clue why. She gasped at it though, and Soap peered down at her curiously. "What is it?"

"They set his car on fire." Soap saw it too, but didn't examine it that long, since they heard a noise in the sky. It was Nikolai's MH-53 Pave Low. It landed about four or five yards away from them, and three soldiers came out. One of which was Nikolai. Natalya didn't know that, but she assumed it was the one with the headphones and the backwards hat that Price acknowledged.

"Nikolai! We've got wounded!" Nikolai went over to Natalya and Soap, and took her from Soap's arms.

"Well hello there. You look a little young to be here."

"Please, get my friend." Nikolai gave her a confused look.

"Where is your friend?"

"Back there, he got shot in the shoulder, he's dead...I can't leave him here." Nikolai gave her a sorry look, but instead just carried her onto the Pave Low.

"I'm sorry girl, but we're low on fuel." She was laid down inside the Pave Low, and immediately, Soap rushed over to her while Nikolai went back to pilot the Pave Low. Soap and some other soldier started to work on her wounds. The Pave Low lifted off, and as Natalya watched, Vacoyce became further and further from view. Her wounds were patched up decent enough, so she was set in one of the seats along the inside of the airship. Price kept looking over at her, while listening in on his earpiece. Natalya then drifted off to sleep, with the sounds of quiet conversations around her.

_John 'Soap' Mactavish_

_Pave Low, above somewhere in Russia_

Soap had been constantly checking the girl's condition. The medic on board had said she'd be fine, and just had to get to a more adequate place. Price was done listening to his earpiece, and he looked over at Soap.

"Soap, we got intel on her father. Sasha Corveshky."

"Really? What's the situation?" Price came to sit by Soap.

"Sasha Ivanov Corveshky, status unknown, presumably KIA. He had some sketchy connections with people in Makarov's line of work. Apparently he had classified information on a new weapon Zakhaev had been looking around for. But then Corveshky wanted out of the business since he had his family at home. This was when Natalya here was maybe ten years old or so. Then intel says Zakhaev decided to get revenge on Sasha for hiding and taking the information, and took Sasha's wife Irena. I'm just trying to figure out why Makarov didn't kill Natalya. Apparently he was there when her mother was taken too."

"Where is Irena? Did they kill her?" Soap looked over at the girl just to see if she was sleeping or not. Price did the same, and the two men leaned in towards the middle.

"Irena met an untimely demise."

"What happened?"

"Son you don't want to know. But since you seem so curious, here you go lad. Irena was raped by who knows how many soldiers, met the blade of a knife many times, and was then finished off with a shot to the throat. Then she bled to death." Soap was use to hearing things like that, it happened to many captive women, but it just seemed to terrible to happen to the young girl sleeping by him.

"Well do we tell her?" Price shook his head.

"I don't think that would be good."

"She has a right to know though!" Price shook his head.

"Tell her later lad, she's been through a lot already." Soap nodded his head, and looked over at the girl again. She seemed fit, and must've exercised at her home, and she was tan too. Soap tried to distract himself, thinking now wasn't the time to examine the girl so closely.

Hours past, and they made it to the nearest safehouse. Soap woke Natalya up slowly, and when she woke up, he decided to carry her inside. When he got inside, he set her down on the one couch in the room. Price went upstairs to talk to Nikolai in private. The men were all staring at Natalya. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"What? Haven't you seen a pretty girl before? Go do something useful maybe!" The men quit staring when the SAS sergeant told them off. Natalya smirked at him. He went to go get her painkillers, then gave them to her. She swallowed them.

"So you think I'm pretty? Uh what's your name again?"

"My name's John Mactavish. My callsign is Soap. Just call me that." She nodded, and he looked at her leg, then her arm. "So how you holding up?"

"My leg still hurts like crazy, but my arm is just a slight ache now. Some good painkillers these are." He chuckled. "So as I said before, you think I'm pretty huh?" He rolled his eyes.

"That's all you picked up from what I said? Sure, okay. Don't you get that from where you're from?" She shook his head. "What? No young boys to tell you that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"How young do you take me to be?"

"Maybe seventeen?" She laughed.

"Sorry, I'm twenty." He looked suprised.

"Wow. That's shocking. I'm twenty-three."

"See! So I'm not that young." He was going to reply, but Price was calling for him from upstairs.

"Look, I have to go...Just call me if you need anything?" She nodded. A little bit later, Nikolai walked downstairs and kneeled next to her.

"How's your leg feeling?"

"It's fine. I can't feel it really, no pain." He leaned closer, and she felt like calling for Soap.

"Well would you care to go pick up your friend? And bring him home?" She got wide-eyed and nodded. He chuckled, and helped her up. "Well girl, then let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! This is it! The third chapter of Down The Line. So I hope you enjoy it! Again:**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own anything involving Call of Duty, like characters, etc. I just own my OC's and plot, and some of the made up cities! **

_Natalya Corveshky_

_Pave Low Near Vacoyce, Russia_

Natalya had to do everything she could to be quiet. She was going back to get Alexei. His death still hit her like a brick, and being in the silence of the Pave Low cockpit, she had time to finally let it sink in completely. The body-bag in the back for him didn't help much either. What was she going to tell his mother? Her son died while being with her. It's not like Alexei's mother was going to accept the answer 'your son was shot by a terrorist in an abandoned city'. Nikolai almost seemed to be reading her thoughts.

"It's not your fault. He was in the wrong place at the-"

"Wrong time, yeah I know that speech." She said interrupting him. "But he died with me! It was only his mother and him at home. He was only nineteen."

"Listen, in my 'line of work', I see many comrades die, in the same way your friend did. But he didn't have to die for nothing." Nikolai realized what he was saying was stupid. She was just a young girl, not a hardened soldier. She wasn't of much help besides what her father did for a living. She was a distraction too. He noticed that when practically all of his men were gawking at her. The Russian's thoughts pushed aside when he heard a voice in his earpiece, having left his signature headphones back at the safehouse.

"Nikolai! Where the bloody hell are you!?" It was Captain Price. Nikolai knew the Captain would be pretty mad that he walked out of the safehouse with Natalya. Or as Price would call her, a piece of intel.

"Captain Price, it is fine."

"No, it is not bloody fine when you stroll out of this place with a damn piece of intel!"

"Price, didn't your mother ever teach you not to treat women like material objects?" The Russian knew Price would have a fit over his humor.

"You listen here! If you don't bring her back right NOW, I will personally deliver you to the Ultranationalists!" Nikolai was about to just shut his earpiece off, until a different voice started to speak.

"Nikolai, it's Soap mate. Can you put on Natalya?" Nikolai did as he was told, and Natalya put the earpiece on.

"Privyet?"

"What? Natalya it's Soap. What exactly are you doing?" She didn't answer, but Soap soon figured it out. "Natalya, bringing him home isn't going to solve anything. His mother won't ever forgive you for just dropping off her son in a body-bag and then leaving."

"What am I suppose to do! I just wanted to go home! And it's not like I can just leave him in Vacoyce, and have his mother wondering what ever happened to him!"

"Natalya, I-" His voice was interrupted by the sound of a door bursting open off the hinges, and gunshots piercing the air. She looked over at Nikolai, frightnened, so he took the earpiece and spoke into it.

"Soap! Price! This is Nikolai! If you hear this, head to the gunship in the back shed! I repeat, head to the gunship in the back shed!" He stopped talking, and looked over at the scared Russian girl. "They are tough men, those two. My men will fight to the death too. It will all work out." She didn't reply, and stared out into the darkness. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, Natalya woke up to Nikolai landing the Pave Low. She looked out, and she recognized it as Vacoyce. It was the same place Nikolai had picked her, Soap, and Price up at. They both got out, and Nikolai went into the back to get a gun, and what Natalya was dreading, the body-bag. He handed Natalya her Desert Eagle, and they set off. He stopped though, to look back at the girl.

"Which way?" She pointed and started walking towards the bank. She had a noticeable limp in her leg from the thigh wound, and her arm ached, but she kept a steady pace. When she reached the entrance to the bank, she attempted to jog up the stairs, not bothering to be cautious. She burst through the doorway to the room, and almost stumble over the body of Alexei's killer. As her eyes scanned the room, she slowly allowed herself to look at the body in the corner, covered. Nikolai entered the room, and looked around curiously.

"He's over here." She answered to him. Nikolai walked over to the body, and Natalya forced herself to watch him pull the blankets back. Alexei's body looked so cold and hard that she felt a choked, constricted feeling in her throat. She couldn't do it. She turned away as Nikolai got the body into the body-bag. He closed it, and glanced over at the girl.

"I know this is hard for you, but you have to help me." She turned her head to the side.

"I...I can't!"

"Natalya, girl! You need to help me. I can't do this myself." She fell apart. Nikolai watched, and couldn't believe he was watching this girl seem to just break down in front of him. She fell to her knees sobbing, her blonde hair falling over her delicate face. He got up, and walked over to her. He crouched in front of her, and took her hands in his. They had glass just slightly cutting into them. He brushed the glass shards away, and made her look at him.

"Natalya, shhh...The sooner we do this, the sooner we can leave this place, and bring him to his mother."

"I can't! I can't! His blood is on my hands!"

"No. Girl, Alexei died because of that man over there. That man paid for his decision with his life. Please, we need to do this together." Natalya slowly got up, and made her way slowly to Alexei. She gently took the end where his feet were, while Nikolai picked up the head and upper torso end. The girl tried to ignore the cold feeling seeping through, conflicting with the warmth of her hands. They made their way down the stairs and out the entrance. When they reached the Pave Low, Nikolai gently put his end of the body down, and Natalya did the same. They went and got in their seats, and Nikolai started up the Pave Low. They ascended, and Natalya gave him the direction in which her home would be. Only an hour passed, because of the fact they were in the Pave Low and not just a car. Nikolai landed just outside the little town. They both got out, and walked to Natalya's house. She knocked on the door, curious to what her babushka would say. The door creaked open, and there she was. Her grandmother looked shocked.

"My Natalya? What happened to you?" She reached out to hug Natalya, and the girl returned the hug. Her grandmother stroked Natalya's hair, holding on tight to the girl. She released Natalya, and looked her over. "Where have you been! When I woke up and you were nowhere to be seen, I was so worried. Then Alexei was gone too, so we thought you were together! Where is that boy anyways?" She looked past Natalya, at the Russian man standing behind Natalya. "And who is that?"

"This is Nikolai. Babushka, where is Alexei's mother?"

"Over at her house why?" Natalya looked at the ground before answering, trying to keep her composure.

"Just asking. I need to go talk to her. Nikolai come on. Babushka just stay here. I need my privacy." Her grandmother looked anxious, but complied. Nikolai walked out, and Natalya did the same, leading the way to Alexei's house. When they got there, Natalya knocked on the door. Alexei's mother answered. Now Svetlana Borlenko was a young mother of one. She had Alexei when she was 21. She looked the same really, but small wrinkles had formed near her eyes, and forehead, from worrying about Alexei.

"Privyet Natalya! We were worried about you and my troublesome boy! Where is Alexei anyhow, I've been so anxious!" Natalya sat Svetlana down, and told her everything. Nikolai stood there uncomfortably, watching Svetlana's face turn from curiousity, to denial, and then to anger. Svetlana stood up. "Get out." Natalya tried reasoning with her.

"Please, if you want, you can give Alexei the proper burial..." Svetlana shook her head in anger and slight disgust.

"Just get out! Damn it get out of my house!" Natalya was going to, until she remembered what Alexei's last request was. She dashed past Svetlana, and to Alexei's room upstairs. She went through the dresser drawer, and took everything out. She went back downstairs, and Svetlana was stil in quite a lot of anger. "Get out of here! Give me back that stuff! That's Alexei's!"

"Alexei told me to take it! I'm sorry, you don't know how much it pains me to just leave like this, but I can't bear the thought of staying with this guilt. I'm so sorry." Natalya left, tears threatening to blur her vision. Nikolai followed after her. She didn't even pay attention to where she was going, and she ended up not going to her babushka's house. She ended up instead at her and Alexei's old hideout. They would always go there when either her grandmother or his mother would be looking for one of them. Natalya remembered one time, so personal and treasured, when they had been here.

_Natalya raced towards the old cafe, and when she entered she rushed towards Alexei, who scooped her up in his arms. He looked down at her. "Yes, koschka?" Alexei called her a cat. well a kitty actually, because she was just that. Independent, agile, and clever, to name a few. It was his nickname for her at times. She smiled at him. _

_"Oh babushka is looking for me. She thinks I broke her favorite china pitcher. The one all the way from Moscow." _

_"Well did you break it?" She shook her head._

_"No! It was that stupid woman! What is her name? Gulnara! I had went to wash the pitcher, and Gulnara purposely came and pushed me!" Alexei chuckled. _

_"I'm sorry to hear that. Shh...Your babushka is walking outside." They sat behind the old counter, facing each other. Her grandmother walked on by, to look somewhere else. Alexei glanced over at her. "So, Natalya." _

_"So? Alexei?" He looked at her, looked away, then looked back into her eyes. _

_"You are one of the most intelligient girls I've ever known. You're clever, fast, but you still can't beat me. I'm getting off track. So I'll start again. Koschka, when I leave this town, I want you to come with me. We can live together, and enjoy life outside of this town." Natalya hadn't known then that he was asking so much more She had laughed and nodded yes. _

_"Yes Alexei, I will come with you, and we can live life outside of this town. And go to Moscow!" After they figured her grandmother probably wasn't as mad, they got up to leave. Alexei had grabbed her arm, and turned her to face him. She looked at him curiously, until he leaned down and kissed her gently. He pulled away and went home. Natalya hadn't thought anything of the kiss. She thought it had just been a pact to remember their deal. She never forgot that day_

Natalya sat in that same place now on the counter, clutching his possessions to her chest, crying softly. She didn't look up, and stayed there for hours, looking at her arms. Nikolai had went back to the Pave Low, and then to her house, to tell her babushka what had happened. She heard footsteps come from the entrance, but still didn't look. The moonlight shown through the intact and broken windows of the store, and she was stunned when she felt an arm wrap around her body, holding her. She looked at the face of the person, with the moonlight reflecting onto her face and the trails of the tears.

"Soap?" It was him, standing there looking down at her. There was concern in his eyes, and it didn't match with his uniform and equipment.

"Yes?" She set the items carefully down, then wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shirt. "Girl, what's wrong?" She looked up.

"I didn't know if you and Captain Price were going to make it out alive! What happened?" He sat next to her, with an arm still around her.

"I was talking to you on the earpiece, and then the door burst open. The men that started to fire looked like Ultranationalists. I ran to grab a gun, while Nikolai's men held off the men. Price and I made it to the gunship, and only a few men survived. They stayed back, to get rid of evidence and save intel. They'll be on their way to the next safehouse. We were on our way to Vacoyce, and we tried contacting Nikolai earlier, and he gave us the coordinates for this town. We got here, and he led me to this building, and said you were inside. Him and Price are at some house, with an old lady, I'm guessing your grandmother?" She nodded.

"We went to get him. Soap you were right. His mother hates me. She yelled at me to get out, so I took this stuff Alexei told me to get, and I ended up here." Soap nodded his head.

"I told you...But now isn't the time for that. Natalya, Nikolai wants to know if you want to bury your friend tonight, or wait until tomorrow?" She didn't want to bury Alexei ever. As long as he was visible and still here, it almost seemed like he was still walking around, getting into trouble. She felt tears well up again, but this time instead of sorrow and sadness, she felt anger and annoyance at herself. She felt so childish. Crying about every little damn thing. She pushed Soap's arm off her, and ran outside. She heard Soap calling after her, along with a few curses, but she kept on running. She ran to her little tree. The one tree in the entire town really, and the only one that still bloomed. Natalya sat underneath it, letting the light breeze ruffle her clothes. She glared at the ground. Alexei wouldn't want her to act like some little girl, crying and wailing her heart out. No, he would want her to be like she was when they competed against each other. He would want her to be an agile, independent, smart girl. She realized she had been letting her emotions get in the way the past few days, and she also realized, she was better than that. She noticed a figure walking up to her. He was muttering to himself. She glared at him.

"Get away from me." His face had a look of confusion when he got up to her.

"What are you talking about?" She stood up.

"I'm not a child! I don't need pity and condolences." He narrowed his eyes.

"I wasn't giving you pity. And I sure as hell wasn't giving condolences. All I did was ask when you want to bury your friend, not give you balloons and a Sorry For Your Loss card." She crossed her arms.

"Bury him tomorrow. I don't want to deal with the burden tonight." She felt horrid for saying that. She sounded so cold and emotionless. Soap seemed to think the same thing.

"Bullocks. You don't need to act so bloody cold about it. Do you really think I care if you cry or not? I'm a soldier, not a best friend or your boyfriend." She pushed back him, biting back a remark, and walked to her house. She opened the door to see her grandmother sitting at the kitchen table with Captain Price and Nikolai. Her grandmother looked up.

"Well there you are! Why didn't you tell me? I'm sorry Natalya...And I'll go talk to Svetlana." Her babushka got up and left, grabbing her shawl on the way out. That left her with the Russian Loyalist and the SAS captain. Captain Price looked up at her.

"Where's Soap?" She shrugged at the older man.

"I don't know! Why should I care?" Price looked at her with interest.

"I was just wondering. Nikolai said he sent Soap to you. Did you decide when?"

"Do it tomorrow." She walked upstairs, and into her room. She felt like falling asleep, until she realized she had left all of Alexei's possessions back at their hideout. She hadn't really examined the things, just looked at them a little. She opened her door, but then closed it when she realized Soap might come in, and she didn't want to deal with that awkwardness. She went over to her window, and slid it open. She swung her legs out, and jumped. Natalya tucked and rolled, nimbly landing on the street below with little to no injury. She started walking towards the old store, careful to watch her surroundings. She pushed the store's door open, and saw a figure by the counter. She slid her hand down to her Desert Eagle, and raised the gun up. The figure was holding one of the things she had retrieved from Alexei's room. "Drop that now." The figure turned around, but kept hold on the object.

"Put your damn gun down girl." It was none other than the Scottish sergeant. She shook her head, and motioned with her gun for him to set the thing down.

"No. Set that down. You had no right to come here and look through those." He chuckled.

"I was planning on bringing them back for you, and there is a letter here that you might want." She walked closer to him, keeping her gun pointed. He rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "What the hell are you doing? Mate, I'm not going to break anything, or hurt you. Put the damn gun down." She lowered it, but still held it in her hand. She walked around to the other side of the counter. It felt like Deja Vu to the girl, because sometimes, her and Alexei use to sit in the store with a flashlight or candles, and just discuss plans or anything really. She rummaged below the counter, and pulled out two candles. Soap took a lighter from his pocket, and lit them. She looked at him.

"You smoke?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I do...Sometimes with Price. The man has taste in cigars." She nodded her head, and leaned on the counter, grabbing one of the items. It was an envelope. Soap looked at the envelope, and then to her. "I'd read that first..It might explain things." She opened the envelope, and inside was a folded up piece of off-white paper, with little ink blotches on it. She unfolded it, and held it near a candle. She decided to just read it out loud, so it wouldn't seem too uncomfortable.

"Koschka, how are you right now? If you are reading this letter, then I'm either gone, or well gone, as in dead. Hopefully the first one. I decided to write this letter, since I've been noticing how easy it is for someone to just disappear. I know that you know what I'm talking about, being the ordeal with your mother. I'm sorry for that. But back to business. If you found this letter, then you found all the other things. The first I'm going to write about is the locket. It was one you used to wear all the time. It was your mother's right? Well one day you threw it into a hole in the playground that we dug. The hole was full of water. You were mad because it was the third or fourth anniversary of your mom being taken. You left after throwing it, but I dug around in that pool of water until I found it. I decided not to give it back to you just yet, well until now I guess. I polished it up as good as I could. Please, no throwing it." She stopped reading to find the locket in the pile, and examined it in her hand. Soap looked at it.

"He really did polish that up nicely..." She nodded, and continued reading.

"Now, onto the next object. My journal. You've always seen me writing in it, yet I never let you read it. Well, here you go. Please don't let others see it. Especially my mother! She would throw a fit! Koschka, don't think badly of what I wrote in there, because it's the truth, no matter how much it hurts or suprises you." She thumbed through the worn pages of Alexei's black leather journal, noticed sketches in it too. One even looked like her. She set it down lightly. "Now onto the second to last item, my picture of you and me. I love that picture. Even though you're a little older than me, I always felt like I was your protector. I'd look at that picture and thank the lord that you were safe with me. I love your smile in the picture too, and your clothes. You hated wearing that skirt, and what a strange happening it was when that skirt mysteriously got covered in dirt in oil. I can't believe you helped work on my car in that clean white skirt. It was very funny though. You made me keep it so your babushka couldn't even attempt to clean it. And now, dear Natalya, my last item for you. Here is my black leather jacket. Your favorite. The one all the way from St. Petersburg, lined in the inside with soft fur. You were so jealous of me when that showed up, along with my aunt, from that city. Well, here you go. It doesn't fit me anymore anyways. So Natalya Corveshky, here is what is for you. I hope you keep it, but if not, at least don't let anyone see that journal. From your friend, Alexei Borlenko." She finished reading it, and Soap stood there, looking at her.

"Natalya, you okay?" She nodded, and folded the letter back up, and put it in the envelope.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said it lightly, taking deep breaths. He peered at her curiously.

"So what exactly does uh Koschka mean?" She smiled at him.

"It means cat. Well actually kitty, but that's the same. He was going to call me cat, but since kot doesn't sound as good as koschka, he picked the second one." Soap held the jacket in his hands.

"This is a quality jacket, you'll stay pretty warm in this." He stroked the fur inside. "And this fur is so soft, he must have taken good care of it." The fur was a light tan beige color, and what the Scottish man said was true, it was quite soft and warm. He handed it to Natalya, and she put it on. She had been a little cold, having been wearing only some worn jeans, brown ankle boots that were thinned, and a white tank-top. She had left her jacket at home. She had a little makeshift holster she kept her handgun in around her waist. Natalya took the locket lightly in her fingers. It was a plain silver locket, in the shape of a diamond. When it opened, a picture of her mother would be on the right side, and a picutre of her father on the left. Natalya put it in one of the jacket's pockets, and slid the envelope and the picture inside her jacket for safe-keeping. She took his journal in her hands, and blew out the candles. She walked to the entrance, then stopped to look at Soap.

"Listen, I'm sorry. But I have nothing left in this life besides my babushka, and I don't know how long that's going to last." She walked outside at a fast pace, and Soap decided to follow her. He didn't like the sound of her words. She just apologized, said she had nothing left to live for, then walked out into the night. He followed her through the streets, and stopped and hid in the shadows when she reached a ladder. It seemed to be an old water tower, and it also seemed to still work, since Natalya's babushka had gotten water from the sink earlier when he had first arrived. She reached the very top, and he hurriedly started to climb up the ladder when he noticed her swinging one of her legs over the railing. He reached the top in record time, then grabbed the back of her jacket. The Russian girl swore at him, and he swung her around so her back was to the water tank. He pinned her wrists to her sides.

"What are you doing!?" She glared at him.

"What are YOU doing!? You followed me!" She was breathing heavily, having walked to the tower at a fast pace, then climbing it quickly, and then being scared out of her mind when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Calm down...Now would you care to tell me why you were coming up here?"

"It is none of your business!" He was taller than her, so he had to look down at her, while she had to look up. His forehead ended up hitting hers, since she looked down at her boots.

"Girl, were you trying to kill yourself?" She looked up at him, so their faces were barely inches away from each other. He repeated himself. "Were you trying to kill yourself?"

"I-I don't know! Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't..." He looked at her in suprise.

"Shit...Why would you do that? Do you honestly think that that would help anything? Your friend wouldn't want you to end it while wearing his jacket, barely a day after his own death!" She turned away, but the sergeant used one hand to turn her face back to look at him. "He wouldn't. Neither would your mother." He realized would he had said was a mistake when she looked up at him in suprise, her green eyes wide in suprise.

"W-what?" He muttered curses to himself. "Soap answer me. What do you know about my mother?" He sighed, and tilted his forehead down to touch hers again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said a damn word." She looked into his eyes, searching.

"Soap! Tell me!" He released her wrists, and she put them into her jacket pockets.

"Alright. I don't know how to say this. Your mother...She's uh, she's dead." The girl in front of him shook her head.

"No, that man took her. She has to still be alive though. I'm not an orphan!" He tried to grasp her arms again, but she pounded her fists into his chest, trying to cause him pain. He held her hands together with his.

"Natalya, this doesn't mean you're an orphan. Understand? Do you know where your father is?" She shook her head.

"No...I don't. He disappeared long before my mother was taken. Why?"

"Well, Price looked into some intel, and apparently your father is presumed KIA, but that doesn't add up." The emotion in her eyes changed from denial, to something more like hope. Soap just hoped that he wasn't raising her hopes on finding her father.

**So that's the third chapter! Read and Review. If I got anything wrong, like names, words, etc, please let me know! During the part where they were getting Alexei, I was listening to Skinny Love. It seemed okay with that part, the whole feel of it. **


	4. Chapter 4

Natalya didn't know what to say. Her mother had been killed. She had settled on the fact her mother would probably be gone forever, but she hadn't gotten over the inevitable event that her mother would actually be dead. But on the lighter note, she felt a small amount of hope that her father could still be alive. Soap stood there holding her hands together, waiting for her to fall apart of something, but she didn't. She stood there silently, and he began to worry a bit.

"Natalya?"

"So there is a small chance my father is alive?" He nodded.

"Yes there is, but that doesn't mean you should get your hopes up. Look, it's getting late, maybe you should get some sleep." He started to turn away but she stopped him.

"Soap, what's going to happen tomorrow? Where will you go?" He looked troubled.

"Natalya, answer this for me. Back in that city, Vacoyce, why didn't Makarov kill you? Why did he even give you that small chance to survive longer?" She tried to search for the words to say. How could she tell him? She didn't even know herself why he had kissed her, then left her there. She had blanked out for a second, and she realized Soap was waiting for an answer.

"I-I don't know. He decided to just leave instead of killing me, even though Zakhaev said I was of no use. Then he left." Soap didn't look convinced, but he didn't say anymore about the matter. He started to turn away again, but like the first time, she stopped him. "Soap, you didn't answer me! What's going to happen tomorrow?" He turned to look at her.

"I don't know either Natalya. You can either come with us or stay here. Tomorrow we're meeting up with Gaz, and then we're going after Zakhaev's son. You can stay here and go on with your life, or you can come with us and do, well I don't know." He turned away, and this time, she didn't stop him. Instead, she waited until he got down the ladder, then she followed suit. She made it back to her house, and her babushka was back by then. She walked into the kitchen to find her grandmother making food.

"Babushka what are you doing? It's almost midnight!" Her grandmother laughed.

"Oh shush Natalya. I have men here, and they have to eat. Cigars are not going to help at all." Natalya tried not to laugh too hard. Only her grandmother would make something to eat for random strangers at midnight.

"Well what are you making?" She tried to peer over her grandmother's shoulder.

"I'm making soup."

"Yes, I see that, but I meant what kind?"

"Well we had some of that chicken left from from Svetlana, and I just got some carrots. I made noodles today too, trying to distract myself from you being gone."

"So we're having chicken noodle soup?" Her babushka sighed.

"Yes, we are. Well you aren't. It's for the men. So scat! Get out of here." Her grandmother said it with a smile. Natalya left, and went into their living room. It was the largest room in the house, and near the middle was their dining table. Price and Nikolai sat there now, conversing. They both looked up when she came in, and they both had a cigar in hand. Nikolai spoke first.

"I thought you went to bed?" She shook her head.

"I had to pick up some things I forgot. Soap should be coming shortly." Price was the one to talk now.

"So girl, have you decided what you're going to do?"

"I told you tomorr-"

"No." He interrupted. "I meant what are you going to do tomorrow? Stay here, or come with. We're going to meet up with a friend tomorrow, then go after Zakhaev's son." She nodded.

"Soap told me...He told me everything. How did you find out my mother was killed?" She sat down across from Price, with Nikolai to her left. Right as she said that, the same person walked through the door.

"Captain Price-" Price interrupted him.

"Bloody hell Soap, you told her?" Soap shot me a look.

"Aye, but I didn't mean to." Price muttered something to himself. Then Natalya's babushka came in, with a pot of soup. Soap sat down to Natalya's right, and her grandmother went to get bowls and silverware. She gave one of each to everyone, even Natalya, then she sat down. They all got soup and started to eat. Someone's phone started to ring, and it was quickly identified as Nikolai's. He excused himself, and he answered it. He came back a few minutes later, and looked at Price.

"It was your friend, Kamarov. He says he knows where Viktor will be tomorrow." Price looked interested.

"Where would that be?"

"He will be driving to a checkpoint, and Kamarov will send the coordinates." Price nodded.

"Good. Get that bloody bastard's son. He'll have intel that could help us end this." Nikolai nodded in agreement.

"Da, and then we can get to Imran Zakhaev. Kill two Horsemen, then go for Makarov." Natalya looked between them all. Her grandmother looked at her.

"Natalya, I overheard them talking. Are you going with them?" Natalya didn't know what to say. To be honest, she wanted to go actually. Her mother repeated the question in Russian, so Price and Soap wouldn't understand. Her babushka forgot that Nikolai was obviously Russian too. Natalya sighed and replied back in Russian.

"I do not know babushka. I sort of would like to, but I do not want to leave you."

"Natalya, you do what you think is right. There is nothing here for you besides me, and I do not want to be the one keeping you back. Maybe you will find your mother?" Natalya became choked up, realizing her grandmother didn't know that Irena was dead. Her one and only daughter.

"Babushka, mother is dead. One of them told me today. But father might still me alive." Her grandmother didn't reply for a bit, just sitting there staring at the table. Unknown to either of them, Nikolai had been listening in on their conversation, while keeping up his own with Price and Soap. Natalya's babushka finally spoke though.

"What? She-She is dead? Those monsters killed my sweet girl!?" She said it in a loud voice, so that even though Price and Soap couldn't understand her, they still knew something was wrong.

"Shh babushka, we accepted she was gone a long time ago." Her grandmother shook her head.

"Yes, but not dead! How could they..." Soap looked at Natalya.

"Everything okay mate?" Natalya nodded yes in reply. She turned back to her grandmother.

"Babushka, we both knew without really realizing it that she was going to be more than likely dead. We just couldn't accept it completely. But my father may still be alive."

"Natalya, I personally believe you should go. Go out into the world. You've been stuck in this town for so long. I need time alone. My only daughter is gone. But when you're done seeing the world and living, just come back to me." Natalya couldn't reply, she just nodded and gave her grandmother a small smile. Natalya turned to the two SAS members. She spoke in English.

"I'm coming with you." Soap looked at her.

"It's okay with your grandmother?" Natalya shook her head yes.

"I want to go out and see the rest of the world. The only places I've been are here, and Vacoyce." Price nodded.

"Then you're going to have to learn how to shoot properly, and use grenades, defend yourself, all of that fun stuff." She thought about that, and she was excited. Price stood up.

"Well, it's been a great meal. We have to sleep though. This mission will be an important one." Her babushka nodded and spoke in English.

"Alright. I'm glad I've still got it when it comes to cooking. Natalya complains about my cooking." Natalya laughed. The three men got up and started towards the door. Natalya's grandmother looked confused. "Where are you going?" Price turned back.

"To the Pave Low. To go to sleep?" Natalya's babushka turned to her and spoke in Russian.

"Natalya, go get blankets or something. Those men are not going to go sleep in some cold machine. Go!" Natalya did as she was told, while her grandmother spoke to the three. When Natalya got back, she could barely see over the huge stack of blankets in her arms. Her babushka looked at her. "Good job. Okay so you are staying, da?" Price nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I guess it would be better." Her grandmother smiled. She looked at Natalya and spoke in Russian again.

"Natalya, show Mr. Price to my bed, Nikolai takes the spare bed in that empty room, and Mr. Mactavish can have your bed." Natalya was going to open her mouth to complain, but her babushka shot her a stern look. Natalya sighed. She motioned for the men to follow her upstairs. She showed Price to her babushka's room first. It was at the end of the hallway to the right. She opened the door.

"Captain Price, this is the bed you can have. Here are some blankets." She handed him two blankets and then showed Nikolai to the room across from her grandmother's. It was just a spare room they had with a bed and a desk in it. She handed Nikolai two blankets too. "Here's your bed, and two blankets." Then she showed Soap to her bedroom. He stepped in, and she set the blankets on her dresser. She straightnened her bed out and made it, re-adjusting the pillows and making sure it looked good. Soap chuckled.

"I'm guessing this is your room?" She turned to look at him and smiled.

"Yeah..How'd you guess? My freaking out over the bed being made?" He shook his head no.

"No, more like the dolls and stuffed animals everywhere." She turned red, and shoved all of the animals into a corner of the room. He chuckled again. She handed him the blankets.

"Oh and don't worry about the bed being too small. I switched for the queen-sized mattress that's suppose to be in Nikolai's room. If it is, well just let me know." She started to walk out. He spoke up and stopped her though.

"Uh where are you sleeping?" She turned and gave him a curious look.

"I have no idea. Probably the couch in the living room. Why?" He shrugged.

"You could sleep in your bed? I mean it's big enough..." She raised an eyebrow.

"And where exactly would you sleep Mr. Mactavish?" She remembered what her grandmother had called him and smirked.

"In the bed?" She felt strange. Natalya had never acted like that. She was the one who usually acted humiliated or flustered.

"So you're saying you would sleep in this bed, and I would sleep in this bed?" For some reason, Soap didn't seem like much of either of those. He looked calm.

"Natalya, yes I'm saying we could both sleep in this bed. It'd seem to make more sense. Since you aren't used to how we wake up, and we are leaving early tomorrow. Besides, the thing you call a couch is more like a block of cement with shreds of fabric on it." He was right about that. The couch was who knows how many years old, and it was starting to just fall apart. Plus, the new mattress she had switched her old one with was big enough for two people. She sighed.

"Alright. It makes sense." He motioned towards the bed.

"After you." She gave him a look.

"I have to change." He rolled his eyes, then turned to look out the window. She went through her dresser drawers until she found what she was looking for. Black sweatpants and a white long-sleeve shirt. She put them on quickly, then climbed into bed. She pulled some blankets over herself, and took a pillow and laid it underneath her head. Soap turned around, and then set all of his equipment and his gun on her dresser. He left his shoes on. She found that strange for some reason. He got into bed and put a blanket over himself. He turned facing the door, away from her. "Why'd you leave your shoes on?" He turned to look at her.

"It's easier. It takes less time to put them on." She felt stupid asking. That made sense too. She sighed and laid there, trying to fall asleep. She closed her eyes when she heard the door open. Soap covered his head with the pillow.

"Natalya? Are you in here?" It was her babushka. When her babushka didn't get a reply, she closed the door quietly, and started walking down the hallway. Natalya sighed, and Soap chuckled.

"You're going to be in trouble tomorrow. Not answering to your grandmother."

"Okay then, but you didn't speak up and stomp out my rebellion. Whatever that means." Soap laughed quietly, and they both started to fall asleep. All Natalya could think about was what was going to happen the following day.

_Natalya Corveshky_

_Pave Low, Heading towards Checkpoint in Russia_

Natalya was wide awake, even though she only had a few hours of sleep. Her adrenline was pumping. She was thinking back to earlier, when they had woken up.

_Natalya woke up in an odd position. She had an arm over Soap's neck, and a leg draped over his. She was about to remove her arm and leg, but then he woke up. He looked over at her, then at her arm and leg._

_"Good morning?" She removed herself from him, turning red._

_"I'm so sorry. That's just awkward." He chuckled and sat up. He checked his watch._

_"Shit. We better get ready mate." He got up, and immediately started putting his equipment on, followed by his gun, which he slung over his shoulder. She got up and made her way over to her dresser, taking a bag off her floor. She stuffed clothes into it, before grabbing clothes to put on for the day. Soap turned around, and she changed into a black t-shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans. She slipped her boots, and slung the bag over her shoulder. She tousled her short hair, then they walked out her bedroom door. They made their way downstairs, where Nikolai and Price were standing, geared up and drinking coffee. Her grandmother had walked in with two more coffee cups, and handed one to her and then to Soap. After Natalya had finished hers, her grandmother immediately hugged her._

_"Come back alive. I don't need to see another body-bag." When they had all finished, they went out to the Pave Low. Nikolai and Price went in, and they came out with Alexei in the bag. They came to a spot where a hole had been dug. Natalya had looked at them curiously. Nikolai answered._

_"We started digging yesterday, then finished this morning when we got up." She had nodded, and then Svetlana had came up, wearing all black. Natalya didn't know where to look, feeling uncomfortable, until Svetlana came up to her, and then hugged her tightly._

_"I'm sorry I yelled...Natalya, I'm so sorry." Svetlana had released Natalya, and they both stood at attention watching Price and Nikolai lower Alexei down into the hole. Svetlana had clutched to Natalya's elbow, grasping it tighter as her only son finally laid on the bottom of the hole. Price and Nikolai had stood up straight, then proceeded to take two shovels and cover him. Svetlana leaned against Natalya for support, while her babushka threw a flower into the ground. A while later, they were done. The freshly dug soil formed a mound. Natalya was frozen in place. She had known that watching her best friend be put in the ground would do something to her, but she was just numb. Svetlana was sobbing on her shoulder, while her babushka had her head bowed. Soap, Nikolai, and Price then proceeded to take their guns, and aim up at the sky. They fired three shots into the air at the same time, then lowered their guns. Price and Nikolai picked up a big rock, then set it near the mound of dirt, then a little wooden cross. Soap had looked over at Natalya._

_"We need to get going. I'm sorry mate." Natalya nodded, and Svetlana hugged her. Natalya's babushka wrapped her arms around Natalya also, and stroked her hair. After they finally let go of each other, Natalya took one last look at Alexei's grave, then walked away with the three men. She was with Nikolai in the Pave Low, while Soap and Price controlled the gunship. She took one last look at her home, a little almost abandoned town in Russia, before they had taken off._

She sat in the Pave Low now, just a little over twenty minutes after they had left. Nikolai had contacted Soap and Price, and had given them coordinates to where to land. Natalya tapped her slender fingers on the arm-rest of her seat. Nikolai glanced over at her.

"Anxious?" She nodded.

"Yes. What if something goes wrong?"

"There is a chance my friend, that this could go wrong. But we've checked this out and there's little chance Viktor will escape." Natalya looked out across the Russian landscape, and the sun barely rising over the horizon yet.

"So who is this Gaz?"

"I don't know him that well...Him, Price, and Soap got me out of a bad situation once though. He seems okay. I won't be there very long though anyways." It was Natalya's turn to glance over at the pilot of the Pave Low.

"What? Why won't you be there?"

"I need to rally up my comrades from the attack on our last safehouse. We have plans to complete." Natalya wouldn't admit it, but she had grown close to the Russian man in the short time they had been together. He was nice to her, and he gave her space. He also seemed like one of the only people besides Alexei who could stand to listen to her rambling and complaining.

"Oh..."

"My friend, we will see each other again. If you're going to be fighting for the same cause as me, then we will have to cross paths." Natalya decided to just get some rest, being since she had barely had any sleep and she would need it for whatever was going to happen.

She woke up later to a city coming into view. It looked abandoned like her home and Vacoyce, but more like a junkyard. They landed a little ways away. Nikolai turned the Pave Low off, and the gunship landed by them. Soap got out along with Price, while Natalya exited the Pave Low with Nikolai. Nikolai looked at Price.

"Kamarov should be here with his men. Where's Gaz?" Price didn't answer, because a man walked out wearing a cap with a British flag on it, BDU trousers, and wielding a G36C.

"Kamarov's on the other side sir." Price looked at him.

"Gaz, great to see you here mate." Gaz nodded his head to Price, then looked at Soap, Nikolai, until he came to a stop at Natalya. He motioned to her with his gun.

"Who's the girl?"

"Russian civilian named Natalya Corveshky. I found her about to shoot Price in Vacoyce." Soap explained. Gaz chuckled and smirked at her.

"Trying to take down Captain Price eh? That would've been something to see. Why's she here?" Natalya decided to talk for herself.

"My friend was shot by some guy who worked for Laventos. My mother was killed by some of that man Zakhaev's men, and my father, well I don't know where he is." She stuck out her hand, and he shook it.

"Why come here then?"

"I don't have anything left...My babushka wants me to see the world." Gaz looked at Price.

"Babushka? Isn't that some kind of scarf? Sir, no offense, but you picked up one screwed up bloody Russian." She narrowed her eyes.

"That's my grandmother! Not a damn scarf!" Price and Soap chuckled, having had the same ordeal when she had first said to it them too. Gaz didn't know what to say. He turned to Price.

"Zakhaev's son is suppose to be arriving tomorrow. Intel was off a bit." Price acknowledged the information.

"We'll just have to stay here for the night. Is the area secure?" Gaz nodded.

"Kamarov and his men are staying in a diner not far from here. It's hidden too. We can stay there." Gaz led them to said diner, and a sturdy-looking man came out, arms outstretched.

"Captain Price! Good to see you, my comrade!"

"Kamarov." Soap chuckled to himself. Natalya glanced at him. Soap walked up to her, staying close. Kamarov looked at her, eyeing her. Soap noticed this and narrowed his eyes.

"Kamarov, if you keep examining her like that, then your vision might fail somehow tonight." Kamarov laughed, not knowing Soap was somewhat serious.

"Ahh Mactavish! So good to see you too! Haven't seen you since I helped you rescue your informant!" Kamarov looked at Natalya again. "Who is this girl? A hostile? Or were you just bored?" Kamarov laughed again. Now even Natalya was beginning to dislike him. She spoke for herself though, instead of letting someone introduce her.

"Natalya Corveshky. I'm not a hostile." Kamarov's grin was wiped off his face, and his eyes widened, then narrowed.

"With a last name like that you're definately a hostile." She was confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kamarov ignored her question and looked at Price.

"Captain Price, you had to have known she was a hostile. Didn't you find-" Price cut him off.

"We did intel right when she told us her name. She's not a threat." Kamarov scoffed.

"Ha! And what will happen when your enemies realize you have her? It's only a matter of time before they will come for her." Natalya was curious when she heard this news. Was she really a danger to the men around her? She shook the thought out of her head. Price shook his head.

"Kamarov, we're here to take down Zahkaev's son. Mind your own damn business. I'll decide what happens to her. She's of no threat to us. She will not be harmed." Kamarov turned to walk away, but not before Natalya heard him say one last thing.

"For now..." Soap took Natalya's arm, and led her to the diner. Gaz, Price, and Nikolai followed. Time to plan how to take the bastard down.

**Okay so that was the fourth chapter. I promise, there will actually be action in the next chapter. And for all confused, my Chapters 2 and 3 are fixed now. So they should make sense, Sorry...So Read and Review. And if my plot or anything seems way off from the actual timeline, then please tell me if you can! Right now as you can tell, it's during Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. I know Nikolai isn't in it since the mission to rescue him, but hey, things can change. Hope you enjoyed!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay! Here's Chapter 5! Sorry I wasn't exactly updating much...Fanfiction kept screwing up for me. Anyhow, so read and review! And if the action scenes seem to short or like undetailed, it's probably because well, they are. We should all know obviously what happens, since uh why read COD if you haven't played the game. So if during the action scenes it seems like it skips over parts or doesn't explain things, it's because I'm too lazy to type them out. This goes for chapter 6 and future chapters. Enjoy!:)**_

_Natalya Corveshky_

_SAS Temporary base_

_Russia_

They had spent most of the night planning out everything. Now here they were in the morning, ready to execute the plan. Natalya watched from behind a wrecked car as the SAS and the Loyalists took out the enemy soldiers. She was near a man named Sergeant Griggs. He was a US Marine. He had managed to survive the killing of 30,000 Marines, having not been in the country. He was here now to help take down the son of the man who killed his comrades. Once the Ultranationalist guards were taken out, Price spoke.

"All right, let's get this place sorted out. Change into enemy uniforms and douse the fires. Kamarov, I need your men on the ground if the drivers start asking questions. Just keep them busy until we locate Zakhaev's son. We don't have much time, so get to it." It took two hours about to get everything done and everyone was waiting in place. Griggs and Soap climbed up into a watch tower, while Gaz came up to Natalya.

"Girl, come here." He led her to a place away from the clearing. He led her to a spot in the junkyard that would be safe. "Now stay here, and don't leave until one of us comes to get you. If an enemy comes, shoot them." She nodded, and he gave her an AK-47. She had her Desert Eagle with her at her side. Gaz left and went back to the clearing. Natalya heard vehicles coming, and then they stopped. She wanted to go back. She saw the watch tower that Soap and Griggs were in. She heard shouting, and then the tower started to fall. She watched with wide eyes, until a man in a blue tracksuit ran towards her. He looked suprised to see a girl, but instead of shooting her, he grabbed her. He threw her weapons so she was disarmed. She struggled to pull free, but the gun he pointed at her head made her rethink. He was talking to himself.

"Corveshky...Damn Loyalists. Fucking SAS." They ran down the main street of an empty town. Ultranationalist soldiers shot behind them, probably at whoever was pursuing the man pulling her along. She looked at him as closely as she could as she was yanked along. It was Viktor Zahkaev. She glanced back for a second, and thought she heard Price or maybe Griggs yelling. Soap and Griggs were running after her and Viktor, all while trying to shoot and avoid being shot. Viktor pulled her into an alley, then past a dumpster. They ran up some cement stairs, and past a chainlink fence. The SAS men and Griggs were behind her a ways. A position above her though shot at them. They entered a building. She pulled again, trying to get away. He hit her in the gut with his gun, yet kept running. They made their way through the building, before reaching the roof. They were stuck. Viktor had nowhere to go. He backed up to a corner of the roof while Price, Soap, Griggs and Gaz came up. Gaz spoke first.

"Drop the bloody gun! Drop it!" She looked Soap in the eyes, worried. Viktor could easily just kill her for no reason. But then again, he could have done that when he first saw her.

"I can put one in his leg sir!" Griggs said to Price.

"No, we can't risk it! Hold your fire! Soap, take his weapon and restrain him! Get Natalya away from him!" Price ordered Soap. Gaz took a step closer.

"Drop it! You've got nowhere to run!" Viktor pulled her closer, and stepped down. Soap slowly walked towards them. Viktor put something in the back pocket of her jeans, then started to talk.

"Вы всё равно все скоро сдохнете..." Natalya knew exactly what he said. She turned her head slightly to look at him, as he pointed his gun up to his chin. Gaz shouted.

"No!" Soap ran toward them, as Viktor pulled the trigger, ending his life. His grip on Natalya slackened, and he fell to the ground, bleeding out on the rooftop. Soap pulled Natalya to him, guiding her away from the edge of the rooftop, and away from Viktor's body.

"How did he get you?" Soap asked her.

"He came running at me, and grabbed my arm instead of killing me. My weapons are gone though." Soap pulled a handgun out, and Natalya recognized it as her Desert Eagle.

"I found it on the ground when we were running. Figured it was yours. Natalya what did he say?"

"You will all die soon anyway..." They walked over to the other three, who were talking.

"Shit...Kid's got some issues..." Griggs said. Price was talking into his earpiece.

"Baseplate this is Bravo-Six. Zakhaev's son is dead. We're coming home." Gaz seemed irritated.

"Bloody hell, his son was our only lead, sir!" Captain Price shook his head.

"Forget it. I know the man...He won't let this go unanswered. Let's go." They made their way down. An aircraft picked them up. They arrived later at a sort of base. Gaz, Griggs and Captain Price went into a room, while Soap decided to show Natalya how to shoot a gun properly.

"Alright mate, so we're just going to go through different types of weapons. First, the sniper rifle. Here." He gave her a Barrett. "Aye, so aim down the scope at the target." She did as she was told, finding the middle of the target, a red circle. "Easy now, slowly pull the trigger back. Keep it smooth. And then fire." She slowly eased the trigger back, until a resounding shot fired out of the sniper, and hit near the red circle. "Good mate! Good enough to kill at least. Now let's try an assault rifle." He hands her a SCAR-H.

"Uh Soap, why do I need to learn every weapon type? I thought I just come along and hide?" He leaned closer to her after she said that.

"Oi, I know that girl, but I also know you don't want that. Besides, it'd impress the hell outta Captain Price if you could actually shoot something." He chuckled, and explained to her how to fire the weapon. She fired an even closer shot to the red circle. Soap handed her a submachine gun. She had held one before. It was a Mini-Uzi, just like the one Yuri had given her. She concentrated and managed to hit the middle of the target. Soap patted her on the shoulder. "Good job mate! Right in the center." She went over to a table of weapons and picked out a SPAS-12. Soap led her to a fake target of a man. It was cardboard. She struggled to hold it.

"Is is really suppose to be this complicated to hold?" Soap shook his head. She had the butt of the shotgun on her shoulder, and she was holding the pump too lightly. He grasped her shoulder, and re-adjusted the stock of the gun to the appropriate place. He put his hand over hers and got her to hold the shotgun correctly.

"Alright, so you don't really need to aim well, just a general vicinity. Okay?" She nodded, and shot the gun at the wooden target. It fell down and basically was destroyed. The power of the SPAS-12 was a bit more than she had thought, so she stumbled backwards. She didn't hit the ground though, since Soap caught her from behind. He took the shotgun and put it back on the table. "You alright Natalya?" She nodded again. They spent about an hour going through the rest of guns she shot with, how to throw grenades and flashbangs, and how to knife properly. By the end of the training, she felt pretty accomplished. She was shooting at the target again with her Desert Eagle, and she didn't notice the two men watching her. Soap had went to find something, so she was there alone. Well besides the men watching her.

"She's getting better sir." Gaz said to the second man.

"I know. Soap's been teaching her."

"Sir, what about tomorrow? What are we going to do with her?" The second man flicked the rest of his cigar to the ground, stomping the end out.

"I don't know. Suit her up and bring her with. She wanted to see the world. Well if she wants to see it, she'll have to save it first." He started to walk away.

"Captain Price, we can't toss this young girl into a battlefield." Price ignored Gaz and kept walking away. Gaz stayed to watch the girl shoot. She was doing great. Soap walked back in with a capsule type thing in his hand. He tapped her on the shoulder. She quit shooting.

"Natalya, this is a smoke-bomb. You use it to buy yourself some time, or distract enemies. Want to try it out?"

"Yes."

"Alright mate, you're going to throw this, and set it off. Then, you need to try to avoid me in the smoke. Understand?" She nodded. "Okay, do it whenever you want." She set the smoke-bomb off and threw it. The smoke surrounded her, and she started to run. She heard Soap behind her, so she swerved and went to her right. She could see faint outlines of things, so she could at least avoid obstacles. She didn't see nor hear Soap. She turned her head back to look to see if Soap was visible, and as she did, she felt something grab her jacket by the collar and push her up against a wall. She looked to see who had done that, and it was Soap.

"How the hell did you do that?" He smirked.

"You lose." He used one hand to pin her wrists above her head, against the wall. The other hand was still at the collar of her jacket. She tilted her head up, and gave the Scottish man a look.

"That's not fair!" He chuckled.

"How so?"

"I...I don't really know. But it probably wasn't fair!" Their faces were only inches apart when he tilted his head to look down at her. He leaned in, and she didn't know what to do. But right as he was about to kiss her, he released her wrists and collar, and walked away. She couldn't think straight. There had been so many moments that they had been like that. So close and personal. They slept in the same bed, he's gotten worried about her sometimes, he held her close when she was mourning Alexei's death, and then this. She did however, have two choice words to describe him.

"Fucking tease." She got wide-eyed just hearing herself say that. She never talked so strangely. It seemed foreign to her. Gaz had been watching the entire thing go down. He was intrigued. He walked down to her, and she jumped in shock when he came out of nowhere. "Shit...Gaz? Where did you come from?"

"I was watching you practice. You've got a pretty good shot mate." Natalya was curious. He was watching her practice. Did he see what happened with Soap? "Now Price says you're coming with us tomorrow. Let's go find you some gear and a uniform." She followed Gaz until they came to a door. Gaz opened it and they stepped inside. In the room, there were bulletproof vests, gloves, helmets, earpieces, combat boots, and uniforms. Gaz looked her over, then proceeded to a certain part of the room. He picked up boots, pants, and a shirt for her, then an earpiece and gloves. The last thing he grabbed was a bulletproof vest. "Go try these on whenever, and then tell me if they work mate." She nodded and was about to walk out. "Oh and girl, watch what you do around here. Don't need Soap distracted." She looked down at the floor as she walked out. She held the items in her arms tightly, as she tried to find an empty room. When she finally found one, she closed and locked the door, then started to try the clothes on. How Gaz found a small enough shirt that wouldn't hang loosely on her was a mystery to her. The pants fit her perfectly too. She put an actual holster on for her handgun, and then tried the boots on. He had taken a guess, and they fit great. She laced them up, then put the bulletproof vest on and the gloves. They were fingerless black gloves. She put the earpiece in a front pocket of her shirt.

"Oi, you look like quite the soldier." Gaz said behind her, startling Natalya. She turned around.

"Thanks...I just hope I can act like a real soldier."

"You'll be fine. I personally don't think you should be sent out into this."

"Why not?"

"You're too young...It's no place for someone like you. Actually, women aren't suppose to be in front line combat anyways."

"There are a lot of women pilots and such..."

"Natalya, they're pilots, or nurses maybe. Those are positions that are safer than really going out and shooting someone, or being shot at face-to-face." She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at the bearded man.

"I'm sorry, _sir, _but I chose to come with you. I refuse to be put in the background like an old unwanted toy!" She didn't like doing it, but she spit the last words out. It was true to her though. She had wanted to come to see the world and be a part of something. She didn't want to have to keep being put somewhere hidden and safe, like earlier when they had went after Viktor Zahkaev. Gaz frowned at her.

"Sorry _girl,_ but I'm of a higher rank than you are. You put on that uniform, you listen to your commanding officers. You will speak to me in a decent and respectful tone. Or do you want to do some extensive training instead?" She bit her lip. He was right. She was technically an unofficial member of the SAS. She had to follow the rules too. She nodded slowly.

"Yes sir." The expression on Gaz' face softened, and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Look mate, it's nothin' personal. But tomorrow, we're going after Imran Zahkaev. There's a lot of stress and we can't have anyone getting out of line. Get something to eat, and get some rest." He left, and she stood there in the middle of the room, unsure where to go. A young man passed by the doorway, and she ran out to talk to him. She tapped his shoulder and he turned.

"Yes?"

"Um could you show me where I could get something to eat? Please?" He looked her over closely, and she rolled her eyes.

"Sure, if you tell me what a doll like you is doing here?" He had to be maybe Soap's age, with his boyish face and cocky manner.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" She thought Englishmen were suppose to be well-mannered and nice. What the hell was this?

"Private Samuel Mills, and who are you, love?"

"Sergeant Natalya Corveshky. If you want to speak to me in that manner again Private, go for it. If you really want to do some intense training." He looked shocked to hear her speak so strongly. She knew she shouldn't like about her rank, but he was annoying her, and she could apologize later if need be.

"Sorry ma'am! You can get something to eat down the hall to the right, double doors."

"Good. Carry on Private." He carried on down the hall, taking one last glance at her. Natalya went in the direction he had said the food was. She found the blue double doors, and pushed on them. There were a few small tables around, and food on a counter near what looked like a makeshift kitchen. She went up, and a man gave her some food on a plate. She sat down at one of the tables. She was about to pick up her apple and take a bite, when a voice interrupted.

"Girl! What are you doing? This isn't high school, get your ass over here and sit down!" Natalya looked around, and found where the voice had came from. It was Captain Price, who was sitting by Gaz, across from Soap. The only available spot left was next to Soap. She got up with apple in one hand, plate in the other, then walked over to them and sat down. Soap glanced at her, then continued eating. Griggs walked through the double doors, got food, then pulled up a chair by Captain Price and Soap. She looked at Price.

"Sir."

"What were you doing over there muppet? You don't have to exclude yourself, this isn't high school." Natalya was confused what high school was. Being she had lived a pretty secluded life, she only knew a general idea of what school was.

"What's high school?" Captain Price gave her a strange look.

"You don't know what high school is? Bloody hell! Do you have any idea what school is at least?" She shrugged. Her mother and grandmother had taught her different basic things, like adding and subtracting, dividing and multiplication, and a few other things. She learned to read with Alexei, who Svetlana taught. Then the occasional textbooks would arrive with someone's relative.

"Yeah, I learned about it, and I read some schoolbooks. I've never been to one."

"Well muppet, it's a building, can be big or small, and children go there, and they learn all these different subjects, like math, reading, english, arts, music, all that stuff. There are classes, which are groups of children in different age groups who are taught by one teacher." On Price went, explaining school to her while the other three were talking to each other. Soap would look at her occasionally, as would Gaz and Griggs, and notice the face of curiosity and amazement at what school was. He finally finished, and she knew about grades, lessons, classes, just about everything.

"Sir, I think you fried the poor girl's head." Gaz chuckled after he said that.

"Ahh she'll be fine. And I see you're suited up, aye girl?" She looked down at what she was wearing.

"Yes, and I don't know how it all managed to fit." Gaz shrugged his shoulders.

"Lucky guess mate." The men all laughed. Griggs looked at her.

"Girl, you're something else. Never seen a girl like you." She turned a slight red. Captain Price chuckled at Griggs.

"Watch it Griggs, can't have people distracted. Besides, she's got someone else. Fresh out of luck mate." Everyone at the table turned to look at the Captain. Then they turned their attention to Natalya, who was just as confused.

"What? Sir, who are you talking about?" Price gave her a stern look, but had a slight smile on his face.

"I'd watch what you do during training girl. When the smoke clears, things appear." Her eyes shot wide open. He had either seen too, or Gaz had told him. But Gaz looked suprised too. When she looked at Soap out of the corner of her eye, he seemed shocked too. Soap laughed nervously.

"Natalya, what were you up to mate when I left?" Natalya glanced at him. Was he really putting this on her? It was all him, and he knew it. Griggs looked completely out of the whole thing.

"You all know something I don't? This seems like more than a joke now..." Price just chuckled.

"Bloody hell! You three need to relax. I was messin' with you mates!" Gaz chuckled, while Soap looked like he was just damn relieved. Natalya stayed silent, but tried to crack a fake smile. Natalya finished eating. She looked at Price.

"So where do I sleep sir?" He looked at her, then to Soap.

"Soap, you have a spare bed in your room right?" Soap nodded. Natalya didn't like where this was going. "Stay there then. We'll be here for only a night." Natalya got up, and gave her plate to the man who had given her food in the first place. She went through the blue doors, and walked down the hall. She realized after walking around for a few minutes that she didn't know which room was Soap's. She leaned against a random wall, within view of the double doors. She waited for at least fifteen minutes, watching random men walk out, which included Price and Griggs, but no Soap. Finally Gaz came out. He walked towards her.

"What are you doing girl?"

"Waiting for Soap. I don't know where his room is." Gaz looked back at the double doors.

"Soap left, you know. He went out the back exit." She banged her head backwards against the wall in frustration.

"Are you serious? I've been waiting for how long for him! Where was he headed, did he tell you?" Gaz shook his head.

"He didn't, but he's probably shooting or training. In that place we were in."

"Oh. Thank you Gaz!" She rushed off towards the place she had trained at. When she got there, she pushed the door open slowly, and Gaz was right. There was Soap, shooting at a target. He didn't seem to notice she was there, and didn't hear her, given the fact he had sound-reducing earmuffs on. She walked up, and he seemed consumed in shooting. So she went to the little stall like thing next to him, and took her Desert Eagle out. She aimed at his target though, and when her bullet hit its mark, she heard Soap swear. She listened as he set the gun down and took the earmuffs off. She went to his place, and there he was, glaring at her.

"What the hell!?"

"What do you mean 'what the hell'? What the hell was that earlier?" Soap looked back at the target. She put her hands on her hips. "Soap, I may be some random Russian girl who's never been in a city with a population of over a hundred maybe, but I'm not that stupid."

"Bullocks, I never said you were stupid."

"Well what the hell was that earlier then?" He turned back at her.

"When?"

"Well first, earlier when we were all eating, then the very first time, when we were training. When I threw the smoke-bomb." He leaned against the wall.

"I don't kn-" She cut him off.

"John Mactavish, do I honestly have to explain. Everyone at this fucking base probably knows or has an idea of what you did! Gaz saw, Price saw, basically anyone in this place saw!" Soap rolled his eyes.

"I doubt _everyone_ knows. I'm sure it's only Gaz and Price. Besides, it's not like it'll matter. None of the men here were going to go after you anyways." She looked at him wide-eyed. Was he implying that she wasn't wanted or sought after. She did something she'd probably regret, being as he was of higher rank than her. She, Natalya Corveshky, slapped John Mactavish. He looked pretty shocked that she did. "Natalya! Damn it, what was that for!?"

"I'm not wanted? No one would like me or want to be with me? Is that what you're saying, you bastard!?" He looked confused.

"No? I meant it's not like you're going to be here long! And we won't even be coming back here. After we leave for our mission tomorrow, we're heading back to the home base. So you just decide to slap me!" She looked down at her boots.

"Sorry..." He tilted her face up to look at his. Then without her expecting it, he kissed her. He turned them both around so she was up against the wall like earlier, and he held her waist with one hand, and with the other hand he held the side of her face. She placed her palms face-down on his chest, and kissed him back. They were up next to the wall, with her against it, and him as close as he could get to her. They stayed at it, until Soap heard the door open. He quickly released her, then smoothed his shirt out. He smoothed down Natalya's hair, well attempted to, while she pressed down her shirt and re-adjusted her holster. Soap stepped out ot see who it was, and he turned back to her.

"Price." He mouthed, and she took her gun out and acted like she was practicing. Captain Price walked up to them, and watched as she shot at the target. Price looked at Soap.

"Cameras, Soap, cameras. Learn to control yourself, and we won't have problems." Soap realized that there were some cameras around the room, to watch people train, and for security reasons. Price turned to Natalya. "And Natalya, I'm sure a Desert Eagle handgun isn't going to have short bursts of ammunition like that. That looks more like the AK-47 laying on the ground there." He walked away and out of the room after that. Natalya glanced back at Soap.

"So, I came here to ask which was your room?" Soap chuckled, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I figured you didn't know which was mine. Let's go." He put the AK-47 back where it belonged, then led Natalya to the room. He took the bed on the left, so she took the one on the right. He got into bed, while she changed out of the uniform. Soap must've thought she would be staying with him anyways, since Natalya's bag she packed was on the table. She went through it, finding clothes to wear in bed. once she changed, she folded her uniform and put in on the table, along with her vest, gloves, and holster. The handgun she set on the floor by her bed. She closed her eyes, and went to sleep, anxious for what the day would bring tomorrow


	6. Chapter 6

_**So this is Chapter 6...And it involves the mission No Fighting in the War Room. Well the part in this chapter where they're fighting to the control room, will have barely any dialogue and well get straight to the point. Since I don't care to drag it out too much, given the fact that the level Game Over is where the drama should be. So hope you enjoy, and Disclaimer I forgot for last chapter: I don't own Call Of Duty or any of their characters, levels etc...JUST NATALYA AND MINE AND MY ETC,..**_

_Natalya Corveshky_

_Temporary Base_

_Russia_

Natalya woke up to Soap getting ready, and she quickly jumped out of bed and raced to change and put her uniform on. She put shorts on and a white tanktop underneath the uniform, then attached her holster and put her bulletproof vest on. The last thing she did was put her combat boots on. She put her handgun in her holster, and they both walked out the door, with her taking her bag with her. They boarded an aircraft, along with Gaz, Price, and a few others. Gaz handed her a netbook, and she looked at it with Soap. It was a transmission. It was Zahkeav making a speech.

"_Our so-called leaders prostituted us to the West... destroyed our culture... our economies... our honor. Our blood has been spilled on our soil. My blood... on their hands. They are the invaders. All U.S. and British forces will leave Russia immediately... or suffer the consequences."_

Natalya looked at Soap to her side. "This doesn't sound to good. But we didn't even kill Viktor..."

"That's true, but do you really think that Zahkaev is going to think 'oh it was just a mistake'? We indirectly, I guess, led Viktor to kill himself. But in the end, it was his finger that pulled the trigger." Natalya nodded. It was true. A man like Viktor wasn't just going to give himself up. What Natalya had a hard time figuring out though, was why Viktor had taken her with him, then not even attempt to use her as a hostage. She had little time to think about it, since Captain Price started to go over the plan, like the briefing they had had the night before.

"Oi, you all know the drill. We're going to jump out of this plane, drop into the woods, then make our way to the launching station. Zahkaev will be there. We'll take him out, and end this bloody thing." Gaz spoke.

"We have to shut down the power to get through the fence too." Price turned to Natalya.

"You, girl, will be with us the whole time. If you screw up, it's your death on your hands." Natalya thought that was a bit harsh. It was like he was saying that no one had her back since this was her choice. Soap patted her shoulder though, and she shook that stupid thought out of her mind. What honorable soldier, or anyone with a soul really, would let a girl die and not lift a finger to help? She figured Soap would help her. And it wasn't like she couldn't shoot at all. She could defend herself.

"Understood. Sir." Price nodded his head at her, then started to discuss something with Gaz. Soap leaned in towards her.

"I'm not going to let you die, just so you know mate." She turned her head to smile at him.

"That makes me feel so much better...I hope I don't distract you though. Especially in this fantastic uniform and bulletproof vest." Soap chuckled.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Don't take what Price said seriously. Neither him nor Gaz would let an innocent person die and just stand there watching."

"Yes, I guess so. I hope I survive this...I can't just die without seening my babushka again." Griggs on the other side of her gently punched her arm.

"You aren't going to see much action. I don't need you stealing my kills. Go find your own tangoes." She laughed.

"Well I'm pretty sure the tangoes are going to be begging you to shoot them with my kind of shooting. They'll get bored of having bullets fly around them and not touch them." Griggs and Soap both chuckled at that remark.

"Oh no girl, they'll see you and not want to shoot such a pretty girl. You have your own invisible bulletproof shield." Natalya could feel the red color start to appear on her face, and acted like she was warming up her hands by blowing into them, trying to hide the scarlet color. Soap touched her forearm.

"You cold?" She nodded her head, and Griggs shook his.

"Hah! No you're not. You're trying to hide the fact that I actually got to you girl." Soap pulled her hands away from her face, and sure enough, the blush was still there. She glared at Griggs.

"Иди на хуй.(Go fuck yourself.-_Idi na khuy)" _Griggs looked at her confused.

"What?" One of the half-Russian soldiers in the aircraft snickered. "What did you say? Seriously, what did you say? No or something?" The soldier that had snickered decided to give his opinion of Griggs.

"муда́к.(Stupid ass.-_Mudak)" _Natalya looked at the soldier, smiled, then laughed. Griggs looked irritated, so she sighed.

"Fine. I said go fuck yourself. Then that wonderful man over there called you a stupid ass. Next time don't mess with me, or I won't translate." Griggs snorted in reply, and Soap chuckled.

"Well you made him feel stupid. Great job..." They all quit talking, except for a few short conversations here and there, and then it was finally time to jump out. They all put their parachutes on, and one by one dropped out. It felt exhilarating to Natalya. She'd never been so high up, and she put her arms out, feeling the air rush at her. Soap motioned to her to pull the cord attached to the pack she had on her back, and so she did so. The parachute opened and she felt a slight jerk as she slowed down. She hit the ground and rolled, then detached the parachute from her body. The others landed, but Griggs didn't.

"Griggs just activated his emergency beacon signal. He's a half click of us." Captain Price said to all of them.

"Well let's get him." Gaz said. They made their way through the woods, staying hidden in case there were any enemies. They made it to what looked like just a few houses and a shed. They entered the closest one they were to through the basement, and took out the people in the building. Price opened the door, and turned to Soap.

"Soap, go check it out." He told Soap, motioning towards one of the other houses. Soap crept out the door, and made his way slowly to the other house. He took out the two guards outside, and then Natalya and the rest of the SAS soldiers followed.

"The sun's coming up. We're running out of time." Price remarked. They proceeded to the next house, and went inside. They checked the first floor.

"Floor clear. Proceed upstairs." Gaz confirmed, as they started upstairs. Natalya heard voices.

"Where are the others?" It had to be an enemy soldier. Then she heard SSgt. Griggs.

"Griggs. 678452056."

"You know, товарищ (comrade), the Geneva Convention is a nice idea in theory, you know? Why don't you save yourself the trouble and simply answer my question. How many others are there?"

"Griggs. 678..." The enemy soldier asked him again.

"Who is your commanding officer?"

"It's gonna get real busy here soon. And hey, if I was you, I'd get my ass outta here." The soldier started talking in Russian, and Natalya listened closely.

"Юра! Где ножовка? (Yura! Where is the hacksaw?)" The one who was apparently Yura, started to talk.

"она у тебя! (I thought, it was with you!)"

"Если бы у меня была ножовка, я бы тебя не спрашивал, кретин! (If I had the hacksaw, I would not ask you, asshole!)" Natalya couldn't help but chuckle softly at the Russians going back and forth. Price spoke.

"Looks like this is the place. Get ready to breach." She got into position as Gaz put a charge on the door. It went off, and Price yelled. "Go go go!" They rushed into the room and killed the two Russian soldiers. Griggs was in the middle of the small room, tied to a simple chair.

"All clear." Gaz said as he looked around the room. Captain Price looked at Soap.

"Soap, cut Griggs loose. Move." Soap went to Griggs, and untied him. Griggs stood up, taking his M249 SAW from a table near him.

"Bout damn time...I was starting to think you guys were gonna leave me behind." Price replied as they started to exit the room.

"That was my first thought, but your arse had all the C4. You all right?" Griggs nodded.

"Yeah I'm good to go." Price spoke into his earpiece.

"Ok Team One, we got Griggs and we're coming out of building two." They went outside and headed to the power tower.

"Enemy helicopters." Gaz told them, and they all went prone as the helicopters flew over.

"Move. Charlie Six, what's your status over?" Price said as they kept moving.

"Team two in position at the perimeter. Waiting on you to kill the power, over." Whoever was Charlie Six replied.

"Roger. Soap. Plant the charges. Go." Soap went up the the power tower and planted C4's on the front two legs of the tower. He returned to the group and then blew the charges. The tower fell over the side of a cliff. They watched it fall. Price started to talk again.

"Charlie Six, the tower's down and the power's out. Twenty seconds." Griggs spoke up.

"Backup power in ten seconds..." He trailed off as Charlie Six spoke on the earpiece.

"Standby."

"Five seconds..."

"Okay we're through. Bravo Six, we'll wait for you at the rally point. Out." Price nodded to himself.

"Roger Team Two, we're on our way. Out. Get that fence open." Gaz walked up to a part of the fence, and sprayed a rectangular shape into the fence. He cut a hole in it and the SAS team moved through it. They moved on, and Natalya listened to the sound of an alarm from the launch facility, and the helicopters all flying over. Griggs was doing the same.

"Gonna get real busy around here soon..." Captain Price turned to Soap and Gaz.

"Gaz, take Soap and the rest and scout through this base. Griggs and I will look for an alternate route." With that said, Griggs and Price left, while Gaz led the rest. They started getting shot at by enemy soldiers. Natalya aimed down her crosshairs and found her target. A soldier behind a couple of red barrels. She pulled the trigger on her gun, and missed. She ended up hitting the barrels instead. She was going to try to shoot him again, but the barrels Natalya had shot started on fire. She looked confused at them, until they exploded, killing the soldier behind them too. She figured out that the red barrels must be explosive. She scanned the clearing in the middle of all the buildings, and found another group of barrels. She shot those, and the two soldiers near them were killed too. Once they had killed all the troops in the buildings and clearing near them, Gaz led them through a building to yet another clearing. They met up with Griggs and Price, and continued on, taking out enemy troops until they reached the facility. Soap planted charges on the tanks firing at them, and they took out the soldiers around the base. Suddenly, a hole in the ground opened up, and a rocket launched. Price was on his earpiece explaining what was happening. The operator he was talking to had told him to take control of the control center, while they tried to get the abort codes from the Russians. They rappeled down one of the opened tunnels leading down. Now all they had to do was get to the control center before the rockets reached their targets. Natalya was in for quite the day.

They rappeled down the tunnel, and landed at the bottom. They started to make their way through the vents. Price lead the way, followed by Griggs, Soap, and then Natalya. They went through the vents until they ended up in the shower room. They entered the shower room for the barracks. A voice spoke out of the earpiece.

"Captain Price, we're sending your team the abort codes you'll need to auto-destruct the missiles in flight. You have eleven minutes before those missiles reach the eastern seaboard, over."

"Copy that." Price said into his earpiece, as they started to walk through the rooms, heading towards the control center. They were shot at by enemy Russian soldiers, and at one point Natalya narrowly avoided being hit in the shoulder by a shot. They proceeded through, fighting past the enemies, until they reached a huge blast door. Gaz spoke through the earpiece to Captain Price.

"Captain Price, this is Gaz. We've taken over base security. What's your status, over?"

"Team Two, we're in position. Open the outer door to launch control."

" Roger, we're on it. Standby. Almost there. Got it. Doors coming online now." They all waited and watched as the heavy door slowly open. Natalya banged her head on a wall.

"Are you kidding me? What the hell is wrong with this door?" Captain Price looked at her, then spoke to Gaz.

"Gaz, can't you make it open faster?"

"Negative sir. But you can try pulling it if it'll make you feel better." Natalya swore she heard him chuckle after he said that. Price rolled his eyes.

"Cheeky bastard." Griggs checked the time.

"We got six minutes left...Five minutes left...Four minutes..." He kept updating after every minute that passed. The door finally opened wide enough for them to get through. They fought to the far end of the control room and ended up at a wall.

"Alright preparing to breach. Soap, plant the explosives!" Soap put a C4 on the said wall, and then set it off. "Go go go!" Natalya rushed in with the rest of them to fight. She shot a soldier holding an Uzi in the chest, and ran towards another and shot him in the side. They finally killed everyone.

"Clear!" Griggs shouted as they all made their way to the main computer. Command had sent Price the codes. He pointed at Soap.

"Soap! Type the abort codes in now!" Soap went up to the computer, then looked at it. He looked back at Price.

"It's all in Russian! Bullocks!" Natalya pushed him aside, and glanced at the screen. It looked easy enough. She typed the abort codes in with almost no trouble. Command came in through her earpiece and the other's.

"Standby for confirmation. Standby...standby... Bravo Six, all warheads have been confirmed destroyed in flight. We got a ton of debris, but most of it is landing in the ocean." Natalya sighed in relief. She'd just helped save a ton of lives. A marine called up to Captain Price.

"Sir, check the security feed! It's Zakhaev. He's takin' off!" Price looked at the large main screen with the rest of them. It showed Imran Zakhaev getting into a helicopter. Gaz started to talk.

"Captain Price, this is Gaz at the security station. They came in by trucks. I'm thinking we can all use them to get the hell outta here. I'm sending you the coordinates to the vehicle depot." Price looked around at everyone, before replying to Gaz.

"Roger that. We'll meet you at the vehicle depot! Out! Everyone follow me let's go!" They followed the SAS captain out a door and into a hallway. As they made their way down the hallways, they encountered more hostiles. Price and Griggs made it to an elevator with some others, but Natalya was stuck in a corner, trying to avoid being shot at. Soap had been on his way to the elevator, until he noticed the Russian girl wasn't behind him. He turned back and found her in the corner, and pulled her up by her arm. He grabbed her by her bulletproof vest and tugged on t.

"Let's go Natalya! We are leaving!" Soap reminded himself of Price at that moment when he had been on his first mission on the cargo ship. Natalya shook her head up and down, trying to frantically run after him. They made it to the elevator, and it started to move. Gaz came in on her earpiece, yelling.

"This is Gaz. We're takin' some fire up here at the vehicle depot. Where the hell are you guys!?"

"We're coming up the lift. Standby." Price said calmly. Griggs turned to Price.

"You know sir, I wouldn't mind gettin' a shot at Zakhaev." Natalya nodded her head at the marine, thinking she would too. He had taken her mother from her, and possibly her father. It'd be right for her to take him out. Price nodded at Griggs also.

"Yeah...well...get in line mate...if he doesn't find us first..." They reached the floor they wanted and made it to the vehicle depot. There was heavy resistance, but they managed to stop it and meet up with Gaz and his team. "All right, get in the trucks! Let's go!"

Griggs yelled at the rest of them too. "You heard the man! Move!" The two teams got in the trucks and drove out of the facility, escaping from the enemy troops.

_**So like I said at the beginning, the action scenes weren't going to be great...But the next chapter involves the level Game Over, so that should be good. OH and sorry for I guess any Gaz or Griggs lovers, the storyline is going to be the same involving them...Even though they both died terribly. So review please! P.S.- I know this was a short chapter, but it was just to get from the levels before and after this...This chapter wasn't really dramatic...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here it is! Chapter 7, and level Game Over! I hope I can get a cliffhanger in... So enjoy it!**_

_Natalya Corveshky_

_Altay Mountains, Russia_

_In a Jeep_

"Hang on!" Natalya heard Griggs yell as she struggled to do just that. "Enemy truck at 6 o'clock!" The soldiers in the enemy truck started to fire at them. Gaz turned to look at her and Soap in the back of the jeep.

"Shoot at the bloody truck!" Soap and Natalya fired at the truck driving behind them. Natalya shot the tires as Soap shot the driver, so the enemy truck swerved and exploded. Price was speaking to Baseplate.

"Baseplate this is Bravo Six, what's the status on our helicopter, over?"

"Bravo Six, the bird has been delayed. ETA fifteen minutes."

"Not good enough, Baseplate! We'll be dead in ten!" Gaz looked back behind their jeep.

"Truck, moving up on the left! Cover the rear! We're being boxed in!" Soap and Natalya fired at one of the trucks, so it hit the wall of the tunnel they had driven into, flipping itself, and that made the second truck brake and flip too. Only one truck remained driving after them. There was an soldier with an RPG in the last truck, and Soap took him out. Out of nowhere, a Hind appeared. Natalya cursed to herself as it fired missiles at their jeep. The third truck that had been pursuing them got caught in the fire from the missiles and flipped. An SAS soldier in the second jeep they had stolen fired a Stinger rocket at the Hind, but it avoided it by popping flares. A fourth truck managed to catch up to them. Gaz yelled to her and Soap.

"Take out that truck! Shoot the truck!" Before either of them could, a yellow car drove past them scratching the enemy truck and leaving it unbalanced. Then a tanker truck hit the enemy truck and flipped it, causing an explosion. "Hind, 6 o'clock high!" The same Hind had came out through the smoke and fired more missiles. They missed the jeeps and instead hit a cliff. Soap grabbed an RPG next to him and fired at the Hind, throwing off it's aim. Soap and soldiers in the other jeep continued to fire at th Hind, until it looked like it was leaving.

"The Hind's buggered off!" Price yelled. Gaz nodded.

"Must've run out of ammo! Good enough for me!" Griggs turned to the two SAS men talking.

"Yeah no kidd - oh shit, he's about to take out that bridge!" Natalya turned to look ahead of their jeep at the bridge before them, and sure enough, the Hind fired missiles at the bridge, destroying it.

"Stop the truck!" Gaz yelled. Their jeep flipped. When it stopped, she noticed they were in the middle of the slowly collapsing bridge. Soap was blacked out, so she crawled over to him and tried to get him conscious. He did, and she heard Captain Price yelling at them.

"The bridge isn't going to hold, move move move!" Her and Soap got up and followed Price, climbing on and up pieces of the bridge. A tanker blocked the three's way, so they go a different way and end up on the side of the destroyed bridge. Ultranationalist trucks and troops are there, and they are a heavy resistance. Gaz was frantically talking into his earpiece.

"Baseplate this is Bravo Five! We are under heavy attack at the highway bridge at map grid 244352. Request helicopter gunship support! Over!" More troops and trucks showed up.

"Workin' on it Bravo Five. Loyalists forces in the area may be able to assist but we cannot confirm at this time. Baseplate out."

"Useless bastard..." Gaz muttered to himself. Price yelled to Gaz.

"Gaz, gimme a sitrep on those helicopters!" Gaz shook his head.

"Captain Price! We are on our own sir!" The group continued to try and hold off the wave of enemy troops. Natalya fired another round, as she heard a familar Russian voice in her earpiece.

"Bravo Team, this is Sgt. Kamarov, I understand you and your men could use some help." Gaz seemed to change quickly, almost sounding glad.

"It's bloody good to hear from you mate!" Natalya turned to look at the tanker behind her, and noticed the enemy troops were hitting it. She just hoped it wouldn't explode.

"Standby, we're almost there, ETA 3 minutes Kamarov out." They kept fighting, but then the Hind from earlier fired missiles at the area they were at. Some hit the bridge, while others hit the tanker behind them. She was closest to the tanker, and Griggs yelled at her.

"The tanker's about to blow! Move!" She ran as fast as she could to a nearby destroyed car. The Hind fired again at the tanker, until it exploded. She turned to watch as Soap was knocked unconscious again. She saw Griggs run towards Soap to get him to safety. As he pulled Soap away, he fired at the Ultranationalist soldiers with an M1911. For some reason unknown to Natalya, he took out his M240 SAW to fire at the enemy. Natalya watched in horror as he turned his head and was shot in the head. SSgt Griggs fell to the cement ground, and she saw Soap looking around, noticing Captain Price a few feet away from him with his own wounds. Natalya heard footsteps, so she turned to look where they were coming from. She also noticed Gaz a few yards away from her. Zahkaev and two of his guards were walking. Gaz lifted his head up, only to be shot in the head by Imran Zahkaev. Natalya couldn't watch it any longer. Even though she had known Gaz for such a short time, she still felt close to the SAS soldier. He had helped her out at the base they had been at yesterday, and he had been kind to her, not letting her get in trouble or anything. He didn't deserve to die like that, defenseless on the ground. Griggs didn't either, but at least he had somewhat been able to fight back. He had been standing at least. The two guards shot the other SAS members near Gaz. She looked up and watched as Zahkaev started to walk towards Soap. But he stopped, and turned in her direction. She noticed recognition in his eyes, as he motioned for one of his guards to grab her. The guard walked towards her, and she aimed her Desert Eagle at him, having dropped her AK-47 when she ran from the tanker. It was useless though, since both the guards and Zahkaev aimed their guns at her. She set hers down and the guard grabbed her roughly, leading her over to Imran Zahkaev. He chuckled darkly, then spoke in Russian to her.

"Corveshky girl?" She glared at him. "I remember you. I remember your mother _quite_ well too." Natalya's eyes widened as he put emphasis on the the 'quite'.

"I hate you, you bastard! You killed my mother!" Zahkaev leaned in close.

"I didn't just kill your mother, you stupid girl, I made sure I _really _killed her. I made sure she felt it all. But what my men did to her, that was the pin on the grenade." His analogy was stupid to her, but she kept her mouth shut. "I see Makarov decided to keep you alive. I wonder why." At the mention of Makarov, Natalya glanced up. She hadn't really thought about Makarov, Yuri, or anything really from that day in the past few days. "But I won't. Maybe if I kill you, then your father will decide to quit with the hide-and-seek he's playing. Damn fool."

"My father's dead!"

"Oh no, girl, he's not. I just saw him in Moscow a few weeks ago. I have not been able to find him since." She was going to say more, but the Hind behind them exploded, so Zakhaev and his two guards looked back. A Loyalist Havoc appeared, so the two guards and Imran fired at it. Natalya pulled free from the guard and ran towards Soap. He raised an M1911, so she threw herself to the ground as he shot first Imran Zakhaev, then the two Ultranationalist guards. The three fall to the cement, dead or dying. Soap dropped the pistol, and she crawled over to him.

"Soap! Hang in there please!" She turned to look as the Havoc landed on the end of the bridge, and then up at another one hovering over her, Soap, and Price. She turned back to look down at Soap, and put her hand on the side of his face. "Soap you have to stay awake, I need you too!" The Havoc above her started to drop troop, and Kamarov came down. Kamarov walked over to Soap and her, speaking to his men as he did so.

"Этот еле дышит! (This man can hardly breathe!)," He looked down at Soap, "You're going to be alright, my friend." To one of his men he said, "Мы нашлись оставшегося в живых! (We found one survivor!) Заберите его отсюда! Быстро, давай! Мы должны доставить его в госпиталь немедленно! (Take him away! Quickly, come on! We must take him to the hospital immediately!)". She watched as Soap looked over at Price, and she did the same. A medic was trying to revive Price, and he hit Price's chest with his fists, trying harder to revive him. Soap was lifted into a helicopter, and Natalya started to go with them, until Kamarov pushed her back. "Nyet(no). This is all your fault!" She shook her head.

"Nyet! I couldn't do anything!" Kamarov pointed his finger at her.

"I watched! He didn't just shoot you right away like he should've! Explain to me why you didn't die on the cement today?" She looked down at her boots, unable to tell him. "You aren't going with him. You're going home." Kamarov motioned to a soldier. "Take her to the other helicopter." She kept the man from taking her. She wasn't about to have just went through all that to be sent home like a lost child. She couldn't leave Soap.

"Nyet nyet! Stop! Please, just let me ride with Soap! I need to know he'll be fine!" Kamarov was going to say no, but a medic came up to him.

"Sgt Kamarov, you should just let her. If she doesn't see for herself what happens to that soldier, it's just going to make her trauma and shock worse, if she has any. Besides, I doubt any of us want to deal with a hysterical girl right now." Kamarov sighed.

"Fine. Go. Go with the man." She got in the helicopter, and immediately was at Soap's side. He had blacked out, and the medics on board were treating him. She kept her hand on his arm, refusing to let go. They made it to a Loyalist base, where the two Havocs' landed. Everyone got out, and Natalya followed the medics as they rushed Soap into a hospital. She waited outside the door to see what would happen. Kamarov was walking down the hallway. He glanced at her, then stopped a nurse in the hallway. "Where's SAS Captain Price?" She pointed to the door to the right of Soap's. Kamarov went inside. She waited outside the door, until Kamarov came out ten minutes later. He glanced at her again, narrowing his eyes, until he walked down the hallway and turned out of sight. She looked at the door to Price's room. She crept over to it, and quietly opened the door. The room was simple, with a hospital bed, a table and two chairs, and a dresser near the window on one side. In the bed was Price, with bandages around his side and chest. She didn't know if he was awake or not, until his head turned to look at who had came in the room.

"Natalya..." She walked over to the side of the bed.

"Captain Price, how are you feeling?"

"Did Soap kill Zakhaev?" She nodded, wondering how Soap even was since the last time she saw him about ten to fifteen minutes ago. "How is he?"

"I don't know. The nurse told me he'd be fine, but he hasn't woken up yet...Price, Kamarov's mak-" Price cut her off.

"I know. That's what he came in here for."

"I don't want to go home sir! I don't want to leave Soap yet." He gave her a look.

"I think we both know you don't want to. Kamarov told me all the reasons he doesn't want you here." She glared out the window.

"Oh so he has reasons does he?" Price narrowed his eyes at her.

"Girl, don't act like it's personal. He doesn't trust you. That's the only thing I got out of all of the reasons he listed off. Personally, I have better things to think about, and losses to think about." Natalya's expression softened, thinking of Gaz and Griggs, plus all the other SAS members who died.

"I watched the whole thing happen and I didn't do anything...That's probably why Kamarov doesn't like or trust me. Also because Zakhaev didn't kill me right away." Price nodded his head slowly.

"Oi, those are both reasons. The others are your last name, the fact that apparently you can't shoot, and that you have an attachment to Soap. Now before you go ranting off, two of those are unreasonable, and one isn't even true. You proved today that you can hold a gun and kill more than one person in a minute at least. Your last name isn't a fair reason, since you had no idea what your father did, and the attachment thing, well that can easily be a close friend type of thing."

"Sir, I don't want to go home. It would be pointless to have even brought me along. He can't send me home! You're in command of me aren't you?"

"Natalya, sure he can't send you home if you're a part of the SAS, well unofficially, but this is a Loyalist base. If he doesn't want you on his base, then he can have you taken off his base."

"I'm not going to be removed from this base because of his stupidity! I've proven that I'm not a distraction, or a liability, and I have yet to get in the way! He's being unrea-"

"Corveshky!" Natalya jumped slightly, not expecting Price to raise his voice. "Now I know it's unreasonable to you, but sitting here explaining yourself to me isn't going to help your case. Go talk to Kamarov if you want to change the outcome! I'm tired, and my side is starting to kill me. Go check on Soap." She nodded obediently, feeling foolish for getting so worked up. She exited his room, then went to the room next to his. Soap was lying in the bed, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He looked so ghostly. She softly crept up to the side of his bed, and looked at him closely. The medics said the explosion of the tanker had thrown him forwards, and he had landed pretty hard. He had some minor cuts and bruises, along with some bullet wounds. They said he would wake up sooner or later, but Natalya was worried anyhow. She wanted to stay, but she heard Kamarov's voice along with two others outside in the hall. They passed, so she opened the door, and followed them. It was Kamarov walking in the middle between two soldiers,Vanya Chernogolov and Aleksei Ulyanov. She walked quickly up to them.

"Sgt Kamarov!" At the sound of his name, he turned around, along with Vanya and Aleksei.

"Corveshky, what do you want?"

"I want to know why you want me so badly off this base." While she waited for his answer, she quickly thought up as many arguments as she could as to why she could stay with them.

"It'd be better for all of us Corveshky. You're a beacon for the Ultranationalists. Being Sasha Corveshky's daughter? You'll indirectly kill us all. Go get your bag. You're leaving tonight." She didn't get a word in, since he continued to walk down the hallway with the other two. She went the other way, and decided to go outside. The air was chilly, and she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to keep the warmth in. She found a bench outside, so she sat on top of the backrest, her feet resting on the seat of the bench. The sound of a helicopter made her look to the farside of the base. She watched as it landed, than took off again, but not before a person got out of it. She looked as closely as she could at the figure, and jumped off the bench, running towards the figure once she recognized who it was. The figure, who was a man, stopped walking and smiled as she practically launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around him and putting her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her.

"Nikolai!"

"Natalya Corveshky! I see you're not full of bullets!" She smiled and nodded, excited to see a familar face who wasn't glaring at her or laying wounded in a hospital bed.

"Nikolai what are you doing here?" He started walking, even with her still hugging him. She chuckled as he did.

"I was at a safehouse in Hamburg, until I heard about how the mission went. So I got on a helicopter and came here. How is Price?"

"He's okay, and awake. Soap though...The nurses say he'll wake up soon, but I don't know. Then Kamarov...That bastard is sending me off the base. Where am I going to go if Soap and Price have to say here and recover?"

"Why is Kamarov sending you off the base?"

"He says I'm going to indirectly kill them all, being a beacon to the Ultranationalists." She looked exhausted and down, so Nikolai spun them both around, and she laughed. She jumped off him, and instead walked side-by-side with him. Nikolai looked thoughtful.

"He thinks you're going to get them all killed? Hah! Well Natalya, you could come with me?"

"Where? To Hamburg?" Nikolai nodded his head.

"Da. You'll be safe there, out of Kamarov's way, and you can wait for Soap and Price to get well. Then I can bring you back to them."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight possibly. I just came to see those two. I'm sorry for Gaz and Griggs though. I know you'll miss them."

"They shouldn't have died so brutally...At least Zakhaev is dead." Nikolai punched her in the shoulder.

"Why so depressing? You can spend quality time with your good friend Nikolai!" She laughed again, and they went inside the hospital building. She showed him to Soap's room first. Soap hadn't woken up yet, and he looked exactly like he had when Natalya had went in earlier. Nikolai touched Soap's shoulder. "Get well and wake up, my friend." Natalya bit her lip, trying not to show any sorrow or sadness. Next they went to Price's room, where he was sitting up, awake.

"Nikolai! Good to see you mate!"

"Captain Price! It's good to see you made it through all that, my friend." Natalya watched as they discussed what happened, and what they had lost to do it. Captain Price looked at her.

"Natalya, Kamarov said he's going to have you leave tonight. Didn't you talk to him?" She nodded.

"Yes I did but-"

"She's going to come with me to Hamburg, just until you and Mactavish recover."

"Good. Natalya, we'll contact you then if or when you want to come back to us. See you mate. Natalya, take care of yourself." Her and Nikolai left, and she found her bag already waiting for her by the main doors. Nikolai chuckled.

"Seems like Kamarov really wants you gone." She shrugged.

"I guess." The helicopter was back, so Nikolai picked up her bag, and they made their way to the helicopter. The helicopter ascended, and then they were off. Natalya looked back at the base, then turned to Nikolai, who was next to her. He was looking out at the sun setting slowly. Natalya closed her eyes, wanting to rest from all the events the day had had.

Natalya woke up later, and she looked out at the darkness around her. Nikolai was talking to the pilot, but when he finished, he looked at her.

"Seems we've got company. How was your sleep?" She chuckled softly.

"Just great...We have company?" He nodded.

"Da, they've been followi-Oh shit!" Natalya felt a jolt in the helicopter, and then they started spinning. Nikolai held onto her left arm. "Hang on!" She did just that, and when she looked outside, all she saw was the sky spinning round-and-round. "We're going down!" That's the last thing Natalya heard...

_**Sooo, hopefully that was a cliffhanger for ya! Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here's Chapter 8. HOPE I left it at a cliffhanger...Also, I wanted to test out 1st Person POV...If you don't like it, well okay. I just want to see how it goes, since 3rd person sounds the same, over and over. Halfway through, or in the next chapter I'll put Soap's POV.**_

_Natalya Corveshky_

_Somewhere, Unknown_

_Crashed Helicopter_

I woke up to a throbbing head and a pain throughout my body. What happened? I looked around and that seemed to jog my memory. The helicopter spinning, then going down. Nikolai yelling to hang on, then my blacking out. I was in the seat that I had been in in the first place, but Nikolai was nowhere to be found. I slowly got up from the seat, and checked on the pilots. They were both dead. I got out of the helicopter, which had fire burning on parts of it, and slowly made my way to a rock. I sat down and leaned against it, wondering where my companion had went. I got up to walk around, and as I did, someone tackled me to the ground. I was about to throw them off, until they said something.

"Shh...Quiet. There's a helicopter about to fly over." It was said companion, Nikolai. He said that, and then a spotlight searched the ground around the crash site. Once it left, Nikolai pulled me to my feet. He handed me my bag and gun. Somehow my Desert Eagle and my bag from home got through everything with me. "We have to go." I looked around again, wondering, where the hell were we exactly? Nikolai led me up to a ridge, and we looked down at the land below. There was a single town. I looked closer at it. There was an old water tower, some old buildings, and a single road leading off somewhere. I turned to Nikolai.

"Where are we?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Somewhere on the Russian-Ukrainian border I think. That's what the pilot had told me." I pointed at the town.

"Let's go there." He gave me a curious look, but we did as I had said. About half and hour later, we made it to the town. It looked familiar. We entered the town and walked down the streets. Then it hit me. I took off running, and Nikolai did the same, trying to keep up with me.

"What the hell are you doing girl?" He shouted after me. I made it to where I had wanted to go and knocked on the door. A minute later, a very groggy looking old woman opened the door. Her eyes opened wider than the door when she saw me. In an instant, her arms were around me, hugging me to her.

"Natalya!"

"Babushka!" She let go of me and motioned to inside of the house.

"Come in please! What are you doing here?" We walked inside the house, and sat at the old wooden table in the living room.

"Our helicopter crashed. Everything's just fine though." I left out the part about our pilots. She looked at me shocked.

"Your helicopter crashed in the middle of nowhere and you almost died! Yet everything's fine?" I nodded, sort of sheepishly.

"Da, and babushka, how has Svetlana been doing?" I had to ask, since I had time to actually think about Alexei and his mother, Svetlana.

"Go ask her. She's at his grave right now." I got up from the table, and I looked at Nikolai.

"You can come with if you want." My grandmother looked at him, and mad a shooing motion.

"Go, go! I was just about to make supper." So he got up too, and we left. I walked to where him, Soap, and Price had buried Alexei as Svetlana, my babushka and I watched. True to my babushka's word, there was a small figure standing by his grave. We walked up, and the figure turned around. It was Svetlana.

"Svetlana...How have you been?"

"You're back?" I shrugged.

"Well, our helicopter crashed...So how have you been?" I asked, repeating my question.

"Oh. I've been fine. Just fine. Your babushka keeps coming over, and she always brings some nice food too." I didn't believe her when she said she was fine. It just seemed shallow and fake. It had only been a few days since Alexei's death, and it didn't seem like a woman like Svetlana would be 'just fine' after her son had just died.

"Svetlana, I don't think you're telling me the truth bec-" She cut me off.

"Natalya really, I'm fine. I'm even having Mr. Grigoriv cut a stone for Alexei's grave."

"Well if that's what you think...Where are you going now?"

"Probably just home, or for a walk." I looked at Nikolai.

"Nikolai, why don't you go with her? Svetlana, you could have some company and besides, I need a little alone time here." Svetlana nodded, understanding.

"Da, I guess that'll be fine." With that, her and Nikolai walked away. I sighed, turning back and looking down at Alexei's grave. I was just kneeling by his place, until this surge rushed through me. I clutched my head, trying to get it to stop. All the emotions from the past through days came through, and I started to cry. I couldn't help it though. Alexei had died, Griggs had died, Gaz had died, and then I didn't even know if Soap was going to wake up...I sat down by where Alexei's head would be, and clutched my legs to my chest, resting my chin on my knees.

"Alexei, what happened to our life. Why'd you have to die?" I didn't say anymore, not wanting to ask questions that had no answer really. I sat there by his grave under the moonlight, with my thoughts slowly wandering to Soap. I wondered how he was...

_John 'Soap' Mactavish_

_Loyalist Base, Russia_

_Hospital Bed_

I woke up in a haze. I heard some bloody annoying noise near me.

_"Mactavish...Mactavish move your hand if you can hear me." _I slowly moved my left hand, adjusting to the feeling of moving it. How long was I even out? All I could remember was the bridge.

_I could feel my head throbbing from the tanker explosion. I looked ahead of me and saw Gaz laying on the cement, with two other SAS soldiers by him. Then three figures walked up. I quickly recognized the middle one. Imran Zakhaev. I watched as Gaz put his head up, to look up, and Zakhaev shot him in the head. Gaz fell back to the ground. The two men with Zakhaev shot the other two soldiers on the bridge. I looked to my left and saw Captain Price clutching his stomach, probably from wounds caused by the explosion. I looked to the right of me, and there was Natalya, crouched behind a destroyed car. She looked me in the eyes, with fear on her face. I looked away, and Price caught my attention. He had an M1911, and he slid it across the cement to me. I took it in my hand. Zakhaev had been coming towards me before I had gotten the gun but then he spotted Natalya. He had one of his guards grab her, and bring her to them. They spoke in Russian, and I couldn't understand that. She looked like she was going to say something, but the explosion of the Ultranationalist helicopter behind them distracted them. A Loyalist Havoc came into view, and Zakhaev along with his two guards, shot at the Havoc. While they did that, I raised the handgun up, and it all felt like slow-motion, as Natalya ran and threw herself to the ground by me, and as I shot the gun at Zakhaev. It hit him right in the head, and after that I killed his two guards. Imran Zakhaev was dead. I released the gun, and let it land on the ground. Natalya crawled over to me and tried talking to me. I couldn't hear it, since I started fading out of consciousness..._

I didn't know how I got to where I was now. But all I did know, was that I had been unconscious, and it seemed like I had been for a while. I opened my eyes slowly, and the light in the room made me shut my eyes. It was a bright light, and then when I opened my eyes again, someone must have lowered the lights, since the room seemed darker. A figure beside me, a nurse I guessed by her uniform, checked a monitor next to me. She looked down at me when she realized I was staring at her.

"Privyet Mr. Mactavish. You feel well?" I opened my mouth to speak, when in through the door came Price in a wheelchair.

"Soap! Lad, you woke up! Good to see you mate!" I was relieved to see that Captain Price was alive. The last memory I had of him was some Russian medic pounding on his chest, trying to revive him. I looked around the room, and Natalya wasn't in site. Where the bloody hell was she? Nothing had happened to her on the bridge, as far as I could remember.

"Price, where is Natalya?" My voice sounded groggy, probably from not speaking for a few days.

"She left."

"What? Where the hell did she go?" Price narrowed his eyes at me.

"Kamarov wanted her gone, so she left last night."

"Where did she go!?"

"To Hamburg, with Nikolai. When you recover, we can leave and get her. If she wants to come with us."

"Why did Kamarov want her gone? I'm fine Price, let's go." Price chuckled at me.

"Soap, you just woke up from being unconscious. Let's work on you walking, alright mate?"

_Natalya Corveshky_

_Abandoned Town, Russia_

_Walking_

After my semi-breakdown at Alexei's grave last night, I had walked home, okay with it all. I had been walking, until I saw Nikolai and Svetlana. Nikolai was up against a building, while Svetlana was dangerously close to him. I raised an eyebrow, but decided not to say anything. Well, until Nikolai got home that is. I had been sitting at the wooden table, eating my supper with my babushka, when Nikolai walked in. I smirked at him, feeling cocky.

"And where were you this evening, Mr. Nikolai?"

"I was walking with Svetlana, like you told me to do."

"Da, I said to walk with her, not take advantage of her!" Nikolai had sat down, with the front two leg of his chair slightly off the floor. After I said that though, they came down swiftly. He pointed a finger at me.

"Nyet! Girl, I did no such thing!"

"Then what did I see earlier on the street! Tell me, how did that brick feel on your back?"

"She just pushed me into the wall! Now you tell me! Was I even touching her?" I thought back to earlier that night. She had had her hands pressed to his shirt, and his arms had been against the brick wall. I looked down at a scratch in the table.

"Nyet..." He started to look smug.

"Da, so I didn't take advantage of her. We settled it, and she was just lonely." I decided to drop the subject, feeling more stupid and less cocky.

"Nikolai, how are we going to get to the safehouse in Hamburg?" He put his hand to his chin, thoughtfully.

"I don't know. How will anyone know where we are even?" I sighed, looking around. How would anyone know where we were? The helicopter was the only thing with communication. We needed electricity for anything to work at all. I got up.

"I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted Nikolai. We can figure it out tomorrow." He nodded his head, and went to talk to my babushka, who had went into the kitchen. I walked up the old stairs leading up to the second floor, and went into my room. I collapsed onto my bed, remembering how just a few days ago, I had been sleeping here with Soap. He had been the one to suggest sleeping in the same bed in the first place. How could he just have a thing for me so quickly? I never thought I was that interesting. I hit my forehead with my palm for thinking so foolishly. There were way more important things to think about. Like how Nikolai and I were going to make it to Hamburg, and then meet up with Soap and Captain Price. I didn't know what to do, not really feeling up to going to bed. I went to my bag and found some clothes to change into. A simple black tanktop and gray sweatpants. I decided to read some of Alexei's journal as I curled up on my bed.

_Day One_

_ I've decided to start writing down what happens during my days. I thought about it, and I want to keep my thoughts on paper. So I shall get right to it, instead of introducing myself and all that boring shit. Today, I sat through a long and terrible lunch with my Aunt Mashka and my mother. Aunt Mashka brought me some schoolbooks, which I plan to just let Natalya have, and a new leather jacket. It's lined with soft tan fur, and the leather is black. The look on Natalya's face was pure jealousy. I showed it off and wore it everytime she was near me. But when it doesn't fit anymore, I'll give it to her. I'm going to meet up with her later at this old store no one uses anymore. She says her babushka is deciding to clean the ENTIRE house, so she doesn't want to be there. I can understand somewhat, even though I doubt Svetlana would ever clean our house. My mother tries her best to keep me clean and fed, but it can only go so far. Well I'm off to go see Natalya._

I decided to just skim a few pages, until I ended finding an entry I figured had to be interesting.

_Day 20_

_A few days ago, I told Natalya we were going to get out of this town and go live in a real city. With busy streets and new buildings. She shouldn't live her whole life in an old town with deserted buildings. I've been fixing up a car to drive to Moscow, and all I really need now is to store fuel. I kissed Natalya a few days ago, and I don't think she realizes why. No matter though...In a few weeks, I think I will have have enough fuel to get to Vacoyce, then possibly find more fuel there. I'm going to take Natalya with me._

I flipped through the pages again, and found the word 'Vacoyce' in a sentence.

_Day 36_

_I went to Vacoyce without Natalya. She was in trouble with her babushka, and she's sick anyways. I hope she gets better. I drove to Vacoyce, which is about two hours from our town, and when I got there, I looked around for any barrels or gallons of fuel. I found a barrel, and two gallon containers. I just put them in my trunk, then decided to look around. The city was so creepy. I watched my back though, in case any wild animals, especially dogs, were around. The stories of Vacoyce were true. The streets were quiet, with abandoned cars here and there, and little things. I found a few toys that belonged to little children, and I walked faster. The trees, grass, and weeds took over everything. It was all amazing to me, until I heard voices. They sounded like young voices, but I wasn't taking chances. Some other stories say the voices of the citizens of Vacoyce can still be heard, even the ones that died. I got in my car, started it, then drove back home. I haven't told Natalya I went to Vacoyce, but I do still plan on bringing her. With our guns and flashlights though. Oh! But while I was in one building, I found a generator! It was small to medium sized, and when I did everything to start it up, it actually turned on. If I could just get it here, we could try to have electricity, or at least sometimes. I'll show it to Natalya when we go to Vacoyce._

_Day 40_

_So it has been four days since my last entry, and tonight Natalya and I are going to Vacoyce. She doesn't know yet though. We were running around playing our game called Capture the Crate. Well I won everytime, until her babushka caught her running with a gun. I'm going to go there now and see if she wants to go to Vacoyce. Then I can show her the generator. It should be exciting! Maybe I can tell her how I actually feel this time too..._

I closed the book, seeing as there weren't anymore entries, and instead a few diagrams and drawings. One looked like a machine. The words above it read 'Generator in Vacoyce'. On the page next to that one, there was a diagram. It looked like a town. Alexei had written 'Vacoyce' above the diagram. Some of the buildings, well most of them actually, were labeled. I found the place we had parked when him and I had gone there, the hotel we had slept in, then the playground I'd been to. The bank where Makarov had been with his men was labeled too. There was one building that said 'Generator', and it was near where I had met Soap and Price. It was only about a block away from the playground and the apartment building. If Nikolai and I got to Vacoyce, we could find the generator and see if it worked still. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, not caring about what I was wearing. Nikolai was resting on the couch, with his arms over his face. I launched myself at him, excited. But when I landed on him, he reacted, and in an instant I ended up on the floor.

"What was that for Nikolai!?" He looked down at me as he sat up.

"You threw yourself at me, what was I suppose to do? You could've been an enemy soldier for all I know. Now what do you want?" I got up and sat next to him.

"Guess what I found out!"

"Uhh, what? My friend, I'm tired, and I have no idea what you are even talking about."

"There's a possibly working generator in Vacoyce! It was apparently working about a week or so ago...We just need to go to Vacoyce, and use that!"

"What would we use with it? The only transmitter or beacon we had was back at the helicopter. Look, it's getting late girl, let's just rest and figure this out tomorrow." I sighed, irritated that he didn't want to listen or cooperate. I went back upstairs and got into bed. I fell asleep that night, thinking of a plan.

_Vladimir Makarov_

_Unknown Location, Russia_

"Currently transmitting from a location about a hundred kilometers from here. Live view?"

"Da." The screen in front of him lit up. The screen zoomed in more, until a single town was on the screen. Makarov turned to the man operating the computer. "Where is that Anatoly?" Anatoly typed on the keyboard, then glanced at Makarov.

"Some deserted town. I'm searching through files, but there is no known name for that town."

"Are there any towns near it with names?" More clicks from the keyboard were heard, then a different image was shown. It was a city.

"Nearest known city would be Vacoyce, Russia. We were there a few days ago weren't we?"

"Da, to make that deal with Laventos. Why do we have a device transmitting from there?"

"I have no idea boss. Makarov, how would one of our transmitters get there anyways? The last one we had was with Zakhaev's son. That wasn't anywhere near Vacoyce though." Makarov tilted his head slightly, studying the screen. The only person that could possibly be there would be Natalya.

"It's the Corveshky girl. Viktor must have put the transmitter on her. But how?"

Lev decided to speak up. "Sir, he was attacked by SAS troops and some Marines. Is it possible that the day we were in Vacoyce, there were SAS soldiers there who found her? Then took her with them? She is intel nonetheless." He thought about it. The daughter of Sasha Corveshky was important in some way, and Imran didn't figure that out soon enough. By the time he decided she was important, they had already left her in that abandoned city. Anatoly typed away on his keyboard.

"Makarov, I traced back to all the locations the device has been. It seems like it probably is the girl. It's been to the checkpoint Viktor was at, a Loyalist base, and the launch facility." So it was the girl then. More than likely. Who else could Viktor get that close to, to even attach the device. Makarov started to pace, and as he did, the single phone in the room started to ring. Anatoly picked it up. "Makarov, it's for you. Some unknown caller." Makarov took the phone from his fellow Russian's hand.

"Stay away from her." Makarov recognized the voice. He hadn't heard it for years.

"What do I get from that?"

"You get to keep your life." Makarov chuckled.

"Nyet. You think you are so very clever, da? I'm not going to act like I can't find you, since I can. I will not play this game with you, unlike Zakhaev."

"I will kill you Makarov. You think you're some mastermind terrorist, but you aren't. You're just a boy, a toddler pretending his spoon is a gun. Don't you even think of touching her."

"It's too late for that then," He said into the phone as he motioned for Anatoly to freeze the screen and get the location and coordinates, "Enjoy yourself. _Sasha..." _Makarov glanced around the room at his men. "Let's move. We need to get the girl, and soon. Go." They prepared to leave, and Makarov chuckled darkly to himself.

"Yes Sasha, enjoy yourself. The girl is _mine_."

* * *

**_This has been Chapter 8. Sorry if it seems like I'm not updating, well to anyone who reads this. I just figure I should update more than one chapter at a time and actually make them long and decent-ish. Hope you enjoyed! Review please!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**So this will be in 3rd Person POV... Read and Review, if anyone is actually still reading this! And I was looking back at the chapters, and yeah there are a few well actually, a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes...But oh well, I'll try my best! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: DO NOT own any Call of Duty characters and etc! Just my OC'S and any madeup places etc.**_

* * *

_Natalya Corveshky_

_Home, Russia_

Natalya woke up in her childhood bed, and looked out the window. It was early morning, and she decided they needed to get a start on the day. She got up and went to her bag. She was going to change her clothes. She got into some dark blue skinny jeans, and as she was taking her shirt off to change, the door opened and in came Nikolai. He stared at her in shock.

"I'm sorry...I-I'll just leave." She nodded slowly, feeling awkward.

"Da, please." He chuckled lightly, then closed the door. She went back to what she was doing, feeling embarrassed, and put a gray long-sleeve shirt on. After that, on came her old black lace-up boots, the bulletproof vest, and then the leather jacket from Alexei. She attached the holster to her waist, put the Desert Eagle in it, then stuffed her hair in a knitted black hat, since brisk cold air was coming in the window from outside. She went downstairs with her bag, and Nikolai was standing in the living room with her grandmother. He turned to look at her. "Ready to go?" She shook her head yes.

"Natalya, take care! Please. And he told me what you two are going to do. Take this key, go to the large warehouse at the other end of town, and unlock the padlock on a door inside. There will be a car. It was your father's old one." Her grandmother hugged her after saying this, then handed her a silver key. Natalya took it and put it in her pocket.

"Da. I will see you again babushka. I love you." With that said, her and Nikolai went outside, on their way to the warehouse. Nikolai glanced at her.

"Uh...About this morning-" She interrupted him.

"Nikolai, it is alright. I've slept in the same bed with Soap, I've had a terrorist kiss me multiple times, and I've done many other things besides that. You walking in was nothing new." She continued walking, but Nikolai stopped.

"What? I think I knew about the first thing, but what is that about a terrorist?"

"It's just like I said? Multiple times. The forehead, mouth, maybe three times. Twice in Vacoyce. Not too long ago."

"So it was Makarov, da?" She nodded.

"I don't see how it's important, but there's the warehouse." She pointed, and before Nikolai could say anything, arms wrapped around him.

"Nikolai! You're leaving today?" Natalya turned, and it was Svetlana holding on to him.

"Da, Svetlana. We need to get back." Svetlana looked down at the ground, then back up at the Russian man's face. She kissed him forcefully, clutching onto his uniform. Natalya watched him, chuckling to herself at how he acted. It seemed as if he didn't know what to do with his hands, so he had them hovering over Svetlana's waist. Finally, she pulled away, then put a hand to the side of his face.

"I'll miss you, Nikolai. You too, Natalya." And then just like that, she was gone, walking down the road. Natalya and Nikolai continued to walk, and Natalya couldn't help but laugh. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What is so amusing, my friend?" She smirked.

"I thought you two had settled everything. Did something else happen last night?" He shook his head and then shrugged.

"I can't help it, girl, that I'm just such a charming man. But no, nothing else happened." Natalya rolled her eyes, as they entered the warehouse. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for any door with a lock on it. She finally spotted a wooden door in the back of the warehouse, with a rusty-looking lock on it. She ran up to it and put the key in the keyhole. She turned it and the lock clicked and opened. Natalya put the key in her pocket, and opened the big door. When it was fully opened, a black LADA(type of Russian Car) came into view. Nikolai came up to her, and then proceeded to inspect the car. "It seems like it's in good shape." He got in it, and started it. The engine actually rumbled, and the car came to life. He rolled down the window. "Girl, get in! There's three-fourths a tank of gas left. Is that enough?" She got in.

"It should be enough to get to Vacoyce or near it." He put the black car in drive and off they went. They drove out of town, and down the road towards Vacoyce.

****About Two Hours Later***

They made it just outside of Vacoyce. There was only a little under a quarter tank left, and they decided to save it. Nikolai got out first, then Natalya. She took her bag with her, like always. How it stayed with her through so much was interesting to Natalya. She reached into it and took out Alexei's journal, flipping to the page with the diagram of Vacoyce. She paid attention to the buildings, identifying them by the sketches in the journal, and from her memory of the city from her last visit. They passed the hotel her and Alexei had slept in, then the bank she had been stabbed in, until they finally reached the apartment building she had met Soap at. The building with the generator was only a block away, around the corner from the playground. She turned to Nikolai.

"Let's split up. There are two buildings here, and either could be the one with the generator. We'll cover more ground and find it faster too. I'll take the one on the right." Nikolai agreed, and went into the building on the left. She put the journal back in her bag, then looked around. Natalya checked the both of the floors in the building, and on the second floor she found it. It was near the window, and was covered in only a thin layer of dust. Which was suprising to her, since everything else had about two inches of dust layered on it. She set her bag on top of it, and reached into her back pocket to get the pocket knife she had put in there earlier in the morning. She pulled something out, yet it wasn't the knife. It was a shiny metal rectangular-looking thing. There was a small red light flashing on it. She tilted her head to the side, examining it. She decided to show it to Nikolai later, and set in on the generator too. Then she took out her pocket knife. She was going to open the panel where the power controls were, until she heard something. She looked behind her and around the room, but nothing was out of the ordinary. There was though, an open door she hadn't noticed before. She stood up, and made her way to the door. Natalya peered around the corner, and she immediately thrust her knife into what she saw. The man swore, and pulled her pocket knife out of his hand. She ran back into the room, and down the stairs. She was going to run to the building where Nikolai was, but someone yanked her back by her hair, and pulled her along. She struggled, trying to drag her feet and get some sort of traction. The person holding onto her hair released her, and then grabbed her arm instead. When she decided to look at the person dragging her, she recognized them. It was Kiril.

"Shit..." She breathed quietly to herself. Another man came out of the building she had ran from, carrying her knife. It was the man she had stabbed. Kiril shouted to him.

"Lev! What the hell are you doing? Get over here!" Lev, who was clutching his hand, glared at her. She swallowed, and looked back.

"Nikolai! Help me! Please, fuck, please help me!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, back towards the building he was in. Kiril slapped her across the face, and pulled her along faster. Lev followed close behind, pointing his M9 at her. Lev was going to go back, but Kiril stopped him.

"Leave him. We need to get to the plane." She turned her head back again, and saw Nikolai coming out of the building.

"Natalya!" Kiril and Lev looked back, and Lev shot at her companion.

"Nikolai! Help!" Kiril twisted her arm, and she struggled, trying to get away from him. Lev shot his handgun back at Nikolai again, but it seemed like he missed. They were about to turn a corner, so she made the decision to yell one more time. "Nikolai! Go to the second floor of my building! In the corner, it's-" She was hit in the face, silenced. Kiril looked at her, twisting her arm even more.

"Shut your damn mouth girl! I don't care what Makarov says. I'll kill you!" She heard a gunshot, and loud swearing. Nikolai had shot at Lev and the bullet had hit him in the arm. Lev kept swearing, and Natalya had to control herself, not wanting to start laughing. He was having a terrible day, having been stabbed right through the hand, and then shot in the arm. They ran through alleyways and on pathways, with Nikolai stuck having to stay a considerable distance away from them. A figure came into Natalya's line of sight, and as they approached it, she recognized it as Anatoly. He looked at her.

"We came all this way to get you and you put up quite the fight girl." Lev scoffed at Anatoly.

"Fuck! She stabbed me in the fucking arm, and her friend shot me in the damn arm!" Anatoly raised an eyebrow.

"Lev, calm down. We need to get to the helicopter, Makarov is waiting. Hurry up." Natalya struggled, knowing that if she went in the plane, she would never get away, ever. Kiril hit her across the face once again, and she was pushed forward into the plane. She tried to push her way out, back to Nikolai, but the back of a gun to her face stopped her, making everything black out in the process.

Nikolai watched in frustration, mad at himself for not making it in time. The plane lifted off, and flew out of his sight. He paced, trying to think of what to do. Then he realized it. Natalya had yelled to him earlier, telling him to go to the building she had been searching, and go up to the second floor. He ran back to said building, and raced up the stairs. There he found the generator in a corner, along with Natalya's bag. He went up to it, and examined it. He found the transmitter, immediately knowing what it was. He started to talk to himself.

"She must've found this on herself...Damn it!" He kicked the wall. That's how Makarov probably knew she was here. But how did he get it on her? He pushed that thought to the back of his mind, intent on coming up with a plan to be found. A few minutes later, he knew exactly what he needed to do. He looked around the generator, on the floor, and found a rusty screwdriver. He used it to pry open the transmitter. He tried to remember what the signaling code for the Loyalists. Once Nikolai remembered it, he entered it into the little transmitter. He reassembled the device, and stared at the blinking red light for a little bit. Then he went to work on the generator. He opened the panel where the power control would be, and analyzed it. He messed around with it, and then flicked the switch. The generator came to life. But even though he had started it, he didn't know what exactly he would do with a running generator. Nikolai decided to use two frayed wires, and try to start a fire. He found some old paper lying around on the floor, and so he used that to begin with. After a few tries, little flames crawled slowly along on the paper. He looked around for more paper, and loose pieces of wood. About ten minutes passed, and the Russian had a decent fire going. He stoked his newly created fire, and went out to look around. He went to the clearing they had came in from, and glanced around at the buildings. What looked like a hotel loomed nearby, so he decided to go there. He checked in and out of the rooms, finding nothing really, just old furniture and ratty sheets, until he got to the top floor. The windows were all gone, leaving empty gaping holes. Near the windows though, Nikolai spotted two bags. When he opened them, he found semi-old food and flashlights, along with a few assorted items. He took the backpacks back to the building with the generator and sat, waiting and hoping that someone would pick up his transmission.

In the plane, Natalya woke up. As she tried to clear her head and look around, she heard someone talking.

"Da, I have the girl. Oh and you thought I would actually listen to you Sasha? Come kill me then. Or we can have a simple little meeting tonight. Would that work? Or are you too busy finding a hitman? Da, that will work just fine. See you soon Sasha. You listen to me, and the girl will be fine. Untouched. Well, I'll try to prevent that from happening." When the talking stopped, a person came up to her. As Natalya's eyes adjusted to the bright light, she recognized the person as Makarov. He looked down at her, as he sat across from her. "Natalya Corveshky. Privyet, it seems we've been seeing one another a lot, da?" She glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?" She spat the words out, angered at being captured.

"Nothing really, girl, it is simple really. We're going to meet with your father, and when I offer you in exhange for some intel, he'll take you, and you can go home. It's easy Natalya." She thought about it for a second. Could it really be that easy? Just to be handed over to her own father? She thought back to all the times she had even seen her father.

_ Little five-year old Natalya chased her father around the living room, screaming with laughter, as he kept evading her. Her dark green sundress fluttered lightly around her, and her barefoot feet made light pitter-patter sounds on the wooden floor. He was chuckling as she tried as hard as she could to reach him. He finally pretended to collapse to the floor, and she tackled him. She sat on his chest, with her small hands on top of his big hands that he had folded on his chest. Natalya smiled down at her father, and Sasha made a funny face at her, so she laughed again. They both listened as Natalya's mother called for Natalya._

_ "Natalya! Natya! Come here! It's time for your lunch." Natalya got up off her father, and Sasha lifted her up in his arms, then he carried her to the kitchen. Natalya's mother smiled at them both, as Sasha set Natalya in her chair at the small table in the corner of the room. Sasha went over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. After Natalya ate her lunch, which was raw carrots, cow milk, and a sandwich with raspberry jam, her mother took her up to her room to take a nap. Her mother left the room, and Natalya crept back out, to crouch by the top of the stairs. She listened in on what her parents were saying. "But Sasha! I don't want you to go! Why do you always do this? What about Natalya? She can't have you coming in and out of her life for long periods of time." She heard her father sigh, and she knew he was walking over to hold his wife in his arms, since she heard the wood boards creak and her mother laugh lightly._

_"Irena...Please, I'll be home in no time. I just need to go to Moscow, do a few things, and I'll come right back with gifts for you and her. I promise you."_

_"Sasha, I don't know. You're never home when you say you will be, and you end up gone for weeks! You just came back yesterday from being gone for almost a whole month!"_

_"Darling, please. I won't be gone that long. It's important I go to the capital. I need to meet very important people and do a few tasks. I'll be back in a week at the maximum. Trust me."_

_"When are you leaving? And I do, I really do! But when you don't come back when you say, I never know what to think."_

_"I need to leave tonight. Otherwise I'll never get to my first meeting on time."_

_"Alright love. But please, at least say goodbye to Natalya. Your daughter can't just wake up and have me attempt to explain why her father is gone yet again." Natalya heard footsteps nearing the stairs, so she got up, and raced her little body back to her room. She got in bed and pulled the covers up, clutching her favorite stuffed animal to her chest. Moments later, the door opened, and in walked her father. He crouched by her bed, and tapped her lightly. She turned over._

_"Hello little Natya. Now, I know I just came home, but I need to leave again. Are you okay with that?" She nodded slowly. "Good. I know I leave too much, but I promise, I'll come back and stay much longer. I love you my little Natya. I'll see you soon. Goodbye." She squeezed her stuffed animal, and her father touched the side of her face softly._

_"Goodbye..." She mumbled into her blanket. He smiled and got up, then waved to her. She waved back, and then he walked out of her bedroom door, and out of her life, for almost four years._

_FOUR YEARS LATER_

_Nine-year old Natalya ran through the town with Alexei, laughing and smiling as they played tag. As she ran past Alexei's house, her grandmother and mother walked out. _

_"Babushka!" Natalya yelled out as she ran to hug her grandmother. Verushka had only just came to town a few weeks earlier. Natalya's mother looked at Natalya with a stern look._

_"Natalya! Go clean up! You are a mess! We have a very special person coming and you need to be clean!" As Irena said that, a black car pulled up on the road. It came to a stop, and a tall man stepped out of the driver's side. Natalya squinted against the noon sun to see who it was. Once she saw clearly who it was, she broke out into a sprint. Her mother called after her but she didn't stop until she was in the man's arms._

_"Daddy! You're back!" Her father hadn't changed much, except he had a slight shadow to his jawline, and his hair was slightly longer. She buried her face into his back coat, and hugged him tightly. He put his arms around her too, as Anastasia and Verushka came walking up._

_"Sasha, you're home..." Natalya's mother said, trailing off. She went up to him, and he put one of his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He smiled down at his family, and nodded at his mother-in-law._

_"Da, I missed you all so much." Later, while Verushka was over at Svetlana and Alexei's house helping cook their supper, Irena confronted her husband. Natalya was playing in the kitchen, rolling bread dough, while her parents were in the living room. The raised voice of her mother made Natalya peer in from the kitchen doorway, at her parents. Her mother was standing there with her hands on her hips, white apron around her waist, scolding Sasha._

_"I can't believe you! You told me-no you promised me- that you would be back in a week! It has been four years Sasha! FOUR! And you think you can walk right back in and we can be normal! I can't trust you to not leave again! What about Natalya? She went for four years not seeing you, and then you come back and act like it's fine!?" She was practically yelling at him now, and Natalya didn't know what to do, so instead she just watched and listened._

_"You think I didn't try to come back? It's hard Irena, when you live in a town like this, so far away from everything! The only way I can communicate with you is to drive out here myself! I'm so sorry that me making us money to live on is so hard on you! Now that your mother is living here, I have to make sure we have money for all four of us! Plus Svetlana, since who knows where the hell her husband is! I'm sorry. I tried to come back much earlier, but business grew." Natalya's father always did that. He would start with a question, then explain in a semi-raised voice, then end with either an apology, or with a calm voice when arguing with her mother. _

_"Sasha, please. I just don't know if it's right for you to come around like this anymore. It's not fair to me, or to Natalya when you leave for such long periods of time." Irena turned around, and went back into the kitchen, so Natalya went back to rolling dough. She left later and went to her father. He was sitting on the couch, so she sat next to him. He turned to look at her and smile. They caught up, and he told her all about Moscow and other Russian cities, while she told him various things that had happened in the town. He stayed for two weeks, and during that time, he played with Natalya, as she showed him around the places she would play at, and he settled things with Irena. Then one night, he just left. He didn't say goodbye to Natalya, since she was sleeping, and he just said a quick goodbye to Irena. When Natalya had woke up the next morning, Irena explained to her that he had more important business and that he'd be back again. About two years passed before she even heard anything about her father again. It was when her mother was taken by Zakhaev that she even heard his name again._

Makarov turned to Kiril. "Kiril, where is the gun?"

"What gun?"

"The gun she always has, the Desert Eagle!" As they talked back and forth, Natalya shifted her body slightly and felt cold metal on the side of her stomach. She had strapped the gun there earlier, after taking the holster off, but couldn't remember when. "-think you mudak! She could take that gun out and shoot through your damn face, and I have half a mind not to stop her!" Kiril glanced at her, then moved over to crouch in front of her. He had a dark smile on his face, and Natalya wanted so much to look away. He turned his head to look at Makarov quick.

"I know where it is Makarov. I should have realized sooner." Natalya looked to Makarov, and he had a glimmer of interest in his eyes. Kiril was reaching for her, when someone else's voice spoke up.

"Makarov, why not do it yourself. Kiril isn't going to do this for you, he just wants to violate the girl. Da, it may prove that Kiril is not into men like we all thought, but still." A few men chuckled, and Kiril glared to the left of Natalya, a few seats away. Natalya turned her head, and saw who was talking. It was Yuri. Makarov turned to speak to Yuri.

"Yuri, you decided to say something finally. Well where is it then?" Yuri glanced at Natalya, scanning her from head to toe.

"It's under the jacket and under her shirt. Somewhere on her stomach." Kiril started reaching for her, and so Natalya kicked her foot out, and her right combat boot hit him right in the jaw. He stumbled back a bit, and when he got up, he came at her with his fist raised. Natalya closed her eyes as she waited for him to punch her, but it never came. When her eyes fluttered open, she saw Makarov had pushed Kiril away.

"Damn it Kiril! What did I tell you? You can not keep hitting her in the face. Her father won't accept her or give us intel if her face is black and blue, with slap marks on it. I know what you did earlier to her in Vacoyce." After he said that, Makarov swiftly went over to Natalya, lifted her shirt up half way, and then removed the Desert Eagle from her side. Kiril kept glaring at her, while rubbing his jaw. After that ordeal, Natalya kept quiet, as Makarov quietly discussed something with his men. She thought about what would happen when she saw her father again, and more importantly, if Nikolai was okay.

_Sgt. Kamarov_

_Loyalist Base, Russia_

_Communication Room_

Loyalist Sgt. Kamarov currently stood in the dark, medium-sized communication room on the Loyalist base. In front of him, in a basic computer chair, was some soldier explaining to him what he was staring at on a big screen.

"-and this is where the beacon is coming from. It is some city near the Russian-Ukranian border, and when I looked back into the archives, I found out that the name of this city is Vacoyce. I've never heard of it, and when I looked for the population numbers, there were none. The city is abandoned. Have you heard of it sir?" Kamarov narrowed his eyes, thinking. Price and Nikolai had both told her that's near where Natalya came from, and that's where Price found her. Now that he thought about it, Nikolai had left last night, and Natalya was no where to be found. Kamarov had watched as Natalya ran up to Nikolai when he had arrived and flung herself on him basically. Natalya had to be with Nikolai then, but why would they be in Vacoyce? Unless...

"You told me earlier there was an aircraft shot down yesterday. Where was that?" The soldier's nimble fingers flew over the keyboard, typing in information until a new image came up on the screen. The soldier pointed.

"That's where it was shot down. It was somewhere in the open land."

"What was the identification code?"

"URKLT3948. It checked in here last night, and I believe it had Nikolai on board, heading for Hamburg."

"Give me the nearest city by that crashsite, populated or not." Again, the soldier typed away on the keyboard, examining the screen as he did so.

"Sir, it appears to be near a small town, which is deserted." Kamarov turned around, thinking again, until the soldier got his attention. "If you follow this road here, the only one leading out of this town it seems, it actually leads to Vacoyce. It could be possible that whoever was on that aircraft activated the beacon and is in Vacoyce. Isn't it sir?" Kamarov nodded slowly, then called over his shoulder.

"Coporal! Round up a squad. You're going to Vacoyce to extract some intel!"

Later, Kamarov was walking outside, talking to the same coporal, when someone caught his eye. Soap and Captain Price were sitting on an old bench. The coporal turned to Kamarov.

"Sir, you want me to leave tonight for Vacoyce and pick up the intel, or tom-" Kamarov stopped him by holding up a hand.

"Enough. Go find your squad." The coporal slowly turned around, then strolled away, before disappearing around the corner of the medical ward. Price looked at Kamarov suspiciously.

"What's this about going to Vacoyce, aye Kamarov?"

"Nothing you need to worry about my friend." Soap started to speak.

"I heard there was a plane crash near Vacoyce too. Who was on that plane?" Kamarov let out a breath of air, annoyed with himself for just walking around talking about the mission when either of the SAS men could have been listening.

"As I said, it's nothing to worry about. An aircraft was shot down, and Nikolai was on the plane. But we have intel saying he's alive, since a transmitter was activated in Vacoyce. I have a squad going to pick him up. Now my friends, I have work to do." With that said, Kamarov walked away.

_Nikolai_

_Vacoyce, Russia_

Nikolai woke with a start to the sound of a plane. He sat up, having fell asleep laying next to his fire, and went over to the generator. He shoved everything that he had found, such as Natalya's bag, the flashlights he had found, some other assorted items, and walked outside. He put the hacked transmitter in a pocket of his jacket. He sauntered outside, feeling slightly groggy, and listened to the noise of the plane flying over him. When he looked up at the sky, sure enough, he saw the dark outline of a plane. It flew over him a little ways, and then descended into a part of the city. Nikolai raced through the streets, with his gun in his hand, and went towards where the plane had landed. Once he got to where it had landed, he saw the plane, and about five soldiers coming out of it. He called out.

"Privyet! Don't shoot! It's Nikolai!" A few flashlight beams were shined on his face, and the soldiers ran over to him. One started to speak.

"I'm Coporal Dechesko! We're here to bring you to Hamburg, Sgt. Kamarov's orders!" They led him into the aircraft, and once everyone was inside, they flew off. Nikolai reached into his pocket and pulled out the little transmitter, the red light blinking in the darkness of the plane. Coporal Dechesko was sitting across from him.

"That beacon probably just saved your life soldier." Nikolai nodded to the Coporal.

"Da, but not someone else's."

* * *

_**There was Chapter Nine! The very ending seemed cheesy. But who cares. So please review, nice or not! There will be more action! Actually the next two chapters really, and we're coming closer to the Airport Massacre... Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here is Chapter Ten of Down the Line! If anyone is still reading this, then THANKYOU! I realized I just like writing either way, so then I don't have these random ideas just everywhere in my head! Hope you Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN CALL OF DUTY, AND I MEAN NONE OF IT! JUST MY OCS and made up places etc! If I did own COD, then Gaz and Soap probably wouldn't have died, or Ghost and Roach.**_

* * *

_Natalya Corveshky_

_Unknown, Russia more than likely_

_With MAKAROV_

Natalya fluttered her eyes open to find light streaming in through some windows. She sat up, with her heart pounding, to realize she was laying in a bed, in a strange room. It looked classy, and modern. The curtains were light and shimmery sliver, and when she looked past the curtains, she saw that there was a small balcony. The sheets on the bed were soft and foreign to her. She was still wearing the clothes from yesterday, which was a great relief. She slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed, and got up. She wobbled over to the curtains, and stepped out onto the balcony. She glanced around outside, and realized it was early morning. The huge digital clock she saw across from her on another building had the temperature, which said 72F degrees. Natalya was leaning over the balcony railing to see if she could figure out the name of the place on a sign, when suddenly someone yanked her back into the room. When the person turned her body around, she saw Makarov glaring at her. He was the one who had yanked her back.

"What the hell were you doing!"

"I-I was just seeing where we were?" She stuttered at the beginning, since he seemed quite angered at what she had done. He looked about ready to slap her across the face, but instead he took a deep breath and pushed her against the wall. He leaned in until his face was barely three inches from her own, and spoke to her.

"Listen girl, we are going to see your father today, and I don't want any trouble on your end. Understand?" She nodded her head. "Verbal please, da?"

"Da, no trouble. Where are we?"

"We're in Moscow. There are clothes for you in the closet over there. I will be back shortly to get you." He looked like he was about to say something, but instead he put his hands on her waist and kissed her. She stood there up against the wall, thinking about random things about Makarov. How his eyes were different colors, how his hair was tousled and messy, and how instead of maybe mint or woods, he smelled like gunpowder and some cologne. It just seemed dangerous, like a mysterious Russian terrorist should seem. In the back of her head, she could almost see Kamarov gloating, saying he told them so and that she was with the enemy. But right now for some reason or another, Natalya could care less. She ran her hands through his dark hair, and when they finally pulled apart, Makarov's expression almost seemed to soften. But in a quick second, his face went back to normal and he pushed her to the wall, then left. She slid down the wall, and sat on the floor with her legs stretched out in front of her. After a few minutes she decided she should go get new clothes to put on. She stood up, and then walked over to the closet Makarov was talking about. Natalya slid the glass door to the side, and went through the different clothes. She rolled her eyes at how different the clothes were, and the two main styles of clothing. The clothes were either sheer, daring, and sexy dresses, shirts and pants, or clothing that resembled something Catwoman would wear, and camoflauge. The shoes were a little better. There were tall high-heels and stilettos, or dark colored boots in different styles. Natalya wondered who exactly picked her clothes out. After some consideration, she decided on a form-fitting black leather jacket, a low v-neck red shirt, a pair of white chino shorts, and as a final touch, some black flat-heeled ankle booties. She put it all on, and went into the bathroom adjoining the room. She looked at herself in the mirror, and when she looked down, she noticed a bag from a Russian drugstore. When she dug inside, she found mascara, black gel eyeliner, and some bronze eyeshadow. Natalya put it on with much expertise, having had Alexei's older cousin Tatya show her how. She messed her hair up alittle, and stepped out into the main bedroom. Once she felt complete, she sat on the bed and waited. Makarov came in shortly, and gave her a once-over.

"Good. Change the pants." She tilted her head, curious.

"Why?"

"They're too short."

"They are the only bottoms that wouldn't make me look like a whore!" Makarov scoffed at her, and went over to the closet. After a short moment of rummaging, he pulled out some pants. They had a camoflauge pattern on them, which consisted of black, grays, and white, but the pattern was faint. Makarov tossed them at the Russian girl sitting on the bed.

"Put these on." He went over to the balcony and looked out as she took the chino shorts off and put the camo pants on. They were skinny jeans, surprise surprise, and fit her well. She was curious how they knew her size so well. Once they were on, she walked over to Makarov, and stood by his side, cautiously. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Good. Let's go." As she started to walk away, he stopped her and made her face him. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked down upon her. Natalya felt self-conscious as he examined her, and then suddenly his hands came down to V in the vneck shirt. She attempted to step back, but one hand on her shoulder kept her in place. She watched as he took the fabric in his hands and pulled it up. His right hand then moved to her waist, and his other hand went to his side. He walked her out next to him closely, and one he opened the door, all eyes were on her. Kiril and Lev had been playing cards, while Anatoly read a newspaper. Yuri was nowhere to be found. Kiril's eyes basically raped her mentally, and she crossed her arms. Makarov noticed this and narrowed his heterochromic eyes at the other Russian terrorist.

"Something wrong Kiril? I swear if you lay one of your fucking hands on her I will cut your damn hand off your arm." Kiril looked away from her. Makarov took a look around the room. "Where is Yuri?" Anatoly looked up from his paper.

"Yuri went down to the lobby. Didn't say why." Kiril stood up.

"I'll go ge-" Makarov interrupted him.

"Natalya. Go retrieve Yuri for me. We have much to talk about before the meeting." She looked up at the man who's arm was wrapped around her waist possessively.

"Where is this meeting going to happen?"

"Here. Now go." He placed a keycard in her hand, and pushed her gently to the door. "The lobby is on the first floor. This is floor ten. Use the elevator at the end of the hall." She opened the door, and as she closed it, she heard the men inside arguing with Makarov.

"Makarov you can't be serious! She'll escape!" It sounded like Lev.

"She won't go anywhere. Yuri will stop her. Besides, she wants to see her father. Don't worry about it." Natalya walked down the hallway and found the elevator. Well what she thought was the elevator. She had come to a place with two big metal sliding doors, and they were closed. She tried to pry them open but they wouldn't move. She didn't know what to do, so instead she ran back to the room. She looked at the keycard in her hand, and then at the black box on the door she had came from. She shoved the card into it, and waited for the door to open. Instead, the black box made a beeping noise, and a red light flashed. She bit her lip and tried again. It made the beeping noise and the red light flashed. The Russian decided to just knock on the door instead. A moment later, the door opened and Makarov appeared. "Da Natalya?" She pointed down the hall.

"What is that thing? With the big metal doors?" She then held up the keycard. "And how do you use this?" The Russian terrorist actually chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"You have never used a keycard or an elevator?" She shook her head. He chuckled again, and closed the door. They heard the lock click, and Makarov took the keycard. "You slide it in this way, wait a second or two, then pull it out. When the green light flashes, the door is open and you can come in. Now let's go to the elevator." They both walked down the hall, and they got to the big metal doors. Makarov pressed a button with in the middle of the wall. A few moments later, the big metal doors opened, and Makarov stepped inside. Natalya did too, but cautiously, like a deer near a road. Once they were both standing inside, Makarov pointed at a panel with many different buttons on it. "You press the button with number one on it to go to the lobby. When you want to get back, press the button with number ten on it. Understand this girl?" She nodded her head yes.

"Da." He stepped towards her, and held her waist again.

"Don't get lost, and don't let anyone take you." He stepped out of the elevator, and started down the hall back to the room. She pressed the button with one on it, and the doors closed. She felt the strange sensation as the elevator descended. When it reached one, she stepped out and she was in the lobby. Natalya scanned the huge lobby looking for Yuri. She didn't see him anywhere, but what she did see was a sort of familar man walking towards her.

"Natalya? Natalya is that you!?" It was her father. She was in shock, and to her surprise, she bolted. She tried to get in the elevator, but it was already gone. She noticed a door next to the elevator which said "Stairs." She ran through that door, and up the flights of stairs. Natalya heard her father coming after her, so she sprinted up the stairs as fast as she could. The floor levels kept rising, until she reached ten. She pushed through the door and raced down the hall to Makarov's room. She fumbled with the keycard and shoved it into the black box like Makarov told her. She took it out and the light blinked red. Natalya swore under the breath and tried again. It accepted the keycard this time and the light turned green. Natalya pushed the door open then slammed it shut. When she turned around, everyone was staring at her. She stood leaning against the door, panting, with her chest falling and rising rapidly. Anatoly spoke up.

"What happened to you?"

"My-" She panted, "M-my father is uh is here!" Immediately after she said those words, everyone went into action. Lev and Kiril put the cards away, and Anatoly found all of the garbage or vodka bottles and threw them away. Viktor, who had been sleeping earlier, straightnened the chairs out and then went to stand by a window. Kiril and Lev took various positions around the room, and Anatoly stood near Makarov. The door opened, and it wasn't her father, but instead Yuri. Makarov looked at him.

"Yuri, take the girl to my room. Keep her in there until I say otherwise. Go, go." Yuri took her by the arm and led her to the room she had woken up in earlier. Yuri pushed her to the bed, and listened in from the door. She heard a loud knock, and then the sound of a door opening. A new voice spoke.

"Where is my daughter? Damn it Makarov, I want her without a scratch." She heard Makarov chuckle darkly.

"You think you can just come in and demand things left and right? First, let's talk about the price for your gorgeous daughter. I like the blond hair, did she get that from you? I think it comes from your wife."

"Where IS she!"

"I said we are going to talk about the price, Sasha. You give us the intel we've been looking for all these years, and you can bring Natalya home, and live safe and sound. I won't touch her at all, and you can try to get back to normal even though your wife was brutally murdered." There was a deathly silence that fell over the next room.

"What? Irena was alive when I left...She still is!"

"Nyet. Nyet. Your wife was killed years ago. Actually, if I remember it well, she died two days after she was taken. Strong one, didn't say a word about your intel."

"You killed her!? She knew nothing of my work! She had no idea whatsoever! She was innocent..." Natalya felt tears roll down her face, and even Yuri looked slightly troubled.

"I didn't kill her. Zakhaev did. His men of course, he couldn't control what they did behind closed doors though. Just like I can't control mine behind that door." Natalya shot straight up, and looked wide-eyed at Yuri.

"No...Makarov don't touch her! My daughter is all I have left."

"That's what you get Sasha, when you join the cause, but are not fully involved with it. You never understood what this was about. Now the intel Sasha. You and I both know you keep it on yourself at all times."

"I want to see my daughter."

"Alright, Yuri!" Yuri took her roughly by her arm and dragged her to the door. He swung it wide open, and pulled Natalya out where everyone could see her. Her father was standing in the middle of the room, his dark brown hair ruffled slightly, along with his black suit.

"Natalya..." He breathed out, taking one step forward. Makarov pointed his Desert Eagle at Sasha.

"Nyet Corveshky. You get to see, not touch. Now enter the intel into this computer, so we can finish this up." Sasha looked to the floor, then at his daughter. The Russian man shook his head slightly.

"I'm sorry my little one. I'm sorry." Then in a louder voice, "No Makarov. You're not having this intel." Natalya's face showed pure shock and disbelief. She decided to speak up.

"What? Daddy?" It hurt Sasha to hear her say that, after he just refused to take her with him. It was almost like all the other times they had seperated from each other.

"I am sorry Natya. I can't do it though." With that in the air settling, he stiffly stood there, refusing to look into her face. Makarov led her back to the bedroom, clearly pissed.

"You are going to do one thing for me. I know you will do it, since you have no choice."

"What is it? It's not like I want anything to do with him right now. He's leaving me in your hands, and for what reason? I trusted him."

"You are going to take this transmitter, and when I allow you to hug him, you are to slip it into his pocket. It's lightweight and he will barely notice it. Can you do this?" She nodded and walked out to the main room. Makarov flicked his wrist towards Sasha, and Natalya ran up to him. Sasha put his arms around her, and buried his face in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Natalya, I didn't want to leave you in the hands of that monster, but I have to." She carefully slipped her arms lower, near his coat pockets. With expertise stealth, she slid the little transmitter into his right coat pocket and then hugged him a little tighter.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye Natalya. I promise you we will be together and live a normal life soon. I love you."

"Those are too many empty promises, now goodbye." Natalya backed away from him, the hurt clear in her eyes, as Kiril and Lev led her father to the door. They opened it, and then he walked out, taking one backwards glance over his shoulder at his daughter. She looked at the pale blue marble floor of the room. Makarov came went over to her, then put his hand on her shoulder.

"Good. You did good Natalya. Now, we have plans to make."

* * *

_Soap Mactavish_

_Loyalist Base, Russia_

"Price we need to go to Hamburg."

"No Soap. We can't just up and leave to see her. She was meant to leave, and will contact us when and if she even wants to see us again." Soap was arguing with Captain Price in the mess hall of the Russian Loyalist base. He had heard earlier that Nikolai had just arrived in Hamburg at the safehouse there, and he wanted to go and see Natalya. No one would tell him if Natalya was there too, but everyone seemed clueless anyways.

"Captain Price, we need to know what happened to them! Who had shot them down, and if she's alright! What if Kamarov left her there, and just took Nikolai?"

"Bloody hell Soap, I doubt Kamarov would do that."

"He said she would get us all killed, I'm sure he'd do anything to get rid of her."

"Soap, mate, he didn't go with that squad to Vacoyce. They probably did pick her up."

"Price, this is just one favor. Just to see her, sir. We lost Gaz and Griggs, what if we lost Natalya too?" Captain Price let out a deep breath.

"Alright lad, I'll go talk to Kamarov."

About half an hour later, Price met up with Soap in a hallway near the medical ward.

"I talked to him."

"And what did he say?"

"He said he doesn't care what the hell we do, just to not get ourselves killed over something stupid." They had then packed anything they had, which was almost nothing, and got on the next plane to Hamburg. While on their way there, Soap couldn't help but think if Natalya was okay. Wouldn't Nikolai have told them if she was with him or not. And why wouldn't he contact them in general? They kept flying, and a few hours later, they were landing in Hamburg. Soap hurried as fast as he could with his healing wounds, and they both got off the plane. A Private led them down a couple of hallways, until they came to a small former bedroom. It had a wooden table in it and four chairs, along with a window, a dresser, and a full-length mirror. Sitting near the window was Nikolai. The Russian turned around when he heard the door open, and uttered out a faint greeting to the two SAS soldiers.

"Privyet my friends." Soap glanced around the room, clearly looking for the obvious.

"Where's Natalya?" Nikolai looked troubled, as he poured himself a shot of Imperial.

"I'm sorry. She was taken from me when we went to Vacoyce. She had read her friends journal and he had found a generator in Vacoyce, so we went there to find it. We split up there, and I had just finished searching my building, when Natalya screamed and called for help. These men were pulling her away, and I tried to stop them, but they shot at me. She kept yelling to me, telling me where to find the generator, until the man holding her hit her across the face. They loaded her into a plane, and flew out of the city. I went back to the building she had been searching, and when I found the generator inside, there was a transmitter on top of it. She must have found it on herself when she was there. I don't know who took her, but the men were Russian." He drank some of his Imperial, and the two SAS men stood there.

"She was taken?! Price we need to find her, she's valuable to us, and they'll kill her." Price sighed as Soap spoke to him.

"Soap. Mate, we don't know where she is. She could be anywhere in the entire world. The best thing to do is to just go back to Herefold, and continue on with our mission." Soap punched the wall next to him, and walked out of the room, which felt as if it was suffocating him. Natalya was just gone, and no one seemed to care. As he walked down the hallway, wanting to go outside, he tried to search through is mind trying to think of who would take her. Kamarov had said she was important since she was related to Sasha Corveshky, but he couldn't place on name on who would want her. Once he got outside however, one name quickly came to mind.

_Vladimir Makarov._

Of course, it had to be Makarov. He was basically Imran Zakhaev's right-hand man. He had been at that meeting in Vacoyce where they first found Natalya. Soap decided to keep this information to himself, and to find out more. The next day, him and Price left for Herefold, with a few last words from Nikolai.

"I will keep an eye out for any suspicious activity my friends! Natalya will possibly be near it!" They flew all the way to Herefold and landed at the SAS base. Soap hadn't been there for quite awhile, having been on a long mission and then recovering at the Loyalist base. They got out of plane, and went straight for the main building. An older man, older than Price, came up to them. Price nodded his head to the man, in respect.

"Mac. We lost the girl."

"Son, you came back alive, the girl comes second." So this was MacMillan, the same MacMillan that Price had been with in Pripyat. Price had told Soap and the others about Mac back on one of their earlier missions. He had been in command of Price, and was there when Price shot Zakhaev, making the terrorist lose his arm.

"What did you want Mac?"

"Got some new FNG's for you to train if you want to. It'd get your mind of things John, and for your boy here too." He motioned to Soap as he said the last part. Price nodded.

"Oi, let's go Soap. You've been wanting to train again, so here's your chance." For the next hour or two, Soap watched the new guys train, and it still didn't get his mind of Natalya. By the end of training, he still had her in the back of his mind. MacMillan walked over to him and Price.

"There are a few soldiers you should meet. One of the FNG's has some potential, and the rest have been here for awhile." MacMillan walked with them to the mess hall, where a group of men were surrounding a table.

"Come on! I put money on you mate!" Soap heard shouting and cheers, so he went over there. Two men were seated at the table, arm-wrestling. One wore a balaclava with a skull on it, along with black sunglasses, while the other one looked younger, with dirty blonde hair, almost brown actually, and either blue or green eyes. Soap couldn't tell which color. It seemed like the man in the skull balaclava was winning.

"Roach! You can beat him! If you don't, I'll bloody make you do some hardcore training!"

"No! Roach is just a bug, Ghost just has to stomp on him with a boot!" The balaclava soldier finally smacked the other guys hand to the table, and some of the guys around the table cheered and patted him on the back. "Good job Ghost! Bloody good!" They all turned to look at Soap as he stood there, until MacMillan came up with Price.

"Men, this is John Mactavish, and Captain John Price. They took down Zakhaev and Al-Asad." All the men nodded in acknowledgement. Then MacMillan introduced some of the men.

"This is Gary Sanderson, or Roach, Ghost in the balaclava, then Archer, Toad, Chemo, Ozone, Meat, Royce, and Scarecrow. There are a few others around the base." He then turned back to Price and Soap. "You have a mission already. It's called Operation Kingfish. You're going to hunt down Vladimir Makarov."

**A/N: I know it seems stupid but since I have about no clue at ALL about Operation Kingfish and really only know Price was captured during it, I'm going to skip ahead.***

Soap sat at his new desk, staring down at the constant reminder of two things he'd lost. He had a brand new fresh dossier of Natalya Corveshky, and Price's pistol. After they had all returned from the mission, he had been promoted to Captain Mactavish, and he wasn't exactly Soap anymore. Any other time it would have been a great thing, but without Price there it didn't seem right to the Scottish soldier. This had all happened about two months ago, and Natalya was off the face of the earth it seemed. A new General had stepped in, General Sheperd, and currently he was in Afghanistan, observing some American soldiers over there. He had phoned Soap yesterday saying he had found a new member for the Task Force 141. The TF 141 was new also, and it was as Sheperd put it, 'the best handpicked group of men in the world.' Soap was in command of it, underneath Sheperd. He had taken Roach under his wing, since the young guy reminded Soap of himself when he had first arrived. Just yesterday, him and Roach had returned from a base and had taken an ACS, and they even destroyed the base almost too. The ringing of his phone snapped the Captain out of his thoughts.

"Mactavish, it's Sheperd. I have more information on the new member if you wanted to know. The names Joseph Allen, Private First Class. He won't be at the base for a few days though, since some paperwork needs to be finalized. Sheperd out." Soap disconnected the phone cord, sick of getting calls like that. They were all the same. Sheperd would say he had something to tell Soap, but at the same time, he wouldn't really say everything he probably should've been saying. Soap got up from his desk, deciding that some training would get him in his right mind. He had been slacking off with his normal routine, and he could just feel the mistakes adding up during missions if he didn't get back to training. The Captain made his way to the training hanger, and went inside. Ghost was inside teaching new FNGs about basic flashbanging and different types of grenades.

"-Now if you end up throwing a flashbang and hitting the bloody wall, then having it come back and hit you, well none of your teammates are going to help you. Instead of just FNG, you'd be the Fucking Noob with Grenades. No one wants that. Now-Oh Captain Mactavish." They all looked at Soap as he walked in.

"Carry on Ghost. I'm just walking through." Ghost nodded.

"Oi! Now try the smoke bombs about. Don't hit each other in the face though!" Ghost turned to Soap. "What's going on John?"

"It's nothing mate. I'm just walking around." He wasn't doing just that though. He was now thinking about Natalya even more. He went to sleep that night thinking about her, and of Price, wondering what happened to them.

* * *

_Natalya Corveshky_

_Moscow?, Russia_

_With MAKAROV_

Natalya stood uncomfortably in the main room, watching the various men doing a number of things. Lev and Anatoly were drinking supposedly coffee, Yuri was looking out the window and at times, her, Kiril and Viktor were discussing something in the newspaper, and Makarov was on the phone. She turned to listen to Makarov talk.

"Da. He'll be there shortly? Da." Makarov ended the call and glanced at her.

"Go change. We're going somewhere." She nodded and went to her and Makarov's bedroom. Natalya walked over to the closet and examined the contents inside. She picked out a long-sleeve black shirt with a slight V-neck, some black ankle booties with three and a half inch heels, and finally gray stonewashed skinny jeans. For the last day or so, she'd been reduced to wearing the slutty clothes some mysterious person had picked out for her. But now that there was a chance she'd get to leave the hotel, she picked out decent clothes. After she had changed, the Russian girl made her way into the adjoining bathroom. Natalya dug around for the mascara, eyeliner, and eyeshadow, and when she found them she put them on as perfectly as she could. Natalya checked her short blonde hair in the mirror, and decided to put it in a chignon. Her bangs swept to the side of her face lightly, and she crept out into the main room again. Makarov looked her over and nodded.

"Good. Now put these on. Vest first." He handed her a bulletproof vest, and then a dark gray trenchcoat. She slipped them both on, and then stood there.

"Where are we going?" She asked him softly.

"We are going to go to the lobby, find a certain man, and then go to the Zakhaev International Airport. No more questions." She stayed silent after that, and they all exited the hotel room. Makarov held her arm tightly, but to anyone else it'd seem like he was just helping guide her down the corridor to the elevator. They all got into the elevator, and Lev pressed the button for the first floor. Natalya watched the numbers above the doors decreasing, until it reached one. Once the doors opened, the Russians filed out and followed Makarov to a place near the main doors. A man stood near the doors wearing a coat similar to Makarov's and Natalya's. He came up to them casually and began to speak quietly to Makarov. Makarov nodded and said a few words back. He turned to the others. "This is Alexei Borodin. He'll be helping us at the airport." They all went outside, and Anatoly went a seperate way, telling Makarov he was going to find Pharoah. Makarov, Natalya, and Yuri got into a black car on the street, while Lev, Kiril and Viktor got in one behind the first. Yuri started the engine, and drove to the airport. Natalya sat next to Makarov in the back. Yuri drove down into the parking garage of the airport then stopped the car. Makarov took Natalya's face in his hands and kissed her forcefully, just like in Vacoyce.

"You are going to follow us, but you have to stay a safe distance away. If you run ahead, you will be shot and killed. Understood?" He asked her.

"Da." Natalya got out of the car, and when she looked at Yuri, there was a face of somewhat disgust on his face. Makarov got out, and then Lev, Kiril, and Viktor came out of nowhere. From Natalya's position next to Makarov, she watched as Lev and Kiril restrained Yuri. He kept trying to struggle, but they held him firm. She turned and watched as Makarov came from where the second car must've been parked, along with a gun in his hand.

"I know what you have done Yuri. I know what you told them. My friend. My ally. My betrayer. What happens here today, will change the world forever. Nothing can stop this. Not even you." Makarov held the gun up and shot Yuri right in the abdomen. Natalya almost screamed, but Alexei Borodin, the mysterious guy they found in the lobby, put a bare hand to her mouth and silenced her. Yuri fell to his knees, then all the way to the floor, his head hitting the floor with a thud. Makarov stepped over Yuri, and the others followed him. Alexei grabbed Natalya by her arm and led her to the elevator. She took a glance back at Yuri, who seemed to be still breathing. Once all of them were in the elevator, someone pressed the button to the second floor. Kiril said something, and Makarov grabbed him by the neck. "God is with us." He said in Russian. Then to everyone, "Remember, no Russian." The elevator doors opened, and Makarov, Lev, Kiril, and Viktor walked out casually. The people standing

near the elevator didn't even bother looking at the men as they formed somewhat of a line, until Makarov gave the signal. All four of the men, besides Alexei, opened fire on the innocent people. This time, Natalya screamed without anyone stopping her. Alexei hadn't shot anyone yet, and instead was just walking behind the others. The security guards did try to shoot the oncomning men, but they were riddled with bullets by the time they were about to fire. Natalya watched in shock and horror as the Russian terrorists executed the wounded with multiple shots to their bodies. Natalya got out of the elevator finally, and saw a woman leaning against a wall clutching a teddy bear. Natalya ran over to her and crouched down.

"You're going to be fine, just stay calm and breath." It seemed as if the men had forgetten her. She had been shot in the side though, but Natalya thought she could possibly live. That was until the woman's head slouched back and Natalya saw blood splatter on the wall. She screamed and stumbled backwards away from the woman. The now dead woman had been shot in the head, and when Natalya looked behind herself, she saw Kiril standing there with his weapon raised, pointing towards the woman. Natalya got up, wanting to throw up. Besides the screams of the victims, Natalya could faintly hear the sound of blood squishing on the floor, or a slick sound that came from fatally wounded people dragging themselves across the floor, leaving behind a dark red trail. She put her hand to a wall, trying to stable herself. Alexei had gone up ahead, and so she was a ways behind the group. Sure she had seen enemy soldiers and even friendly soldiers get shot and killed, such as Viktor Zakhaev, Imran Zakhaev, Gaz, and Griggs, but this was different. This was hundreds of innocent lives being destroyed in just minutes. She ran towards the escalators, determined to catch up with Makarov. She heard the screaming more clearly and louder now, so she knew she was coming closer. She was right. The four men were still firing into the fleeing masses of people, and the sound of squishing blood and the sight of slick blood trails are what Natalya heard and saw. She really wanted to throw up now, but she couldn't get herself too. So instead, she was stuck with almost dry heaving and a disturbing, knotted feeling in her stomach. Makarov turned to look at her.

"There you are. Let's go Natalya. The FSB will be here soon." She tried to nod, but it just made her light-headed. It was too much blood and screaming for her. The two glass elevators they were by were moving, and when Natalya looked to the first floor, she saw security guards getting into the one closest to Natalya and the others. As Makarov neared it, the doors opened. Makarov threw a grenade in, and the guards tried to get away from it, but it exploded, killing them all and causing the elevator to crash down to the main floor. "Move, they are right on time." The terrorists and Natalya went down the stairs and escalators, and shot more people. Natalya slowed down, staring at all the people who weren't dead yet, but instead dragging themselves pitifully across the slick airport floor. Makarov and the others were crouched near an entrance. "Reload your weapons." One of the others, Natalya didn't bother to see, said a comment.

"I've waited a long time for this." Makarov glanced at the speaker.

"Haven't we all?" They went outside. "For Zakhaev." The others muttered responses that Natalya couldn't hear. A cloud of smoke appeared, and then in a line came a group of FSB agents with riot shields. Makarov shot at a few of them, and pushed Natalya behind a wall. "Stay here." She listened to him, and crouched behind the cement wall, watching what was happening. Lev was shot and he fell to the tarmac. Natalya watched him closely, but he didn't get back up. Makarov's forced American accent came to her through the air.

"Man down. Reloading." Kiril was next to die. He fell to the tarmac like Lev did, and Natalya couldn't help but feel satisfaction. He had almost killed her, and the Russian man had never exactly liked her at all anyways. Makarov and Viktor were far ahead of her, and Makarov never looked back to check on her. She decided then and there that she was going to run for it. Makarov and Viktor had went in through a door to somewhere, and she figured the FSB would get him. She turned around and ran like hell back into the airport, this time trying her hardest not to look at the dead bodies all over the floor. She sprinted all the way back towards the elevator, until a familar person lying on the floor caught her eye. It was Yuri. By the looks of it, he seemed to be semi-conscious yet. She rushed over to him and kneeled down next to him.

"Yuri! Please, Yuri say something!" He blinked up at her, trying to focus on her, but with not much success. Sirens were heard, which she hadn't noticed before, and a man came rushing over to the two with a bag.

"We've got a live one!" He crouched down by Yuri and put an air mask on him. "Just breathe in and out." He turned to Natalya. "Who are you?" She quickly thought of what to say in her head. Natalya decided to just give a random name.

"My name is Olishka." What compelled her to give a fake name, she didn't know. But the man excepted it, and continued to tend to Yuri. Two other men came, and they put Yuri on a stretcher. Natalya followed them. The first man stopped her though.

"Do you know him?"

"I'm a close friend of his. Please help him!" She must've been convincing enough, since they allowed her to stay close by Yuri as they tried to save him. He had passed out from blood loss apparently, and then something struck her. How did he get from the parking garage to the floor they were on? He must've crawled to the elevator and rode it up. So he had to have been trying to stop the others from killing the civilians. That really stuck to Natalya. But at the moment, she had more important things to think about. Such as what she had just had to witness, how she had escaped from Makarov, and if Yuri was going to live. There was an earpiece in Yuri's ear, so she took it out and put it on when the men were talking amongst themselves. There was a voice speaking on it.

"That was no message. This is a message. The American thought he could fool us. When they find him, all of Russia will cry for war." It was Makarov speaking. But what was he talking about? Anatoly's voice was heard next.

"Makarov, who was that?"

"Joseph Allen. I have seen him before. The Americans thought they could just place him here and say he was Alexei Borodin. Hah. Let's go Anatoly, before they find us." So that man was an American. Natalya pondered that for a second. It was logical. He hadn't shot anyone as far as she could tell, and it was pretty coincidental that he was just there the day of their attack. The three men who were treating Yuri said a few words that snapped Natalya back to the present. The one who had first tended to Yuri glanced at Natalya, then the heart monitor in the ambulance they had gotten into.

"Olishka, we have good news, and a few questions. First, your friend here will be alright if we get to the hospital. Which we will, so there is nothing to worry about. Now here are a few questions we need to ask you. We combed through that whole airport practically, and only you were in any good kind of condition with no injuries whatsoever. What does that mean?"

"I had been in the bathroom, and my friend had been waiting by the detectors for me. I had been in there for about ten minutes or so, doing my makeup and well using the bathroom, and when I came out, I saw all these people, just-I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes, feeling tears finally coming out after what she had seen. "Anyways, I came out, and saw all these people covered in blood on the floor dead. Farther into the airport I heard screaming and gunfire. I hid behind a cart of luggage until the gunfire and screams became quieter and quieter, then I ran to the detectors and spotted my friend on the ground. Then a little bit later, you came along and put the air mask on him." The medic nodded, and wrote down a few notes on a notepad he had pulled out of somewhere.

"So you did not exactly see any shooters? Were there any voices you could identify?" She was about to tell them everything, but bit her tongue. If she told them Makarov's name and everything, they would know she hadn't just came out of the bathroom. If the gunfire had been coming from far away from her, she shouldn't have heard any voices. Natalya shook her head.

"Nyet. I did not hear any voices. I just heard the machine guns and screams." The medic gave her a look.

"Machine guns?"

"Da. The gunfire was loud and rapid. It would had to have been machine guns wouldn't it?" The medic nodded.

"That's all we needed to ask you." They rode in almost complete silence, except for the sound of sirens, the heart monitor, and the occasional mutter from a medic. Once they got to the hospital, the medics rushed Yuri inside on a stretcher with wheels, and Natalya followed. The medic who had questioned her told her to just wait in the waiting room. She sat on a leather chair and watched the small television in the corner. A bottle blonde reporter was speaking.

"...We've just heard news that 243 people in total died today at the Zakhaev International Airport. One body was found, which has been identified as American. A few wounded survivors said that the voices of the shooters sounded American, and that they used military words. As you can see in this next clip, many Russians are outraged by this massacre, and are rioting in the Red Square, where a statue of Imran Zakhaev stands above them." The television showed video footage of the Red Square, and in the Square there was a massive crowd of people yelling and protesting. Some signs said things such as, 'Death to America!', and 'USA will Pay for Today!' Natalya gasped in shock. That's probably what Makarov had planned. Even worse, he was still alive, yet all of Russia was crying for war, just as he had said. She covered her face with her slender hands, shaking her head in disbelief. He had known that Joseph Allen was undercover, and that's exactly why he had shot him. So all of those 243 ended lives were at the hands of an American. The reporter started to talk again.

"Police have investigated some of the weapons and bullets, and they are all American-based weapons and ammunition. This is all we have for today. Our thoughts and condelences to all of the many, many families effected by this horrible tragedy that happened at the Zakhaev International Airport." Natalya ended up sitting in that waiting room for about three hours, before finally, one of the medics came out and directed her to the room Yuri was in. She rushed through the door and stood by his bed. He looked up at her.

"Natalya. You're alright?" She nodded.

"Yuri, I thought you were dead!"

"I dragged myself to the elevator, and pressed the button for the second floor. I got out of the elevator, but I fell down. A guard's P99 was laying next to me, so I took it and struggled to get back up. I shot at Makarov and the other men, but I never got a good shot. Once I got through the metal detectors though, I collapsed and started to blank out. All I remember before blanking out is seeing your face all fuzzy, and then the air mask that guy put on me. Do they know who you are?" She shook her head.

"I told them my name was Olishka and we were close friends. They wanted to know how I was alive, and I told them I had been in the bathroom."

"Well what actually happened to you?"

"I stayed with the group, but when they got to the tarmac outside, the FSB came with riot shields. Lev and Kiril were shot and killed, while Makarov and Viktor escaped. They shot Alexei Borodin! He wasn't even who he said he was. His name was Joseph Allen, an American. Yuri, Makarov knew he was an American and undercover, so he shot him! That left all of those lives at the feet of some American! It's all over the news."

"Turn the television on." She took the remote from the table next to him and turned the TV in the corner on. It was just a recap of what she had watched earlier. The riots seemed to have gotten bigger, and now the whole story was out. Makarov and the others had used American guns, ammunition, accents, military jargon, and suits so it would seem like a group of American men had killed 243 innocent Russians. "That's bad. Russia will declare war on the US for this."

"Yuri, what are we going to do? I don't mean about the massacre, but after you recover? Where are you going to go? And I have one more question, why did Makarov shoot you?"

"I told some officials what Makarov was planning to do. He must have found out somehow, and that's why he shot me. I'm going to go to an old friend who is with the Loyalists. You can come with if you want, and then get you back to your home."

"Oh. Da, I will go with you. But right now, you need to get well. Oh and Yuri? Why did you tell officials about his plan in the first place?"

"I felt so uneasy about how lives were being taken. I heard that 30,000 Marines died with just a simple command. I was there when Makarov authorized it. Then this? Killing 243 civilians just to get attention really? Killing our fellow countrymen isn't helping Russia at all." A doctor came in and checked the heart monitor next to Yuri.

"Sir, why don't you get some rest? You lost a lot of blood. If we hadn't gotten to you sooner, you could've easily died. And Olishka is it? Why don't you go and get something to eat or go home? It's been a hectic and terrible day for you." Natalya said goodbye to Yuri, and went into the hospital cafeteria. She sat at a table alone and watched people around her crying. A nurse stood a few feet away from her, near a table with a couple of women sitting at it.

"So last name was Yakna? I'm sorry. Mr. Yakna died a few minutes ago. You are Mrs. Tesko? You're son died about an hour ago. I'm sorry for you both. But listen here, I doubt Russia will let this go unanswered. America will pay." The nurse was right.

America would pay.

* * *

_**That was the Airport Massacre! Review please! I tried to make it seem terrible and detailed, but I doubt I did that...Hope you are enjoying it, well to whoever is reading this still!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Now here is chapter 11! Sorry for the long wait anyone who has been reading this story! I keep forgetting I have to upload it here! And not just type in Word. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Natalya Corveshky_

_Hospital in Moscow_

Natalya had been with Yuri in the hospital for two days or so, and the doctor's said today he could leave. Currently, she was in the waiting room with Yuri, as he was being signed out of the hospital. They all believed that Yuri was just a wounded traveler and that Natalya was a close friend. They hailed a taxi and Yuri gave the driver directions. He turned to look at Natalya.

"Here we are, away from Makarov and heading for safety." Natalya nodded, smiling, as she took her boots off. She had been walking and running in the heeled ankle boots for a few days, and it was killing her feet. She hadn't taken them off at all. They rode in silence for about half and hour maybe, until they got to the Loyalist base way outside of Moscow. Natalya paid the man about hundred dollars, even though he said that wasn't needed, since Yuri and her had been at the airport. She paid him anyways. They went up to the checkpoint booth, and the soldier inside examined them both.

"Identification please?"

"I am Natalya Corveshky. Is there a Nikolai here? He's a pilot, and works with the SAS in Britain a lot?" The soldier typed on a computer, then turned back to her.

"Da. He's here. Hold on." The man picked up a phone. "Privyet Nikolai. There is a Corveshky, Natalya here. She is here for you. Da, I'll let her through." The soldier put the phone down, then got out to open the gate for Natalya and Yuri. Minutes later, as they walked to the main building on the base, Nikolai ran outside towards them.

"Natalya! Privyet! You're alive!" He threw his arms around the Russian girl, and she put her arms around him too. "Who took you?"

"Makarov did. Nikolai this is-"

"Yuri? What the hell are you doing here?" Nikolai interrupted her.

"How do you know Yuri?" Nikolai replied to her question.

"I knew Yuri back when I was an informant among the Ultranationalists. I met Yuri and we became friends." Natalya's mouth formed an O.

"Oh. Well, I was at Zakhaev International Airport. Makarov shot Yuri and I ran away from Makarov as the FSB shot at Makarov and his men. Nikolai where's Soap?"

"Natalya, I was in Hamburg. That's where Kamarov sent me when he sent a squad to get me in Vacoyce. That transmitter you found? I put a code in there so the Loyalists would see it, which they did, so they rescued me. Soap and Price visited me in Hamburg, and I told them I didn't know who had taken you. After that, they left for the SAS base in Britain. I came back here just for well I don't know. In case you somehow escaped and came here? Which you did, so here I am!"

"Oh. So they are gone?" She couldn't help but fell saddened by that news. She had missed Soap, and even Price too. But maybe it was better that she stay here instead. Soap didn't need distractions, like Gaz had told her. Gaz...She missed him too now that she thought about him. Gaz and Price had both seemed like father figures to her. Hmm, father figures. That reminded her of her own father, who had left her with Makarov. She wondered where he was exactly.

_Vladimir Makarov_

_Unknown Location_

_On the Phone_

Vladimir Makarov held the phone to his ear, waiting for an answer.

"Hello? Identify yourself."

"Hello, I have some information you might want."

"What would that be?"

"Sasha Corveshky is currently staying at a hotel in Paris, France. It is two blocks from the Eiffel Tower, and it is the Boulevard Revoir hotel. He is staying in a room on the seventh floor. He has intel that would help the SAS greatly. Better hurry though, he won't be staying there long." Makarov ended the call, and smiled darkly to himself. Not for long though, since he thought about Sasha's daughter, Natalya. How she got away at the airport was something that angered him. She was important. She was what was going to get him money and or intel. "Oh well. Sasha is going to have quite a stay with the SAS." Makarov said to himself. "Quite the stay."

_Natalya Corveshky_

_Loyalist Base, Russia_

Natalya had caught up with Nikolai, and heard all about what he had been doing since they had been in Vacoyce. Right at that moment, they were sitting in the mess hall, eating lunch.

"You should see Soap and Roach." Nikolai had explained to Natalya that Soap was a new FNG in the new Task Force 141, and that he was under Soap's command. "They're just like Soap and Price together. I just helped them with evac in Brazil maybe a day ago? Then I came back here. But they hunted down Alexander Rojas. He was Makarov's gun supplier for that bloody killing at the airport. Lost two men though, Meat and Royce. Poor men. But Soap and Roach, they are just like Soap and Price when Soap was an FNG too." Natalya nodded, and couldn't help the next few words that came tumbling out of her mouth.

"Has Soap said anything about me?"

"Nyet. But Natalya, don't take that personally. He doesn't seem that in the present. He buries himself in missions, training, and paperwork. To me though, it seems as if he's really troubled with you being gone, and Captain Price being gone." Natalya had also heard from Nikolai that Price had stayed behind on a mission to allow the others time to escape, and that he had more than likely been captured. "So, are you planning on going to the base?"

"I don't think I should go there at the moment. He needs to be on edge and keep his head in the right mind. He has more important things to think about right now..."

_John "Soap" Mactavish_

_SAS Base, Hereford_

_His Office_

Soap sat at his desk, going through paperwork. Sheperd had sent him Allen's file, but it seemed pointless down. Allen died in Moscow a few days ago, and right now was a scapegoat for the massacre. Soap and everyone else on the base knew it was Makarov's doing, but Makarov had been a step ahead of them. He and his men had used American weapons and ammunition, along with military jargon and English, which was spoken along with a strained American accent. They had security footage that even showed Makarov's face, but Russia still believed that Americans had killed 243 people at the Zakhaev International Airport. He was snapped back to reality by a knock on his door.

"John! We've just got a new arrival." It was Ghost. He reluctantly got up and opened the door.

"What Simon?"

"There's a new arrival. He was captured in Paris. He won't tell us his last name, just that his first name is Sasha."

"Where is he?"

"He's in one of our interrogation rooms, sitting at a table." Soap rushed down the hallway with Ghost behind him, on his way to the interrogation rooms. He found the one in use, and went inside. There was the man named Sasha, staring at his hands by the metal table.

"Hello. You say your name is Sasha?"

"Da."

"Mind telling me where you're from?"

"Russia." The man looked worn out and beaten. Beaten emotionally that is.

"Do you have any idea why you were captured?"

"Nyet."

"Can you give me an answer with more than one word?"

"Nyet." Soap took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly.

"Look here mate, I don't want to have my friend come in here. You were brought here for a reason. Just tell me your last name at least."

"Nyet."

"Do you have any family?"

"Da."

"Who's all in your family?"

"A dead wife and one daughter." That sparked Soap's interest. He leaned forward.

"How old is your daughter?"

"About nineteen." Soap took a chance and just went for it.

"Any way her name is Natalya?" The man's eyes widened. "Yeah Sasha, you have a daughter named Natalya don't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I met Natalya awhile back. Stayed with her and her grandmother for awhile, then she came with me and my Captain back then. You seen her lately?"

"I saw her three days ago."

"Where?"

"Moscow. She's gone by now though. If Makarov's not in Moscow, then neither is Natalya."

"She was with who? You mean Vladimir Makarov?"

"Da. He had her in a hotel room. I met with him a few days ago and she was there."

"And why isn't she with you now?" Sasha leaned back and looked at the ground.

"He wanted intel in exhange for my daughter. It was intel that just couldn't be handed to him. I left and never saw her since."

"Makarov was behind that massacre at the airport in Moscow."

"Then she was probably with him." Soap swore to himself.

"Damn it! Bloody hell, she could be dead then Sasha! Don't you care!?"

"You obviously care soldier." That smart remark made Soap want to hit Sasha across the face but he didn't.

"Shouldn't you care?"

"Of course I care, but right now the more important thing on my mind is the fact that I'm here, being questioned."

"Well you can keep thinking then, since you're staying here for awhile. Get cozy Sasha."

_Natalya Corveshky_

_Loyalist Base, Russia_

Natalya couldn't sleep later that night. She kept thinking about Soap. She didn't mean to, but even while she was training with a few weapons, his face would come into her head and distract her. She almost shot her foot off one time too. She tossed in her sleep, and then just got up. She was staying with some nurse in a room, while Yuri and Nikolai were down the hall. She quietly opened the door, and then closed it behind her. She walked down the hall, but stopped as she saw Nikolai and Yuri's door open. Out stepped Yuri, and Natalya crept up to him.

"Yuri!" She whisper-yelled.

"Da? Natalya what are you doing up?" She sighed.

"I couldn't sleep Yuri. I want to go to Soap." She started to walk down the hall, and he followed her.

"Natalya, why would you just leave? Makarov's going to be looking for you. We need to stay together for awhile."

"Yuri, you had your chance to protect me from him and keep me alive and whatever. You left me in Vacoyce to die. So don't give me that about staying together."

"I gave you a fighting chance Natalya! I gave you that gun, and I told you advice, and when we left, I kept Makarov's mind off you so he wouldn't come after you. He wanted to go back for you for some strange reason, which I now know, but I kept his mind straying away from you." She sighed.

"Fine Yuri. I'll stay here. But I'm going to leave sometime. With or without you."

A couple days passed, and Nikolai came up to Natalya with news.

"Natalya, want to come with me to Hereford?" Her eyes widened and her mind was immediately reeling.

"What!? Hereford, isn't that where the SAS base is?" He nodded, chuckling.

"Excited? Natalya you can come with if you want. Yuri is also."

"Da! Of course I'm going Nikolai! I can see Soap again and be apart of this!" A few hours after that, she was on a plane with Yuri and Nikolai, flying to Hereford. She had everything packed and was just sitting on the plane with a ton of thoughts going through her they got to Hereford, they got of the plane and walked out of the airport. Nikolai turned to her.

"Okay, so Natalya, Yuri and I are going to be right back. Meet us at this place in maybe an hour, and then we'll go to the base. Da?" She nodded, and they walked down the street, away from her. Little did she know, two men across the street were watching her.

"Ghost, I know that girl!"

"How do you know her Roach? She looks like a complete stranger."

"There's a whole file on her that is always laying in the middle of Mactavish's desk. I think she's important." Ghost let out a deep breath.

"Alright mate, we'll follow her for a while, and see what she's up to." Natalya started walking down the sidewalk, looking at everything. She had never been in such a busy city. She felt uneasy though, as if someone was following her. She turned to look across the street, and saw two men watching her. When they realized she was looking at them, they looked away. She brushed it off though, thinking they were just freaks. She took some money out of her pocket that Nikolai had given here, and bought something to drink. She bought a paper cup of cappuchino, and then added some french vanilla creamer into it. About twenty minutes passed, and she felt that the men were still watching her. When she turned to look at the other side of the street, they were. Natalya looks down at the paper with an address on it that Nikolai gave her, and decides to go there. The address ends up being a coffee shop that looks completely empty, save for Nikolai and Yuri, along with a few stragglers sitting alone. Ghost and Roach walked past the open windows of the coffee shop and heard the three talking in Russian. He turned to Roach.

"We should tell Mactavish. After what happened in Moscow at the airport, three Russians meeting seems suspicious. Let's go mate." They drove back to base and went to find Mactavish. He was sitting in his office. "Mactavish, we found out something you should know."

"What is it Ghost?" Roach spoke instead.

"There were three Russians meeting up in downtown Hereford. They met in an empty coffee shop, and two of them looked like they were soldiers." Ghost nodded, and continued with the story.

"We figured that since the whole Zakhaev Airport massacre has angered basically every Russian, that having three meet up here, so close to the SAS base, was suspicious."

"What about the third one?" Soap asked.

"It wasn't a man Mactavish. It was a girl. Some blonde girl. She was walking alone, and she met up with those two. She looked slightly bruised up too." Soap contemplated this. It had to just be a coincidence. There was no way it could be Natalya though, could it?

"I'll look into it. Is that all?" They both nodded. "Alright then go get something to eat. You've got training tomorrow." Ghost and Roach left, and Soap dug around for the file on Natalya. He didn't have to really dig though, since he knew where it was at all times. He opened the manilla folder, which was becoming worn, and Natalya's face looked up at him. He didn't know where they had gotten photos of her, but they had one of her when she was born, one when she was five, another when she was ten, and then a recent one. It had her grandmother's name, her mother and father's names, and every last detail about her. He scanned through it, and then looked at her face again. It was the recent one. She was sitting in one looked like a cafeteria with a few women around her. She was looking up at something, and Soap realized she was in a hospital. It was a security camera image, and Soap figured it was from just a few days ago, back when the massacre happened. Soap got up, and went out into the hallway, preparing to go to Hereford.

Natalya on the other hand, stood in a small hotel bathroom, holding a bottle of black hairdye. It was temporary though, but she felt she needed it. Nikolai and Yuri had told her how they had gotten transmissions that included Makarov talking to someone about needing to find Natalya. After that she had ran to the nearest store, bought the temporary hairdye, and then went to the hotel the three Russians were staying at. Ten minutes later, Natalya stepped out into the hotel room, where Yuri and Nikolai were watching TV. Nikolai raised an eyebrow, while Yuri got wide-eyed.

"Natalya, how long is that stuff suppose to last?" Nikolai asked curiously. Natalya shrugged.

"I don't know, a week I think? Why?" She walked up to them, and Nikolai pulled her down to sit on his lap. He was sitting in an recliner, while Yuri was on the matching couch.

"You look just, I don't know how to say it. Yuri?"

"You looked depressing. That shit just darkens your whole face." She glared at him.

"Oh sorry that you two think I looked like shit. But I stand out with my blonde hair. I couldn't do the whole cutting my hair way short, since it's already short. So I had to settle with dying it." Nikolai took a strand of the newly-blackened hair in between a few fingers and examined it.

"At least it looks okay. There is no blonde showing through." She leaned back onto Nikolai's shoulder.

"Nikolai, I'm hungry...All I had was that coffee stuff. It didn't even taste like coffee. The milk I put in there tasted sweet too." Yuri chuckled at her.

"Girl, that was cappuchino. It's a lighter version of coffee. The 'milk' you put in it was vanilla creamer." She frowned.

"Well I liked that creamer stuff then. I want more of that." Nikolai rolled his eyes at the Russian girl sitting on him.

"Go get a jug of vanilla creamer and some food then. I already bought vodka for Yuri and me." She got up off of Nikolai and took the room key with her, before she put on some black sunglasses.

"Fine. Goodbye. I will be back later."

"Don't get lost Natalya!" She exited the hotel room, and then the hotel itself, and walked down the sidewalk, looking for a grocery store. As she did that, she bumped into a man.

"I'm sorry!" She said as she looked at the man.

"It's alright lass." Her eyes widened as she looked at the man. It was Soap. He peered at her, and she felt self-conscious. "What's your name?"

"Uh Natalie! What's yours?"

"It's John. You alright?" He looked suspicious, and she realized that she had said Natalie. Which was basically Natalya.

"D-Yes. I am alright indeed." She had tried to attempt an English accent, but it sounded very strained against her Russian one. She had almost said 'Da' instead of yes too.

"Oi, you don't sound so 'alright' Natalya." His eyes widened, as did hers, when they both realized what he just said. She realized that was the time to leave.

"Did you just call me Natalya?" She scoffed. "Unbelievable, Mr. Mact-John. John. Nice to have met you. Goodbye now." She hurried away before he realized she had almost said Mactavish. He looked over his shoulder at her, very suspicious. He knew she was going to say Mactavish, but she was just a complete stranger. Unless that wasn't the case at all.

Natalya kept on going down the sidewalk, questioning her decision. She had wanted to see Soap so badly, and then when she actually did, she lied and tried to avoid him. Natalya found a grocery store finally, went in, bought a huge gallon of french vanilla creamer, an apple, a bread bowl, and a cup of soup, then went back to the hotel. She unlocked their door to the room, then set her items on the table. She took a paper cup from out of a cupboard, and poured a cup of creamer for herself. Yuri and Nikolai gave her strange looks. Yuri was the first to actually say something.

"What the hell are you doing?" She took a long drink out of the cup.

"What does it look like?"

"That's creamer mudak(stupid ass)! It goes in coffee and stuff like that. You don't just drink it plain."

"It tastes good plain Yuri! Shut up!"

"Nyet, it's like sugared milk! You don't drink it like that!"

"Yuri, shut the hell up! I can drink it how I want to!" Yuri shook his head, and went back to watching TV. Nikolai came up to Natalya after she drank her creamer. She was digging around for a spoon to eat her soup with. She found a plastic spoon, and then went to work pouring her soup, which was cream chicken dumpling, into the breadbowl, and then starting to eat it.

"Natalya, we're going to the SAS base tomorrow. Alright?" She nodded. After she finished eating her soup and apple, she changed into a loose black shirt and some white fleece shorts, and went to sleep on one of the two beds. Nikolai and Yuri were to sleep in the other one.

The next morning, Natalya got up, took a shower, and changed into black skinny jeans, a cobalt blue tanktop, and her leather jacket. She put her hair in a chignon and put some makeup on she had bought earlier the night before. Nikolai was in the shower when she took the room key, while Yuri was sitting at the table.

"I'm going to get some coffee Yuri. Tell Nikolai when he gets out of the shower." Yuri nodded.

"Get me some black coffee alright? No creamer. Put some milk in it instead."

"Okay. I'll be back soon Yuri!" She left the hotel, and went to the nearest coffee shop. She waited in line, and two men in front of her were talking. She recognized them as the two from last night. They didn't seem to notice her though, and continued to talk.

"Roach, Mactavish has been spending a lot of time with that captured guy."

"Who's the guy again?"

"Uh Sasha Corveshky. Big name in the terrorist world I guess. Even Makarov wants him." Roach tilted his head, thinking.

"Ghost! That's the girl's last name! The girl who's file is on Mactavish's desk all the time!"

"Sasha's probably her father then. But anyways, Mactavish is always there it seems."

"Maybe he's trying to find the girl. What else would it be? Her file is always in the middle of his desk when I go into his office." Natalya tried to stay calm. The SAS had her father at the base, and she was going there later that day. Ghost and Roach bought a few coffees, and left without even glancing at her. She got herself a coffee with creamer, even though she had a gallon at home of it, and then got Nikolai something, along with Yuri's black coffee. She rushed back to the hotel, unlocked the door to the room, and went inside. She handed Yuri his coffee, then handed Nikolai his coffee, until finally she could drink her coffee. They all sat around the table.

"Nikolai, the SAS have my father! Did you know that?"

"Da. That's why I asked if you wanted to come with. Besides seeing a certain soldier." She looked down at her coffee cup, trying not to secretly smile. This time she could possibly talk to Soap. "Anyways, let's go. Yuri, check into what I told you about. We'll be back in a few hours." Him and Natalya left the hotel, and took a taxi to the base. They got past the base entrance and went to the wing where the interrogation rooms were. A soldier told them where Sasha was being kept, and Nikolai started to talk to Natalya.

"I'm going to go talk to someone. If you need anything, just have one of these soldiers call for me. Understood?" She nodded. One of the soldiers opened the door for her to the room, and she stepped inside. There sat her father. His eyes lit up when he saw her, and she did all she could to not rush over and hug him.

"Natya! You're alive!"

"You bastard! You left me there with that monster and just left!" She couldn't recall later what made her do what she did, but after saying that, she lunged at her father and slapped him across the face. He looked shocked and strangely calm.

"Natalya, I couldn't give him the intel. It was too important." She slapped him again, this time much harder.

"And I'm not important!? I could've died!" He shrugged.

"Natya, this intel is so important to the survival of many people. Millions of people's lives are at stake! Your's was just one I had to risk. I'm sorry." She punched him in the gut.

"You're my father! You're not suppose to leave your little girl in the hands of some extreme terrorist, expecting that she'll come back to you with a slap on the wrist and a lollipop! I hate you! You've left me so many times, I don't know if I really ever got to know you. The last time you left..." She trailed off, then picked back up. "The last time you left, you didn't even say goodbye. I woke up excited to see you, and all I got was my mother telling me you had more important business to do."

"Natya! Please listen to me. Which is more important, you being at risk, or millions of people dying!?" She threw her hands up in the air.

"It's always what is more important. It ALWAYS has been! I fucking hate you!" He narrowed his eyes.

"Don't swear at me! I am your father, and you're my daughter. I'm sorry alright? I didn't know you would over-react to this." She raised her voice as loud as it could go.

"I OVER-REACTED?! Oh I am SO SORRY that being left with Makarov wasn't a cheery experience! MY FAULT!" She hit him in the jaw this time, more of a punch than a slap, and she actually saw blood coming out of his lip. The door burst open and two soldiers rushed in. One was the soldier who had opened the door for her, and the other she recognized as Ghost. He pulled her away from Sasha, and clutched her to his chest. Her father looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Natya. My little Natya, I'm sorry. Please, forgive me."

"Nyet. Nyet." Ghost held her to his chest and led her out of the room. After he closed the door, he pushed her away and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Alright. What the bloody hell was that?"

"None of your business soldier."

"It is if you try to kill one of the captured men."

"That was my father. I wasn't going to kill him."

"It seemed like it mate. Why don't you go on home?"

"Иди на хуй.(Go fuck yourself.-_Idi na khuy)" _Ghost laughed.

"Go ahead. Swear at me in Russian." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you know that?"

"It just seemed like something you'd say right now. Mactavish told me how you said that to some Marine named Griggs, and he was pretty confused." She was about to say something, but Nikolai came through the door.

"I heard there was some trouble my friend!" She rolled her eyes.

"I am not crazy Nikolai."

"Hah! Natalya, I heard you as I was walking down the hall. The walls are pretty thick too."

"Fine. I did get a little mad. Are we leaving yet?"

"Da. We're leaving right now."

"Okay!" Nikolai turned to look at Ghost.

"See you mate. Sorry about her." Ghost chuckled.

"It's fine Nikolai." Her and Nikolai left, and went to the entrance, where a taxi was already waiting. She looked at Nikolai. He sighed.

"I called a taxi earlier. Just get in." They both got in the backseat, and Nikolai gave the driver instructions. As they drove off, Nikolai glanced over at Natalya.

"So what was that?"

"I just got a little mad Nikolai. I told you."

"Natalya, he is the Task Force's captive. You can't almost kill him."

"I only hit him a few times. I wasn't even close to killing him. It's just, everything came out when I saw him...All the things from when he left me, back when I was younger, and then when he left me with Makarov."

"Alright, look it's been a long day for you. How about we get back to that hotel and let you sleep it off?" She nodded and sighed.

"Okay." They drove back to the hotel, and went to the room. Yuri was sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Nikolai! Natalya! You're back." Nikolai nodded then gestured to Natalya.

"Girl had a meltdown it seems. Almost killed a man." Yuri tilted his head, and she knew he was going to laugh.

"You didn't really? Natalya couldn't kill anything." Nikolai scoffed.

"Oh you think that do you? She's killed quite a few people in her time. But now, I need to make a call, and I'll be back in a few minutes." Nikolai left, and it was just Yuri and Natalya in the room. He got up and went over to her, leaning on a counter.

"So what exactly happened?"

"We went to the base, and I found my father. We talked, and he told me my life wasn't that important, compared to how many others. Which I get now, I guess. But then he said I was over-reacting, which is when I hit him. It all went down from there. But Yuri, what exactly does he have?" Yuri sighed.

"I don't really know. But it has something to do with some kind of chemical. The chemical can easily kill millions of people if distributed right."

"Well what does that have to do with my father?"

"He found out the 'recipe' for it I guess, and he knows how to distribute it without it being traced or something along those lines. Now tell me, how do you know Makarov in the first place. All I remember is Vacoyce, and I've been curious how he knows you from before that."

"I met Makarov when I was ten years old. I had been sleeping in my bed, when a loud noise woke me up. I sat up, and then out of nowhere, I was being dragged out of bed and downstairs. I was pushed into a chair and tied up, along with my babushka and my mother. Zakhaev was there with a few others, including his son and they were interrogating my mother about information concerning my father. They took my mother, and Makarov came down the stairs. Zakhaev told him to take me and my babushka and deal with us. Then he left with the others. Makarov brought me to my room, and then he told me I was a beautiful child, before kissing my forehead. He brought my grandmother up, and duct-taped our mouthes. Later, I escaped through the open window, and two women found me. From then on, I slowly accepted my mother wasn't coming back, but I didn't forget Makarov. How did you meet Makarov?"

"I met Vladimir Makarov when I was young, and spirited. He saw something in me, and recruited me. That's all I really care to remember now. I was patriotic and wanted to help the motherland. Now tell me this, how did you even escape Vacoyce?"

"I wandered around after taking Alexei inside a building, and I sat on a fire escape. I saw a pile of brush moving, so I was going to shoot it. But before I could, a gun came up behind my head and told me to drop my weapon. It was an SAS soldier. He later met up with another, who was the pile of brush. They were both wearing ghilie suits. They had been on their way to the bank for the exchange, but it was too late. The man who killed Alexei was there when I ran inside, and he dug a fucking knife into my leg and slit my arm. The SAS soldier who found me shot him though, and he died. I couldn't bring Alexei's body when Nikolai came to pick the three of us up. That's how I escaped..." She trailed off, thinking about that life-changing day.

"So...Did you ever get your friend's body?" She nodded.

"Da. Later, Nikolai brought me to Vacoyce to pick up Alexei. We brought him home, and he was later buried in front of his mother. She sort of hated me for a bit because of what happened."

"Why didn't you just go home, or well stay home?" She shrugged.

"I was important intel I guess so I couldn't stay home...And I wanted to be a part of something big. What would have happened if I had been able to stay home afterwards? I would have just lived my simple little life, with no meaning really. My best friend died, and I had no one but my babushka practically. I wanted to find my father and who killed my mother too. Besides, I wouldn't have ever had love. What twenty-year old young guy would move to my hometown to live? Hah! Not a single one. I couldn't leave my babushka to move to a city and find someone either. I'd never have children or anything like a real life either..." They sat in silence after she said that, until Natalya started to lean into the Russian man. They were just an inch or so apart, until Nikolai came through the door.

"Natalya! Makarov and an American General are looking for you! Listen to this first." He hands her a phone, that has a transmission playing.

"My friends, we need to find the girl. Understood? Alive. If she is dead, you will receive a shot to the head. Da?" Natalya got wide-eyed.

"Listen to this now. It is a man named General Sheperd talking to Soap."

"Captain Mactavish, I want you to find Natalya Lolita Corveshky. She's the only child of Sasha Corveshky, and if we get her, we get him too. Understood Captain?"

"Yes General."

"Good. Obviously we need her alive, and in good condition. If there is so much as a scratch on her, you'll be done for. Got it Mactavish?"

"Oi." Nikolai shut the phone and turned to Natalya.

"I'm sorry." She didn't answer, and instead ran out of the room. Yuri started to go after her, but Nikolai stopped him.

"She'll come back. Where would she go? It's just a lot for her, my friend."

* * *

**_Uh well that was Chapter 11! Chapter 12 is up soon! Review please! I'd like to know if I can actually make a good story!(:_**


	12. Chapter 12

Outside of the hotel, Natalya started to walk down the street. She was anxious and felt like she was slowly going crazy. She had tried to beat her own father, she had a terrorist and some strange man trying to capture her, and Soap was being told by the strange man to get her. The Russian girl walked down the street, lost in thought, until she bumped into someone. When she looked at the person's face, she recognized it as Ghost. He seemed to know who she was also.

"It's you! Uh, what was it again?"

"Natalya."

"Yeah! What are you doing walking around out here, not paying attention to where you're going?"

"Da." He looked at her for a moment.

"Why are you so bloody important to Mactavish?" Natalya struggled to find words. First, the question had caught her off guard. She didn't think she was that important to him, and secondly, she didn't know what to say whatsoever. His phone started to ring, and he picked it up. She walked away to give him privacy, and she looked around at her surroundings. A few minutes later, she turned to go back to him, until she saw a figure next to him that looked very familiar. It was Soap. She looked down at the ground as she tried to walk past the two soldiers. She had just gotten past the two men, when Soap turned around.

"Hey! Oi Natalya! Come here!" He chased after her, and so did Ghost. The agile Russian girl dodged pedestrians and made her way through an alleyway, heading into a small street market. Natalya got through the market and went around the corner of a building. She heard faint footsteps, so she looked around and spotted a ladder on the side of a building. Natalya climbed up it, and the footsteps stopped near the ladder as she got to the top and slid her feet over the edge. She stood up, sighing in relief. The girl examined her surroundings, and was about to turn around, when a figure tackled her to the rooftop. The figure straddled her and pinned her wrists above her head. Soap had found her. Natalya struggled, and try to get Soap to release her, but he stayed where he was. She instead decided to glare at him, pissed off.

"Why do you have to follow orders? Soap I haven't done anything wrong! Why can't you just let me go!"

"What makes you think I chased you just to capture you?" The Task Force 141 Captain asked, confused.

"What do you mean? Why did you chase me through this city if you weren't obeying that general? Soap, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What happened to you Natalya? I thought Makarov captured you. Bollocks, where were you this whole time? We heard you were taken in Vacoyce an-" She interrupted him, and he allowed her to prop herself up on her elbows.

"We were shot down near my home, so we went there. I read Alexei's journal and he had wrote that he had found a generator in Vacoyce. So Nikolai and I went there. We split up and I found the generator, but I saw a door that hadn't been opened when I had first walked into the room with the generator. I went to look at it, curious, and a mudak of a man was standing around the corner. I stabbed him through the hand with my knife and ran out of the building. Another guy grabbed me by my hair, that suka. I yelled for Nikolai, but they kept me at a distance from him by shooting at him. I was led to a helicopter and we took off. Next thing I knew, Makarov was right there in front of me. I blacked out a few times..." She trailed off, and then continued.

"Oh god Soap! The people killed...It made me think. All it takes is one decision. That one decision to get on a plane on one certain day. Fuck! I walked through it. I saw all these innocent people dragging themselves across the floor." Soap pulled her up into a sitting position, and Natalya kept on talking. "I fought with myself deep down inside. Why the hell was I okay? What made me any different then them? My father? He fucking betrayed me Soap, just left me in the hands of that monster! Damn it Soap...Why?" He knelt next to the trembling Russian girl, and looked her in the eyes.

"Natalya, it wasn't your fault mate. You had no say in it. But please Natalya, if you bloody swear to just stay away from all of this, or at least try your damn best, I won't take you to Sheperd." The words sank in, and she started to shake her head.

"Nyet, nyet Soap I can't! I can't stay away from you! You got me out of my old life! You took Alexei's spot and-" He stopped her, and then narrowed his eyes.

"I _took _your friend's spot? Bollucks! If I had known that's what you think I'm doing, then I would have never had- nevermind. Girl, if I ever see you involved in any of this, I _will _take you to Sheperd. Now get up and get away from here." She hurriedly got up and went down the ladder. The Russian girl bolted down the alleyway, until she ran into the arms of Ghost.

"What do you think you're doing?" She didn't reply, and instead hit the man as hard as possible in the stomach. Natalya sprinted past him, out into the street. Yelling followed behind her, until Soap stopped Ghost.

"Let her be. Remember the bloody deal Natalya!" Natalya continued to sprint down the street, until another pair of arms caught her. When her eyes peered up at the owner of the arms, she saw that it was Yuri. Natalya buried her face in his shirt, muttering to herself.

"Damn it Yuri. I screwed up. Where's Nikolai?" He led her to a diner, and Nikolai was sitting at one of the leather booths, talking on his phone. He looked up and saw the two Russians, so he said a few last words into his phone and motioned for them to sit down. The Russian girl sat next to Nikolai, and rested her head on his shoulder. The Loyalist looked down at her.

"What is wrong, my friend?" She doesn't say a word, but instead looked out the window. Nikolai looked at the ex-Spetnaz across from him. "What happened?" Yuri shrugged.

"I don't know. I was walking outside to look for her, and then there she was. She ran into my arms, mumbled something, and then I brought her here." Nikolai moved his shoulder, to get her attention.

"Nikolai when are we leaving?"

"We are leaving tomorrow night. Then we're going to the SAS base."

"I can't go there!" Yuri stood up and said he was going to get some coffee. Nikolai looked down at the temporary raven-haired girl.

"And why not, girl?"

"Soap says I can't, or he'll take me to that general!"

"When did you even talk to Mactavish? We didn't even see him at the base." She explained what had happened earlier.

"-And now I can't go there, unless you want me to be taken to Sheperd!" Nikolai looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I have a plan Natalya. It will work."

Later, two figures were driving in a rented car to the SAS base. Nikolai was driving, while the other wore a black pullover hoodie, a Kevlar vest underneath, gray fatigues, and tan combat boots. Along with that, they had on a white camoflauge balaclava on, and black aviators covering the two green eyes that looked over at Nikolai.

"This isn't going to work! I look like a terrible version of Ghost, and why isn't Yuri with us?"

"You look fine. And when we get there, your callsign is Pine, You should rarely speak, and if you absolutely need to, you will speak in a gruff voice and in Russian. I'll give them a backstory, and we need you to perfect this, since we'll be there a lot." Natalya, AKA Pine, pulled on one of the camoflauge fingerless gloves she was wearing, and then reached up to adjust her hair pulled back in the balaclava.

"I don't know. It seems pointless. Soap will know it's me, since I've been with you this whole time practically." Nikolai shrugged.

"I'll say you left. That you told me what he said, and I agreed with him, saying you had to leave. Then, some of my comrades sent me 'Pine', saying he had intel. I don't know if we need to have real intel, but it couldn't hurt." She bit her lip, and then spoke up.

"Anyways, where is Yuri? Why didn't he come with?" Nikolai glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"He's going to find a place for you two, just incase you can't stay with me. I have to help my friends in the 141." She didn't reply, instead digging for her phone that was vibrating. She slid the screen, having gotten a slide phone with a full keyboard. Natalya didn't quite understand how to use it, which is why Nikolai argued with Yuri, saying she didn't need the phone. Yuri won. She tapped a button and a text message opened up. It was from Yuri.

-To Natalya: Privyet Pine. How's the base?-

She pressed her lips into a fine line, and then hit the reply button. A blank space awaited her on the screen.

-To Yuri: Privyet. So I just type what I have to say and then hit the Send button?-

-To Natalya: Yes. That is what you do. Now how is the base?-

-To Yuri: Oh we arent at the base yet. Yuri. What are you doing?-

-To Natalya: You're not at the base? I'm calling Kamarov's men, asking where we could go.-

Natalya decided to call him instead, since the texting was too complicated for her and what she had to say. She went into her contact list, and then she looked for Yuri's name, which was the only one she had besides Nikolai's and Kamarov's. She pressed Call, and the dial tone started up. Then Yuri's voice came through the phone.

"Privyet Natalya, what do you want?"

"I didn't want to keep pressing such small keys. Yuri, did you actually say a place for you AND me? Because Kamarov does not like me an-" She heard Yuri sigh on the other end.

"Natalya, he doesn't need to know alright? How would he even realize you were at any number of safehouses? His men won't tell. And by the time all of this clears over, we can go wherever." Had she heard him right? He had said 'we'.

"Uh Yuri? Did you say 'we'?"

"Da. I know that well this is coming out of the air, but I want you Natalya. I hated when you stayed with Makarov, and I thought it was disgusting the way he used you. He knew and he used that against me. That's part of the reason I didn't want to be anywhere near him any longer, besides the fact so many innocent people were killed. But I want you." Natalya didn't know what to say whatsoever. Just a while ago, she had wanted to kiss Yuri and now, she felt shocked and not the good kind of shocked. "Mudak Yuri, you mudak."

"Yuri, I have to go now, we're at the base. Talk to you later!" She hung up before she heard his reply. Nikolai looked over at her.

"Something wrong? Look if you need a place to stay, you can stay with me...I might rent an apartment in Herefold instead of sleeping in a barrack room if I'm here often."

"Do you have some deep love for me too Nikolai? That you just have to announce or you might explode from the inside-out!"

"Nyet. I didn't know Yuri was a romantic. That must've been his 50 Shades of G-"

"Nikolai!"

"Right. Natalya, I want no part of you like that. Sorry. I know you've wanted to sleep with me since we met, but I don't know if Mactavish would be too pleased with that." She shot him a look. "Listen, you can stay with me if you want if Yuri isn't such a good choice."

"I'll stay with you then."

"Good. But just so you know, I like to shower alone, and I want to feel safe in my own place, not worrying if someone's going to grab at me an-"

"Nikolai! Shut the hell up!" He chuckled to himself, and they arrived at the base. They went in, and then parked the truck, before heading to the training area, where most of the soldiers would be. One came up to them.

"I'm Archer. You're Nikolai right?" He nodded at Nikolai, and then glanced at Natalya. "And you're?"

"N-Pine. This is Pine. He just came in." Nikolai answered for her. Archer nodded.

"Great. Okay so Mactavish is in the mess hall. You know where that is?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Nice meeting you." Nikolai and Natalya walked to the mess hall, and went through the double doors. A round of laughter turned Natalya's attention to a table in the corner. She recognized three of the soldiers.

Ghost, Roach, and Soap...

She stopped, and Nikolai had to pull her arm to get her to go over there. When they reached the table, the three soldiers looked up at them.

"Nikolai! Good to see you mate! Who's this?" Soap was the first to speak up. Nikolai chuckled.

"You too, my friend. This is Pine. Just shipped in yesterday."

"Where's Natalya?" Natalya's face showed surprise, and she was worried, until she realized her balaclava and aviators covered her.

"She left. She told me about what you said, and I agreed. Left just this morning. Anyways, Pine can't hear very well. Got a flashbang to the head. Medic said it would return to normal, but didn't know when. He can hear sometimes though. Most of the time these days I was told." Soap nodded, and then the two Russians sat down. Roach looked at her, then looked at Ghost.

"This soldier looks like a girl."

"How so Roach?"

"He sits like one, and he's so small!" She got up, and left. It wasn't because of what he had said, but because she was worried he'd realize that yes! She was a girl. Then Soap would find out and she'd be taken to Sheperd. Natalya left the mess hall, feeling everyone staring at her back. She walked down the hallway until someone stopped her.

"Hey! Mate! You okay?" She turned and it was Ghost. "Roach has a big mouth, and he never shuts the bloody hell up." She nodded.

"I'm just tired." She said in the gruffest voice she could muster.

"I can show you where you're staying. Mactavish told me that you were staying with him, while Nikolai stayed with me."

"Da." Ghost led 'Pine' down a corridor until they were in the barracks section of the base. He led her to a door.

"This is where Mactavish sleeps. I'm two doors down." He left, and she went inside. Moments later, the door opened, and in walked Captain Mactavish. He went over to a dresser and dug around for what looked like pants and a shirt. He must've felt her staring at him, since he turned around.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a shower? If you want to, they're just down the hall, labeled showers." He left with the clothes, and she was alone again. The door opened once again, and it was her Russian companion.

"Nikolai! How am I going to shower?"

"You don't know how to shower? It's pretty simple-"

"Nyet! I can't shower with everyone else!"

"Well you can use on of the private sectioned off showers, or Ghost has a small adjoining bathroom to his room. He went to go train, so you could use it if you go fast."

"Da! You have to tell me when he comes back though!" She found her bag, which somehow got to Soap's room, and dug around for some clothes. She pulled out black cotton short shorts, and a turquiose colored camisole. Natalya followed Nikolai down the hall to Ghost's room, and then he showed her where the bathroom was. He left, closing the room door, and she looked around. Natalya saw two dog tags laying on top of a dresser, and she examined them. One said 'Simon Riley', while the other said 'Ghost: TF 141'. So his name was Simon Riley. She went into the bathroom, and started the shower. Once it was hot enough, she got inside. Natalya used a bar of soap she found, smirking at the word 'Soap', before realizing she had nothing to wash her hair with. That is, until she saw a bottle of shampoo that was labeled 'For Men'. It was Ghost's obviously. She used it anyways. It smelled like the woods, or outdoor-ish. After she was done, she got out, and dried herself off. The Russian put on just some things, and then went out into the main room to change into her clothes. As she opened the door and then closed it, the main door opened. In walked the occupant of the room, Ghost. Her heart was pounding. She wasn't disquised. He narrowed his eyes at her and started towards her.

"Who the hell are you?" His eyes scanned over her, and she realized she was standing there in her camoflauge bandeau and boyshorts, from her time with Makarov. She crossed her arms over her chest. He repeated his question. "Who the hell are you?" Her clothes were sitting on his dresser, which was on the other side of the room.

"Can I please put my clothes on first?" He nodded.

"Fine." She stepped around him, and then dashed to the door, until be stopped by something hard pushing her into the wall. Ghost was pressed up against her, while her back was to the wall. "Just tell me who the bloody hell you are?" She was so close to him that she could see his eyes behind his sunglasses. They flickered down below her face, and she realized he was staring at her.

"This is how you treat people you don't know?"

"Just when they're in my room and I don't know them at all." He stopped, and instead looked at her entire face, taking in the contours of her face and her eyes. "Wait...Natalya?" Her eyes shot wide-open. "It is you! What are you doing here?"

"How didn't you figure out it was me?"

"I never saw you with black hair? You had on a hat when I saw you last. And I couldn't tell with the darkness that one night. You punched me in the stomach."

"Sorry. You can't tell anyone I'm here though!"

"Who are you here with?"

"Nikolai."

"But I didn't see you with him and-wait. You're Pine aren't you?" She nodded.

"Da." He released her.

"Why can't anyone know you're here? It's about what Mactavish said, isn't it?"

"Da. I can't be taken to Sheperd. Makarov is looking for me too."

"Alright."

"Thank-you Simon." He tensed up.

"What did you just call me?"

"Simon?" She backed away from him, and her legs hit the side of the bed.

"Don't call me that. No one calls me by that anymore."

"It's too late now."

"Get out."

"Nyet! Simon.." She knew she was pushing it, but she didn't care. "Why do you wear that mask? You're hiding something aren't you." He pushed her, and she stumbled into the bed.

"Quit talking."

"Nyet! You can't just get me to shut up!"

"You don't know what I've been through! Now shut the bloody hell up!"

"You don't think I don't know what you've been through!? My mother was taken from me, and then she was killed, my best friend was shot before my very eyes in front of me, my father left me in the hands of a monster, and one of my other friends has pushed me away and probably hates me. I've watched people shot less than three feet away from me, and now I'm miles and miles away from my home, where my grandmother is. Sorry I don't know what feelings are. I had to leave my best friend alone, dead in a anbandoned city, and then drop him off at his mother's feet in a damn body bag!" She got back up. "So sorry you can't be a man and show you face because of you're damn problems!" He pushed her back onto the bed, but this time her legs ended up tripping him, so he fell too. He stopped himself by holding his body up using his arms. Ghost pulled his balaclava up slightly so his mouth was showing. He looked her in the eyes, then lowered himself down and kissed her. Natalya didn't move, so the TF 141 member used one hand to put her arms around his neck. Then she decided to just kiss him. He bit her lip, and she laughed lightly. He then hiked her leg up so it was against one side of his waist, and he held it there, while his other hand kept him above her, as to not crush her. Ghost stopped though, and put his head against her shoulder.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He flipped them so she was at his side, and he sat up slightly, leaning against the wall.

"It's fine, really... Please, let me see your face."

"No." She decided to do something different, so she put one leg over him, and straddled his waist. Her hands went to his chest, palms down, and she leaned in to kiss him. Natalya bit his lip like he had done to her, and then got him to open his mouth slightly during the kiss. The soldier tasted like some kind of energy drink and somewhat like vodka. To him though, the Russian girl tasted like French vanilla creamer and something else he couldn't identify. She smelled like vanilla too, and like his shampoo. Ghost pulled away from her, and took a strand of her black hair in his hand, before leaning in to smell it. It was his shampoo.

"Did you use my shampoo?" He asked her curiously. She smiled shyly.

"Da...I hope that's alright."

"It's okay." She pressed her mouth to his again, giving him one last light kiss. Before she could get up though, someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Ghost! Mate I need to ask you something!" Ghost looked at her, and then got up.

"Get under the sheets." She laid down on her stomach and threw the sheet over herself. She burned with embarassment when she realized the sheet only covered her from her head to waist. Her legs and boyshorts were still showing. The door opened, and Ghost started to speak.

"Yeah Mactavish?"

"Have you seen Roach? Since he-Who is that?" She could just feel Soap's eyes on her, or more importantly, her camoflauge boyshorts and tan legs.

"No one important."

"Well I didn't even see anyone come onto the base...Really, who is she?"

"No one you need to concern yourself with John."

"Alright, alright. Like the camoflauge though mate. I knew one girl who would probably wear those. But she's in the past now I guess. It's dinnertime too Ghost. See you." The door closed, and Ghost pulled the sheet off.

"You can get up." She did just that, and went to the dresser to retrieve her clothes. She put her camisole on, and then the shorts. Ghost watched her the entire time. She bit her lip, and then looked at him.

"So you won't tell anyone?"

"No. So how do you plan on leaving if you don't have your disguise on?"

"Oh shit!" He chuckled.

"Hang on." He went to his dresser and pulled out some black sweatpants and a baggy military issued tshirt. "Here." Then he dug around for her sunglasses and balaclava, which were laying on the floor. "And here."

"Thanks." He nodded, as she put the clothes on. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can I please?" He sighed, and looked conflicted in the eyes. But then his hand went to his sunglasses, and he took them off. After that, he went for the hem of his balaclava and slowly pulled it up over his head. Natalya was greeted with the sight of piercing blue eyes that were brilliant to her, and short brown hair. Ghost also had a five o'clock shadow, and his skin was surprisingly slightly tanned for being under a full-facial mask. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him once again. Natalya couldn't recall why exactly she kept on kissing him, but she figured it was just the feeling of it. Sure there had been Alexei and Soap, and of course Makarov, but this felt different. He chuckled deep in his throat, and Natalya could feel it.

"You better go."

"Da. Goodbye Ghost." She walked to the door, and then walked out with no other words. Natalya walked to her and Soap's room, and went inside. She glanced around, and then screamed, banging her head on the door. Moments later, that door opened, and Soap walked in. He gave her a strange look.

"Was that you?"

"Was what me?"

"That bloody scream."

"Nyet." He went over to a fullsize mirror and started to shave. She stared at him, until he turned around.

"Something wrong? You keep watching me mate."

"Nyet. Sorry." The door opened again, and this time it was Roach. He pointed at Natalya.

"You! Uh Pine! A letter came for you." He handed her an envelope and left. She tore it open and removed a yellowish piece of paper from inside, unfolding it before reading.

Dear Natya,

Nikolai sent word that you two are alright. I am glad for that. I miss you Natalya, and I hope to see you again. Now do not worry darling, but the doctor recently came, to treat my broken leg, and he told me I have a serious breathing problem. But like I said, do not fret or worry. I broke my leg falling down the stairs, and the doctor had to come from the nearest city. Did you find your father? Natalya, I hope the world is everything you thought it would be. It must have been strange to seem so many people in the same place at the same time. Have you seen Moscow? You and Alexei wanted to go there didn't you? I was there with your grandfather when we were just young adults. He proposed to me at the St. Basil Cathedral. Right outside on the sidewalk. But I'm getting off subject. I hope you and Nikolai are well, and I don't want you to worry about me. I'm fine. -Love, your Babushka Verushka

Natalya dashed out of the room, heading towards the mess hall, hoping Nikolai was there. She was right. He was sitting at a table with a few other soldiers. He looked up when he saw her.

"You made it!"

"I need to talk to you!"

"Okay." They walked out, and stood in a corner near the mess hall doors, outside of the room. "Da?"

"My babushka has a broken leg and a serious breathing problem. I need to see her Nikolai please!" He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Natalya, remember last time we went there? We were shot down!"

"Please!"

"...Alright, my friend, but just a day. We'll leave tomorrow morning." She hugged him, and then they went inside to eat dinner. Later that night, she headed back to the room she was sleeping in, and climbed into the single bed. Soap was already sleeping, and she looked at him, watching his sleeping face, and sighed, before falling asleep.

The next morning, Natalya got up, and went to change her clothes. She picked out gray skinny jeans and a black racerback tanktop. She didn't bother putting her disguise on, and instead just put her hair in a bun and put her tan slim combat boots on. She grabbed her bag and walked out. Soap was still sleeping. Nikolai was waiting by his Pave Low, and he took her bag for her.

"Ready Natalya?"

"Da!" They got in and took off.

Soap currently stood at the training course, and watched as a Pave Low lifted off and flew away. Roach passed him and he grabbed him by the arm.

"Roach mate, you seen Pine or Nikolai?"

"Nope."

"Do you know who just took off?"

"That's Nikolai's Pave Low isn't it?"

"Yeah I think it was. Did anyone go with him?"

"I saw a black-haired girl walking with him.I thought I heard him say Natalie or something like that." Soap swore under his breath. The girl had been hiding right under his nose. A pilot was passing him, and he stopped him.

"Where are you heading?"

"I'm going to take off in half an hour Captain. Going to deliver some uniforms and guns to a base in the Ukraine."

"Well you're going a little further."

"Understood Captain!" Soap sighed. Of course. Natalya had to have been Pine. They were the same size and his voice sounded feminine underneath the forced accent. Natalya had a Russian accent in general, but it sounded more gruff and forced when Pine spoke.

Hours later, Nikolai and Natalya were descending to the ground in a roofless warehouse big enough to fit Nikolai's Pave Low. They were in Natalya's hometown. Nikolai looked at her.

"You go on and find your grandmother. I'll get your bag." She got out and practically sprinted for her old house. She knocked on the door and seconds later, it opened to show an elderly woman.

"Natya?"

"Da! Babushka!" She wrapped her arms around her grandmother and her babushka did the same. "I missed you!"

"I missed you also Natalya." Nikolai came in too, and Verushka smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you for getting her here." He nodded respectfully, and sat at the table. Natalya and her babushka caught up, and talked for hours, with Nikolai joining in occasionally. It had started to get dark out after awhile, and the wind started blowing, smelling of rain. Verushka was making dinner while Nikolai and Natalya talked.

"So we leave tomorrow? Possibly noon?"

"Sure. Sorry I made you fly here even though she seems fine."

"It's alright girl. You needed a break anyways from worrying and hiding yourself." Natalya smiled at him, and leaned down to take her boots off. They had become a nuisance to her, and she was getting hot with everything on. She removed her socks too and instead slipped some of her flats she kept at home on instead. They were charcoal colored, and worn. Her hair was removed from it's bun too, and so her hair hung around her face, framing it. A knock at the door startled her, and Nikolai's hand moved to his gun. She put her hand on her gun at her side also, and Nikolai got up to open the door. She couldn't see who was at the door, but the voice she heard shocked her.

"Nikolai. What the hell are you doing here?" It was Captain Mactavish. Nikolai glanced at her, and Soap couldn't see her though.

"I just came to check on Natalya's grandmother. I've been talking to her lately as much as I can." Natalya got up and crept to the kitchen. Her babushka looked at her.

"What are you doing Natalya?'

"I'll be back babushka!" She went out the door by the kitchen and ran. Shouting was heard behind her, but she kept on running. Natalya didn't know where to run. The wind was picking up, and trees were rustling. Well the one that was alive.

"Natalya! Stop would you!?" She wasn't going to, but one of her shoes fell off. She decided to just take the other one off too. But being that there were objects such as rocks and sticks in the ground, she slowed down considerably. Soap caught up to her right away. "Natalya! Stop!" She crossed her arms.

"Da?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Walking?"

"Bollucks! Why were you running from me?"

"Why the hell do you think Soap! I don't want to be taken to Sheperd!"

"Why would you lie to me!? Natalya, you hid from me! Why?"

"Like I just said! I didn't want to be taken to Sheperd!"

"I was trying to protect you by telling you to stay away! I should've taken you in to custody when I chased you in Herefold! That was an order I was suppose to follow." The wind blew through her hair, smelling like rain, as she argued with the man in behind her. She had yet to turn around to face him though.

"Soap, you pushed me away. What was I suppose to do!?"

"You know what? What would ALEXEI do right now? Since that's what started this in the first place!" That stung, and he knew it. He was referring to the time she had told him that he had replaced her dead friend's place.

"Alexei would have kissed me! Since I didn't know how he felt until he died." She started to walk away, until an arm stopped her. She was turned around and face to face with the 141 Captain. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, right there in the road. Natalya's slender fingers rested on his forearms, and she stepped on her tiptoes to reach him well enough. She pulled away though, and he looked at her confused.

"What are-" She stopped him.

"I'm sorry Soap. I shouldn't have said you replaced Alexei. No one can replace him. And I shouldn't have lied to you. This was so much easier when we were in Vacoyce. When I didn't know you and you didn't know me. It should've stayed like that."

"No it shouldn't have. Natalya, I'm a soldier. I kill people and don't think twice about it. But you...You were so young and innocent when I saw you."

She chuckled. "Soap I'm twenty."

"Nevermind that. You didn't know what a ghillie suit was, and you didn't know why your friend had to be shot, or why I was even there. And I liked that. I DO like that."

"Soap I'm not innocent...I did things with Makarov I-Where are you going!?" He had started to walk away from her.

"I don't want to hear about how you fucking slept with a terrorist! I don't Natalya."

"I didn't sleep with him! Soap you're such a bastard."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, I didn't run to my father when I saw him, instead I ran to Makarov. I didn't do a damn thing to stop the death of at least one person at the massacre. I could've killed Makarov, but I didn't. I just stood there and watched it all happen."

"Natalya, you couldn't have done a thing. Someone would have taken Makarov's place anyways." Soap walked up to Natalya and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder, and she giggled like a younger version of herself.

"Soap stop! That feels funny!" He chuckled and continued on, until she shivered. He noticed.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm just cold." It was true. She only had on jeans and a tanktop. Plus she was barefoot and the wind was blowing. He took of his military-issued jacket and put it on her. She shrugged into it, and then wrapped her arms around herself. "We should probably get back to my babushka's house." Soap nodded, and they started walking, until Svetlana appeared.

"Privyet Natalya. Soldier. Natalya can I speak to you?"

"Da. Uh Soap you can go on ahead." Natalya and Svetlana stepped into Svetlana's house, not knowing Soap had decided to wait outside instead. Natalya and Svetlana stood in the middle of the living room, and Svetlana smiled softly, reminiscing.

"You know, Alexei always liked you. I did too. Did you know he actually told me he was going to marry you?" Natalya turned slightly red.

"Nyet he did not." Svetlana continued.

"Oh he did. It surprised me greatly. And now I see you walking around with these random men. Nikolai, uh what is his name, Soap? And I know about Makarov..." Natalya became wide-eyed.

"What!? Who's Makarov?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Svetlana, who was Alexei's father?"

"You're changing the subject." She sighed. "His name is Anatoly. Happy? Now don't play dumb Nat-" Natalya gasped.

"You mean Anatoly, Makarov's man? You knew where I was didn't you!"

"Yes. I did. Now I know all about how you slept with Makarov, and kissed him, and ran back to him!"

"I did NOT!"

"Oh so Anatoly was lying when he said Makarov was sleeping with a young girl, with short blonde hair, pretty and tan, who was Sasha Corveshky's daughter!?"

"I didn't sleep with Makarov!"

"But that's not denying the other things. Anatoly said you saw your father, and instead of running to him and escaping, you dashed back up to their hotel room and told Makarov your father was there! And then, he said Makarov would kiss you, or stare at you, and you kissed him right on back! And that's just with the terrorist! What about Soap? I saw you two earlier. You're being a little shalava!"

"Don't you call me a trainstation whore Svetlana! What would Alexei think of you calling his best friend a whore!?"

"Oh don't play the guilt shit on me! What would he think, if he knew you never gave a damn about him. I'm glad you two never got together. I wouldn't want my son getting your filthy diseases! I hope that soldier out there knows what you have when he lays anywhere near you. Just you wait Natya," Natalya bristled at the affectionate name, "when that man finds something better than a girl with father issues." Natalya didn't remember what compelled her to do what she did next, but she pulled her Desert Eagle out of the holster at her side and aimed it at Svetlana.

"Stop telling me this shit Svetlana! I miss Alexei. Almost everyday. I wonder what would have happened if he hadn't died, and if we hadn't even gone to Vacoyce. So don't stand there and tell me I'm no good and a little whore!"

"Fuck you _Natya_! You know what? You probably slept with every single one of those men. Lev, Viktor, Makarov, Kiril. I swear if you slept with Anatoly, I would fucking make sure you have no legs to even open!" Soap heard commotion inside, and decided to see what was happening. He opened the door quietly, and came upon the sight of Natalya aiming a handgun at Svetlana. Svetlana gasped and looked at him. "Help me!" Natalya turned around, but Soap had her clutched against his chest, taking the gun away from her before she could say a word. He led her outside, and Svetlana slammed the door shut. He looked down at the trembling girl in his arms.

"What were you doing holding a gun to that woman's face?"

"She called me names Soap. That I don't want to tell you. Called me a whore."

"Oh. Come on. You look tired." They walked to her babushka's house, and nobody was awake. Soap led her upstairs, and she went to her bag in her room. She pulled out a pair of black yoga shorts with a blue camoflauge waistband, and a fitted dark gray camisole. Soap watched her, and she hoped he didn't recognize or see the camoflauge bandeau and boyshorts. The captain took of his shirt, which revealed just a black muscle shirt, and then removed his shoes. He sat on the bed, and she went to the bed and sat on the inside, near the wall. "Natalya..You're not any of the things Svetlana called you. Understood?" She mumbled something that resembled yes, and he pulled her onto him. Natalya put a leg on either side of his, and put her hands around his neck. Soap held the Russian girl's waist, and she kissed him. Soap's hands went underneath her shirt, and held her stomach. She shivered, but this time not from the cold. Soap chuckled low in his throat, and moved his hands to just below the bandeau. Immediately though, Natalya's mind thought back to what Svetlana had said.

I hope that soldier out there knows what you have when he lays anywhere near you. Just you wait Natya...when that man finds something better than a girl with father issues...

Natalya pushed away from Soap and got up, heading out the door. Soap followed her, confused, until he saw her go into another room, which he knew was more than likely where Nikolai was. He let out a deep breath and shook his head, before going back to bed to rest. The Russian girl silently opened the door to Nikolai's temporary room, and went up to the bed. She shook his shoulder gently, and his eyes opened halfway.

"Yeah girl?"

"Can I sleep with you?" The Loyalist's eyes shot wide-open, and he shook his head.

"Nyet! Fuck no Natalya! You're babushka is across the hall and Soap is in the next room. So that's a no."

"What? Nikolai I'm tired and I don't want to sleep near Soap right now. Please?" He calmed down considerably after hearing her say those words.

"Oh..Like sleep. Sure I guess." He pulled her by her waist over himself, and she had to lay halfway on top of him, since the bed was so small. "What happened?" She told him the whole story about the events earlier that night.

"-And Anatoly, one of Makarov's men, has been in contact with Svetlana recently. He told her that I was with them."

"She knew? She knew you were with Vladimir Makarov but she didn't send word at all? Damn it. We could have saved you, and possibly gotten the bastard."

"Nikolai...I'll deal with it tomorrow."

"Fine." He didn't seem satisfied.

"So...When I asked if I could sleep with you, you said no because my babushka and Soap were near by. Does that mean you would have said yes if they weren't?" She asked him with a slight smirk on her face.

"Really? You thought of that?" He sighed. "Fine. Da Natya, I have entertained the idea a few times. But you're younger than me and we're just friends." Natalya laughed, and he gave her a serious look. "Go back to Mactavish. He probably does think you're a whore if you came to see me this late at night." She sighed.

"Nikolai! That's too far to walk.." He rolled his eyes in the darkness and hooked on arm underneath her knees and the other by her arms. Nikolai lifted her up, and went out into the hallway, heading to Natalya's room. He quietly opened the door and went to the bed, before laying her on top of Soap.

"Good night Natalya." He left, and she sighed. Soap woke up, and looked at her on top of him.

"Don't you have some Russian to sleep with? Somewhere else?"

"Nyet. Just here with you." She thought for a moment. "I didn't mean-"

"Natalya, as much as I would love to sleep with you until tomorrow, I'm tired, and am not doing this in you're childhood bed. That's just strange. Good night." She moved over so she was at his side.

"Good night Soap." Natalya said, as Soap put his arms around her waist. The Russian girl rested her hands on his shoulder, and closed her eyes, before falling asleep peacefully.

* * *

_**I am going to admit. I really am not liking how this is ending up. Soap seems too soft, they seem to in love right away, and she seems like everything that happesn just makes her wanna cry or hate life...Soo review? Also, sorry this is going just one chapter update at a time...Like I said just now, I'm not liking how this is turning out.**_


End file.
